Close to you
by SakuraPrincess1111
Summary: Ha pasado un año de la última aventura que tuvieron Anna y Kristoff, ahora ellos viven más felices que nunca por su reciente compromiso, pero su felicidad se verá opacada por la petición de un reino vecino por evitar una guerra, la cual es el casamiento de la princesa Anna con el príncipe consorte de aquel reino. Por otro lado, Elsa finalmente empezara a conocer el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DE AUTORA:** Hola a todos nuevamente, como prometí, aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfic de Frozen que estoy haciendo, debo aclarar que es una **secuela de mi anterior fiction "Más allá del reino"**, así que algunas escenas o recuerdos serán en base al anterior fic, en esta oportunidad, todo este fic se basara en Arendelle, no habrá mundo alternos como su precuela. Espero que les guste este primer capítulo, tal vez tarde un poco en traer los que vienen, pero prometo acabarlo, y desde ya menciono que Frozen y los personajes de la película pertenecen a Disney, solo son de mi propiedad los personajes originales que verán aparecer en esta historia.

Desde ya gracias por leer este nuevo fiction de frozen que ando realizando basado en la pareja de KristAnna.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

El verano era la época de la suave brisa del mar y el cielo claro adornado solo con el astro rey, el mar era más calmado y los niños jugaban en las calles con la inconfundible risa que desprendían de sus labios, todo era alegría y calma en el hermoso reino de Arendelle, imaginar que ya había pasado un año desde la coronación de la reina Elsa, aquella reina que enfrento sus miedos con ayuda de su querida hermana, y que ahora más que nunca, era querida por su pueblo gracias a la gran sabiduría y su bondad para conducir al reino.

Entre toda la gente que caminaba alegremente, una muchacha de cabellos naranjas amarrados en un par de trenzas caminaba con una gran sonrisa mientras llevaba consigo una canasta, esta peculiar doncella iba acompañada de un tierno muñeco de nieve vivo que iba tarareando una canción relacionada con el verano, aquella estación del año que amaba al igual que el invierno.

- Olaf, apresúrate, seguro ya nos están esperando Kristoff y Sven.

- Oh es verdad Anna, lo siento es que no puedo evitar sentirme feliz en este tiempo y andar junto a mi nube personal.

- Realmente Elsa hizo un buen trabajo – sonrió enternecida la joven princesa al ver como el muñeco saltaba de la emoción.

- ¿Por cierto Anna, ella no iba a venir al picnic en la playa?

- Sí vendrá, pero después que termine de firmar algunos papeles… ¡Ah mira, ya llegamos!

La brisa marina jugaba con los cabellos de la princesa que bajaba en brincos hacia la caliente arena propia del verano, si no es por los zapatos que llevaba, estaba segura que terminaría diciendo lo mucho que le quemaban los pies; por el lado de Olaf, si no es por su nevada personal era más que seguro que terminaría derretido.

Anna observo en ambas direcciones si había alguna pista de su amado y su reno, pero no encontró algún indicio lo cual le pareció raro, así que decidió dar unos pasos más, mientras nuevamente el viento de verano movía sus cabellos y aquel vestido verde casual que usualmente llevaba en esa época.

- Anna, no sé supone que Kristoff iba a estar antes – comento el muñeco que no dejaba de seguir sus pasos.

- Sí… es extraño ya que él siempre cumple su palabra, más bien la que siempre llega un poco tarde soy yo, bueno tampoco es que sea siempre, pero se supone que nos encontraríamos aquí… - un suave suspiro salió de los labios de la joven que solo decidió esperar junto con su pequeño amigo.

Por el otro lado de la ciudad, un joven alto y fortachón iba encima de su fiel amigo, un reno, el cual corría a toda prisa, aquel muchacho de rubia cabellera y ojos castaños llevaba en sus manos una pequeña caja que acababa de comprar de una tienda de joyas que había en el pueblo, aquella caja estaba forrada en terciopelo de color rojo y parecía muy valiosa como para que aquel joven lo guardara con mucho cuidado entre sus ropas, el joven parecía por momentos sumergidos en sus pensamientos, tanto así que al pasar por el puerto por poco choca con un joven turista de aproximadamente su edad y de una arreglada cabellera negra.

- Lo siento mucho – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Kristoff mientras seguía su rumbo junto a su amigo Sven.

Aquel joven azabache que lo único que hizo fue sacudirse el polvo de su ropa, solo observo levemente sorprendido a aquel fortachón que se alejaba.

- Llego a Arendelle y por poco sufro un accidente, en fin espero que mi suerte cambie – el joven azabache cogió la única maleta que llevaba mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección al pueblo. Todo lo que observaba con aquella mirada turquesa que tenía le sorprendía y a la vez no podía describir la emoción de ver un reino tan hermoso, aunque para este viajero de ropas cómodas de color marrón y una impecable camisa blanca, todo lugar al que iba tenía su propia belleza.

Mientras seguía caminando, llego a una zona poco transitada que tenía vista al mar, el joven decidió dar un respiro mientras observaba con tranquilidad las maravillas de aquel reino, todo ese momento pacifico duro poco ya que el ruido de un caballo aproximándose a él hizo que se pusiera en alerta.

- ¡Cuidado! – una joven de cabellos rubios que llevaba una trenza que iba a un lado de su hombro y con un vestido cómodo de color azul grito para prevenir al joven que lo único que hizo fue saltar al mar por instinto antes que el caballo lo golpeara.

La joven detuvo su caballo cerca del muro, y bajo inmediatamente a auxiliar al joven.

- Disculpe no tuve la intención de lastimarlo ¿Sé encuentra bien?

- Fuera de la ropa mojada, puedo decir que estoy bien amable señorita.

- Espere, aquí hay una cuerda – la hermosa señorita de cabellos rubios y ojos azules se dispuso a ayudar al joven azabache, que al subir, finalmente se pudo percatar de la vestimenta de la joven y su hermosura, la muchacha era tan blanca como un copo de nieve, y tenía una mirada tan dulce y clara como un cielo de verano, sus ropas no eran comunes como de las demás personas del pueblo, llevaba algunos detalles que destacaban a pesar de su sencillez, ropas propias de una noble, algo que el joven reconocía bien.

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda amable señorita – levemente inclinándose a la joven que tenía en su frente la cual se veía un poco sorprendida, era la primera vez que veía a alguien que no la reconocía.

- No tiene porque agradecerlo, al final de cuentas fue mi culpa.

- ¿Es usted nueva en cabalgar?

- A decir verdad no, solo que esta yegua es un regalo reciente.

- Es muy hermosa su corcel.

- Gracias…

- ¡Oh disculpe mi imprudencia! Me llamo Gerard Lunger, es un placer conocerla.

- Igualmente señor Lunger, yo soy la reina Elsa de Arendelle.

El joven se quedo sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir la joven de aproximadamente su edad, la reina de Arendelle, él había oído algo lejano de que tuvo un incidente el día de su coronación, más allá de eso no estaba enterado del motivo, la razón era por los viajes que hacía, se consideraba un nómade, aunque tenía sus razones, pero nunca imagino en su vida terminar encontrándose con una reina tan joven y hermosa como ella, el solo pensar en eso y el leve trato informal lo hizo inclinarse apenado a ella nuevamente.

- Disculpe su alteza, realmente no tenía la más mínima idea de que usted fuese la reina de Arendelle.

Elsa sonreía por el comentario sincero del joven, intuyo algo así al ver como la trataba, lo cual no le pareció mal, ya que en ningún momento le falto al respeto, al contrario, las únicas personas que la trataban de una manera tan informal podrían decirse que eran Anna y en cierto modo Kristoff, pero sentirse de vez en cuando una "chica normal" no le parecía mal, aunque definitivamente en su cabeza no podía creer encontrar a alguien que no supiese de ella, sobretodo que no sepa del don que ella poseía.

- Descuide señor Lunger, en parte debo decir que me sorprende que no haya sabido de mí.

- La verdad su alteza, yo siempre ando de viaje en viaje, no es propio de mí enterarme mucho de otros reinos.

- Entiendo.

- Aunque disculpando mi imprudencia su alteza, no sé si sea propio de una reina viajar sola en tan joven yegua y sin guardaespaldas.

Gerard al mencionar esto último hizo recordar a Elsa el motivo por el cual estaba yendo a toda prisa, lo cual noto el joven de inmediato al ver como la rubia platinada abría los ojos recordando la cita en la playa.

- Justo me disponía a ir a la playa, mi hermana y su pretendiente están esperándome.

- Entonces debo decir que es una suerte a ver podido conocerla su alteza – nuevamente el joven azabache se inclino en señal de despedida hacia Elsa, la cual no dejo de observarlo entre un rostro preocupado, era un turista que acababa de ser casi golpeado por la propia reina en su caballo, y que ahora se encontraba con toda su ropa mojada, Elsa debía tomar una decisión en ese momento, observo a su atrás en dirección a la playa, y luego volvió su vista al joven, un suspiro seguido de un susurro salió de los labios de la joven reina.

- "Lo siento Anna" – Elsa observo al joven y le pidió que se levante, a lo que el muchacho se quedó sorprendido.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la playa, Anna estaba empezando a hacer dibujos en la arena, se sentía un poco molesta que tanto Kristoff como Elsa tardarán tanto, se suponía que ese día se iban a divertir en la playa como cuando eran niños, después de todo, los tres junto a Sven eran amigos desde la infancia.

- Sí que demoran mucho – Olaf, el muñeco de nieve parlanchín, comento lo que la joven princesa tenía en palabras en su cabeza.

- Tienes razón, espero que aparezcan pronto.

Acabando de decir esto, un sonido familiar la hizo voltearse a ver a su atrás, eran Kristoff y Sven que acababan de llegar, se notaba algo agitado el joven rubio, algo que Anna no lo pasó desapercibido.

- ¡Kristoff! ¿Qué paso? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

- Disculpa la demora Anna, es solo que tuve que pasar antes por un lugar en el pueblo, y descuida no ocurrió nada malo.

- Me alegra saberlo – comento Anna con una sonrisa.

- Hola Kristoff, hola Sven, al menos ustedes ya llegaron – comento Olaf mientras saludaba muy feliz a sus amigos.

- Hola Olaf – el rubio observo a Anna algo extrañado - ¿Elsa aún no llega?

- No, me imagino que habrán llegado más tratados que atender a su despacho, bueno aunque tu ya sabes como es Elsa – nuevamente Anna hizo un leve sonrisa en su rostro – Bueno ya no esperaremos más así que vamos a la playa ¡Sven, Olaf juguemos en la orilla!

- Anna, tu sabes que Olaf…

- Descuida, tampoco estaremos tan cerca del agua – cogiendo el fuerte brazo del joven rubio, lo jalo hasta cerca de la orilla mientras empezaba a jugar con sus amigos. Fue un momento para recordar los viejos tiempos.

El día pasaba rápidamente, y en la hora del almuerzo, todos aquellos singulares amigos se divirtieron mucho conversando y comiendo parte de los alimentos que Anna ya había aprendido a hacer. Kristoff observaba muy feliz los avances que daba Anna, y una leve sonrisa se dibujó al recordar en su memoria la primera vez que Anna intento preparar un sándwich, algo tan sencillo, y que para ella fue toda una odisea, al menos en esta ocasión no combino pan con chocolate y mayonesa.

Ya estaban cerca de la hora del atardecer, Kristoff disimuladamente le dijo en un susurro a Sven "que había llegado la hora", el muchacho se encontraba algo nervioso, a lo que su amigo con una singular mirada entendió aquel mensaje, y mientras daba algunos brincos, se acercó a Olaf y lo subió a su lomo con un movimiento en su cabeza.

- ¡Oh Sven! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso quieres jugar? – Observando como el travieso reno se alejaba de Anna y Kristoff – Jejeje, parece que sí, nos vemos luego Anna, Kristoff.

Finalmente el reno junto al pequeño Olaf se perdió de vista para los jóvenes enamorados. Los cuales ambos se miraron con una sonrisa.

- Anna, antes de irnos, deseo que pasemos por un lugar antes.

- ¡Claro! Déjame que termine de guardar la canasta.

- Te ayudo.

El sol ya comenzaba a hacer su descenso, mientras algunas casas ya comenzaban a ser alumbradas a pesar de aún haber luz del día, Kristoff llevaba de la mano a la joven princesa, mientras con la otra mano la canasta de aquel día de picnic, Anna aprovecho esa caminata para contarle los nuevos platillos que ha podido aprender durante ese tiempo aunque era un secreto para Elsa lo que en ocasiones hacía en la cocina, ella incluso ya estaba intentando hacer postres aunque estos últimos para ella eran más complicados de hacer, más que nada por la tentación de terminar comiéndose la masa, Kristoff no pudo evitar reírse por aquel comentario de Anna, a lo cual solo lo miro sorprendida seguida de un puchero con un golpe leve en el brazo del joven.

- Finalmente llegamos. – Comento el joven rubio mientras acompañado de Anna visitaban nuevamente aquel gran árbol cubierto de hermosas hojas verdes, aquel longevo árbol que estaba ubicado en aquella zona especial que tanto cariño le tenían los dos.

Anna decidió soltarse de su enamorado mientras caminaba cerca del mirador que ahora tenía flores de verano adornándolas, ella cerró los ojos para sentir la brisa del verano junto a los últimos rayos de sol antes que finalmente se oculte.

Kristoff observaba con ternura a la joven de cabellos naranja, mientras su mano se colocaba en aquel bolsillo donde al comienzo del día había guardado una pequeña caja, inmediatamente los nervios volvieron a él, y algunas palabras en su mente empezaron a emerger, "¿le gustará?, ¿aceptara? O se burlara de mí… no eso último no lo creo… aunque somos pareja un años… pero…", la palabras y las preguntas no dejaban de emerger mientras aún observaba a la joven que en cualquier momento voltearía, "Muy bien Kristoff, solo las oportunidades se dan un vez… es ahora o nunca".

- Anna.

La joven se voltio mientras observaba al joven rubio con muchos nervios y una cara roja como el tomate, la cual solo se acercó a Kristoff con una sonrisa, por alguna razón ella empezaba a intuir lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, así que su corazón empezó a agitarse con emoción.

- Anna, bueno yo… no soy un príncipe, tampoco tengo riquezas que ofrecerte, tal vez sea un poco renegón.

- ¿Un poco?

- Bueno, un renegón.

- Lo siento, continua.

El joven rubio se aclaró la garganta para proseguir – Incluso cuando nos encontramos en aquella aventura por encontrar a Elsa, yo te dije que es bueno conocer a alguien antes de tomar una decisión para toda la vida… yo lo estuve pensando mucho, y sé que ya paso un año de todo ello, pudimos conocernos más, y hemos pasado maravillosos momentos juntos, incluso ahora no me imagino una vida sin ti Anna.

Kristoff dio una bocanada de aire, mientras su cara ya no podía tener más rojo que nunca, mientras Anna sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón iba a salir de su cuerpo.

Finalmente aquel muchacho de ojos color café se adorrillo frente a la princesa de Arendelle, y aquella mirada llena de amor y una mescla de los sentimientos más puros se fijó en los ojos turquesa de la joven.

- Anna ¿Deseas casarte conmigo? – Aquella cajita que llevaba en la mano finalmente mostro un hermoso anillo plateado con un pequeño diamante, era sencillo pero aquella sensilles hacia demostrar una gran belleza con aquel pequeño obsequio que iba dirigido a la joven, la cual tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras un chillido de felicidad salía de los labios de la doncella.

- ¡Claro que sí Kristoff! – La joven ya no pudo contenerlo y salto a los brazos del joven, a lo cual ambos cayeron sobre el piso acompañados de las risas de los dos enamorados, el joven rubio fue el primero en levantarse para ayudar a la princesa, mientras le colocaba aquel delicado anillo en el dedo que simbolizaba compromiso, Anna no dejaba de observar aquel bello regalo y que dentro de un tiempo pasaría a ser la esposa de su encantador montañero.

- Gracias Kristoff, realmente yo tampoco me imagino una vida alejada de ti, gracias a ti sé que es el amor de verdad, y estoy segura que seremos muy felices – dándole un pequeño beso en los labios al joven rubio - ¡imagínate cuando Elsa se entere!, no sabes lo feliz que se pondrá, tenemos que programar la boda ¿Podría ser en la capilla de la iglesia del pueblo? ¿O en el bosque de los Trolls junto a Gran Pabby? ¿Qué flores pondríamos? ¡Y mi vestido! Tendré que pensar en uno bonito…

- Anna tranquilízate, se lo emocionada que estás – el joven cogió en un abrazo a Anna mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho – pero hagámoslo con calma, ahorita lo primero, es pedir el consentimiento de Elsa, recuerda que después de todo es la reina y debo de pedir tu mano a ella.

- Tienes razón, entonces vamos ahora a decirle, seguro debe seguir en su despacho.

- Creo que ya es un poco tarde para ello, ahorita ya debe estar cansada, lo haré mañana en la mañana, pero yo solo Anna, después de todo debo conversar con ella.

- Bueno, está bien, pero apenas termines de conversar con Elsa, pasas a decirme como te fue.

- Es una promesa.

Anna se levantó de puntillas mientras le daba otro beso en los labios a su ahora novio, se sentía muy feliz, que era más seguro que aquella noche no dormiría de la emoción.

Nuevamente aquel gran árbol fue el testigo de un momento especial. La princesa en su cabeza pensaba que aquel árbol de "la zona especial" debería llamarse el "árbol del amor".


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Elsa se encontraba en su despacho tomando una taza de té tibio, la luz de una vela encendida era la única que la acompañaba en aquella noche estrellada en Arendelle, ella se encontraba observando los papales que tenía, sabía que Arendelle necesitaba seguir haciendo tratados con otros reinos para que siga prosperando, si bien había cortado relaciones con Weselton debido al incidente de hace un año, eso no la detuvo para encontrar nuevos aliados, así que durante ese periodo si era necesario, aprovechaba la oportunidad de hacer viajes para fortalecer aquel lazo que traería beneficios a Arendelle, en algunas oportunidad también permitía que Anna fuese como su representante, o en caso se quedará en Arendelle, ella asumiera su puesto.

Mientras ella seguía revisando los papeles, no pasó desapercibido en ella una carta con el sello de las Islas del Sur, Elsa cogió delicadamente ese sobre mientras una sensación de nervios la invadía, a decir verdad, ella aún tenía en sus recuerdos como el treceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur intento matarla y apoderarse del reino engañando a su querida hermana.

Pero bien Elsa sabía que la culpa solo fue del príncipe Hans, así que ella mando una explicación de los hechos al Rey, padre de Hans, y el motivo por el cual él ya no era bien recibido en Arendelle. Para fortuna de la reina, el rey de las Islas del Sur comprendió lo sucedido y hasta donde supo el príncipe tuvo que hacer trabajos comunitarios como castigo, ya que no era bien visto que terminara en el calabozo siendo un príncipe de su propio reino, pero la rubia platinada sabía que era orgulloso, y ese era el peor castigo que le podrían hacer, su temor era que pudiese planear una venganza, pero ya habiendo pasado un año, poco a poco se desvanecía ese miedo.

"Estimada Reina Elsa

Le escribo esta carta para hacerle saber que estaríamos gustosos de contar con su presencia en el baile de cumpleaños de mi hijo mayor y heredero al trono de las Islas del Sur, el príncipe Anders, espero que esta sea una perfecta oportunidad para finalmente hacer las paces de los hechos que atentaron contra su vida a causa del menor de mis hijos y finalmente solidificar la alianza entre ambos reinos.

Esperando contar con su presencia.

Atte.

Rey Javier de las Islas del Sur."

Elsa dio un suspiro de tranquilidad al terminar de leer la carta, finalmente ya no habría esa tensión en ambos reinos a causa del problema de hace un año, aunque sabía que tendría que tener cuidado si pensaba ir a aquel baile… ¿Baile? Justo el punto débil de la reina, no era buena en ello, y aunque lo intentara evitar, tendría que aceptar en aquella fiesta la invitación de otros nobles.

Finalmente la reina decidió dejar de lado los papeles, ya era la hora de la cena y era muy seguro que apenas llegara Anna le pediría explicaciones de porque al final no fue a la playa, al salir de su despacho sumergida en pensamientos sobre la perfecta excusa que diría a su hermana, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una bella melodía que provenía del piano que se encontraba en el gran salón. Elsa, curiosa por aquella música decidió ir a ver quién tocaba tan hermosa pieza.

La joven reina se acercó al gran salón finalmente encontrando al joven de cabellos azabache, el cual se encontraba en su propio mundo con los ojos cerrados mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de gozo al tocar cada tecla del piano.

- Es una hermosa melodía.

- Oh disculpe su alteza, no me percate de su presencia.

- Oh no, por favor continua, tocas muy bien, me gustaría poder terminar de escuchar.

El muchacho continuo tocando la melodía a petición de la reina la cual no pudo evitar también cerrar los ojos para sentir mejor lo que deseaba transmitir el joven, era una melodía tranquila pero que a la vez transmitía algo de tristeza. De repente aquel piano fue acompañado de una dulce melodía proveniente de la voz de la reina de las nieves, ella no era de cantar, y las pocas veces que lo hacía era solo en frente de Anna, ni siquiera Kristoff la ha escuchado cantar, pero aquellas oportunidades que Anna la había podido oír, siempre le decía cuanto la admiraba al tener una voz tan hermosa. El joven Gerard que se encontraba tocando el piano, no pudo evitar sorprenderse de escuchar a la reina cantar, su voz era como el canto de las aves además que transmitía una dulzura y calma única, realmente se sentía afortunado de lo que estaba presenciando.

Gerard y Elsa terminaron la canción con una sonrisa.

- Su alteza, no tenía idea de la hermosa voz que usted posee.

- Realmente no pensé cantar – levemente un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas de la joven rubia, lo cual noto el azabache que no pudo evitar quedarse embelesado nuevamente por los gestos tan delicados de la joven – por cierto… ¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar tan bien?

- Es una larga historia su alteza, solo puedo decir que desde mi infancia me enseñaron el placer por la música, a cada nuevo lugar al que voy siempre lo primero que me fijo además de su cultura, es su música… aunque a veces extraño tener un lugar que finalmente diga "hogar".

- De alguna manera lo comprendo Gerard – Elsa empezó a dar unos pasos con dirección a la salida, mientras nuevamente se volteaba al joven azabache – Por cierto, acompáñanos a la cena, después de todo eres mi invitado.

- Pero su alteza yo…

- Dime Elsa, y descuida, estoy segura que a mi hermana Anna le dará gusto en conocerte.

.

.

La noche era hermosa, Anna no podía dejar de contemplar las estrellas que ya estaban en el firmamento mientras Kristoff terminaba de alistar a Sven que había pasado un rato jugando con Olaf.

- En serio no te puedes quedar al menos para la cena.

- Lo siento Anna, pero hoy debo darle las noticias a mi familia.

- Bueno, entonces no te retraso más, nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana Anna – dándole un leve beso en la frente de la joven de cabellos naranja.

- Nos vemos Kristoff, Sven – comento el pequeño muñeco de nieve.

- Nos vemos Olaf – finalmente el joven empezó a alejarse montando a su amigo el reno, mientras Anna se quedó observando junto a Olaf la imagen del rubio hasta que desapareció de sus vistas.

- Muy bien Olaf, es mejor que pasemos.

- ¡Oh sí! Elsa debe estar esperándonos con la cena.

- Si, y de paso sabremos el motivo de que al final no fue al picnic.

Mientras la joven princesa ingresaba al castillo junto al pequeño Olaf, ella no dejaba de tararear una melodía de felicidad por su reciente compromiso con Kristoff, todos quienes la veían pasar se veían contagiados de la felicidad de Anna, al menos más ese día.

- Buenas noches Elsa – Anna finalmente entro al comedor del castillo encontrándose con su hermana y a un invitado de ella, a lo cual ella aclaro su garganta y comportamiento explosivo a uno más calmado y propio de una princesa, Olaf al darse cuenta de ello decidió alejarse antes que sea notado – Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Anna, adelante pasa a sentarte con nosotros.

- Buenas noches su alteza – saludo muy amable Gerard – es un placer conocerla, justo Elsa me estuvo contando de usted.

- ¿Elsa le hablo de mí?

- Si, me dijo que es su más preciado tesoro.

Anna sonrió en dirección a su hermana la cual le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa; mientras la princesa de Arendelle ya se acomodaba en su sitio, que era a la derecha del asiento de la reina, la cual siempre estaba en la parte central de aquel gran comedor

- ¿Y con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?

- Anna, te presento al Señor Gerard Lunger, es un invitado al cual estoy acogiendo en el castillo.

Anna abrió los ojos a no más poder al escuchar lo que acababa de decir su hermana, "un invitado al cual acoge en el castillo", Anna sabía que había un motivo, o quizás ya se conocían desde antes.

- No había escuchado hablar de Gerard… ¡Perdón por mi descortesía!

- No descuide su alteza, no hay ningún inconveniente con que me llame a mi nombre.

- Bueno a decir verdad Anna, hay una historia por el cual Gerard está con nosotras.

- Soy todo oídos y estaré atenta de escucharlo de principio a fin.

La cena fue de unos platillos ligeros, mientras conversaban de todo lo que había ocurrido a lo largo del día, y como un plebeyo, algo más aristócrata y refinado que Kristoff había terminado hospedándose en el castillo, Anna observaba que el chico era muy educado pero también agradable, así que fue rápido para ella congeniar con Gerard. Elsa observaba la escena con una leve sonrisa, después de todo a Anna no le pareció mal que se quedara como huésped en el palacio, aunque la reina de las nieves sabia en sus adentros que podría ser tema de habladurías por la estancia del joven.

Habiendo terminado la cena, y mientras Gerda retiraba los finos platos vacíos, Gerard pasó a retirarse a su alcoba acompañado de Kai, mientras Elsa se quedó unos minutos con Anna.

- Gerard me parece que es un chico muy amigable ¿Tú qué opinas? – comento alegre la peli-naranja.

- Pienso que es muy refinado para ser un viajero.

- ¿No te dijo de dónde provenía?

- No me menciono aún el lugar donde vivió, pero si me dijo que "le gustaría encontrar un lugar al que llamar hogar".

- Mmmm, quizás se aburrió de vivir una vida de gente rica e importante para pasar a ser libre.

- Siendo así, él cumplió lo que tanto tú y yo soñamos una vez.

Unas risas traviesas se escucharon por el comedor mientras ambas jóvenes recordaban lo ocurrido hace un año.

- Pero Elsa, dime la verdad… ¿lo invitaste a quedarse en palacio porque realmente temiste por su bienestar y el tuyo, o porque lo viste un buen partido? – Anna empezó a guiñar el ojo derecho dando a entender a Elsa que el joven era muy apuesto, a lo que la joven rubia no pudo evitar abochornarse un poco por el comentario de su pecosa hermana.

- Anna tu sabes muy bien lo que pienso sobre ese tema.

- Vamos Elsa, ya han venido diferentes pretendientes e invitaciones para poder cortejarte, pero a todos los haz rechazado, sabes que en algún momento Arendelle necesitara ver a un nuevo príncipe heredero.

- Anna…

- Pero digo la verdad, y ya sé que te incomoda ello, pero ya es hora de que le abras la puerta al amor – la joven princesa de 19 años trato de calmar la incomodidad de su hermana mayor con una leve sonrisa y hablando más amable, ella realmente durante ese tiempo ha visto como su hermana rechazaba a cada pretendiente que aparecía, algunos a justa razón porque eran egocéntricos o buscaban su corona, pero habían otros que eran amables y encantadores, por un momento pensó que era por la presión de los consejeros que una reina debía tener un rey, pero después se dio cuenta que en realidad rechazaba al amor, tal vez porque aún no encontraba al idóneo ¿Pero cómo conocería al idóneo si no se daba la oportunidad?, Anna siempre pensaba en ello.

- Anna, es mejor que descanses – finalmente Elsa se levantó de su sitio esquivando el tema del cual quería continuar hablando la princesa, la cual hizo notorio un puchero con su rostro, nuevamente Elsa se volvió un tempano ante el amor.

Ya en su habitación, la joven princesa terminaba de desatar una trenza de su hermosa cabellera naranja mientras meditaba lo ocurrido con su hermana y el joven Gerard ¿Habrá sido casualidad del destino? Bueno, lo primero era saber sus intenciones, al menos Anna durante su primera experiencia de "amor" aprendió a conocer primero a la persona y sobretodo averiguar sus verdaderas intenciones, al menos ya tenía una idea de quien podría encargarse de ello, mientras una sonrisa risueña aparecía en su rostro nuevamente, ella no podía dejar de pensar en su querido montañero.

Finalmente, cayendo rendida sobre su cama, decide contemplar aquel delicado anillo que se encontraba en su mano, definitivamente no era un sueño lo vivido ese día, pronto pasaría a ser la señora Bjorman, un pequeño chillido de felicidad se dejó escuchar en aquella habitación.

.

.

Un nuevo día marcaba el calendario en Arendelle, mientras el olor al pan recién salido del horno despertaba el apetito diurno de varias personas en el pueblo, a excepción del joven rubio Kristoff, que a pesar de lo que ocurrió ayer con Anna, no podía dejar de estar nervioso de tener que pedir su mano a la Reina Elsa, si bien era su amiga de la infancia, no dejaba de ser la reina de Arendelle. Mientras seguía en pensamientos en cómo encontrar las palabras perfectas, no se percató que ya había llegado a los estables reales.

- "Vamos, tu puedes hacerlo Kristoff" – Sven empezó a "hablarle" nuevamente a su amigo.

- No es tan sencillo como lo crees… después de todo se trata de pedir la mano de Anna.

- "Pero si has tenido el coraje de pedirle matrimonio, entonces puedes decirle también a la reina".

- Lo intentaré.

Un joven de cabellos azabache se quedó algo asombrado por lo que acababa de presenciar al acercarse a los establos.

- ¡Wow! Es la primera vez que veo tanta sincronía entre un hombre con su reno.

Kristoff dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz, he inmediatamente reconoció a aquel joven, era el mismo con el que por poco choca el día de ayer antes de llegar a la playa.

- Espera, tú eres… el chico de ayer en el puerto.

- Oh entonces tú eres quien por poco me atropella con su reno.

- Disculpa realmente, no fue mi intención.

- Jajaja, descuida, al final parece que ayer fue mi día de mala suerte, porque al final termine cayendo al agua por aquella yegua.

- ¿El caballo de la reina?

- Es una larga historia… por cierto, soy Gerard.

- Kristoff – ambos jóvenes chocan sus manos en señal de saludo.

- Creo que mi estancia en Arendelle será más interesante de lo que parece – el joven le regalo una sonrisa al montañero - disculpa la intromisión de tu conversación con tu reno, pero alcance a oír que le pedirás la mano de la princesa Anna a Elsa, me imagino que eres quien le dio ese anillo de compromiso a la princesa.

- ¿Anna comento de ello?

- Descuida, no ha comentado nada, es solo que note aquel detalle cuando ella empezó a preguntarme sobre algunos viajes que había realizado, me imagino que Elsa también debe a verlo notado.

- Es un alivio… bueno mejor paso a adelantarme, ¿sabes si Elsa sigue en su despacho?

- Sí, justo me cruce con ella en el pasillo.

- Gracias, nos vemos luego.

El joven azabache solo levando la mano dándole suerte a Kristoff, el cual en sus adentros pensaba que se podrían llevar bien, después de todo no se veía un mal chico, aunque le parecía curioso al rubio por qué él llamaba tan informal a Elsa… de seguro Anna más tarde le contaría la historia, ya que Elsa era un poco más reservada en ese sentido.

Finalmente las grandes puertas de aquel despacho se encontraban frente a él, como nunca Kristoff imagino que aquellas puertas eran más grandes de las que ya conocía, se sentía nervioso, pero no había marcha atrás, era ahora o nunca.

- Adelante joven Kristoff, la reina Elsa lo espera.

- Gracias Kai.

- Compermiso su alteza – inmediatamente aquel señor bonachón y gentil pasaba a retirarse mientras dejaba a solas al joven rubio quien observaba a Elsa en su escritorio ordenando algunos papeles antes de fijar su mirada a Kristoff.

- Buenos días su majestad – Kristoff hizo una reverencia a Elsa, quien no pudo evitar sentirse un poco sorprendida.

- Buenos días Kristoff, oh y por favor, no es necesario tanta formalidad, tu sabes muy bien que somos amigos.

- Lo sé su alteza, pero… tengo una razón por la que actuó de esta manera – finalmente Kristoff entre una mescla de nervios y seriedad dirigió su mirada a Elsa, la cual inmediatamente empezó a entender la situación y decidió mirarlo con la serenidad de una reina.

- ¿Y a que se debe esa razón Kristoff?

Kristoff respiro hondo para darse un poco más de valor.

- Su alteza, vengo a pedirle formalmente la mano de la princesa Anna.

Elsa se mantenía serena, parece que la noticia no la sorprendió, quizás ya lo venía venir tarde o temprano, después de un breve silencio Elsa volvió a pronunciar algunas palabras.

- Kristoff ¿Sabes la responsabilidad que lleva el casarse con Anna? Ella no es cualquier chica, sabes bien el lugar que tiene en este reino.

- Lo sé, por eso lo he pensado mucho, si bien soy honesto al decir que no me agrada la refinada vida de un príncipe, soy un hombre que siempre está acostumbrado a trabajar y ganar su propio dinero de manera honrada, y si bien es cierto que no tengo riquezas que ofrecer… pero el amor que siento por Anna es sincero, no me atrevería a hacerle daño nunca, al contrario, siento que ella me ha enseñado a valorar más la vida alrededor de uno, y ahora no puedo imaginarme una vida alejado de ella, ella es lo más importante que tengo su alteza, y le doy mi palabra que siempre la haré feliz, aún si eso depende tener que cambiar mi estilo de vida por ella.

Elsa se sentía conmovida por las palabras de Kristoff, pero sabía que debía mantener la serenidad.

- ¿Y cuándo planean hacer la boda?

- Queremos hacerlo a mediados de la primavera, de aquí en 10 meses aproximadamente.

- ¿No crees que es un poco lejano?

Kristoff se sorprendió por las palabras de la reina, la cual finalmente le regala una sonrisa mientras se acerca a abrazar al rubio fortachón.

- Por favor cuida mucho de Anna, Kristoff, ella es el mayor tesoro que tengo y te lo estoy entregando – Elsa finalmente dio el consentimiento oficial para el compromiso de su hermana y su amigo de la infancia – Aunque espero que otras noticias igual de buenas me las puedas decir antes, esta vez te paso que le hayas pedido la mano a mi hermana antes de informármelo.

- Lo siento su alteza… - el rubio pensó que Gerard tenía razón al decir que Elsa si se había dado cuenta.

- Jejeje, Kristoff, ahora si no puedes tratarme más con formalidades, finalmente seremos familia, así que vuelve a llamarme como antes.

- Muchas gracias Elsa, bueno si me disculpas, iré a informarle a Anna, de seguro debe seguir dormida.

- Si no se despierta, me llamas para darte una ayuda – Elsa movió sus manos haciendo salir una pequeña escarcha.

- Es un trato – comento con una sonrisa Kristoff, definitivamente Anna no perdía algunas costumbres.

- Kristoff, antes que te retires, por favor pasen los dos a desayunar al comedor, mandare a avisar a Gerda que preparen el mejor desayuno como un motivo previo de celebración, además de coordinar sobre la ceremonia de compromiso.

- En verdad tenemos que pasar por todo ello…

- Es parte de la tradición real, y sobre todo una forma de decirles a los demás "pretendientes" de Anna, que ya es una mujer comprometida, además que sería una oportunidad de que te conozcan.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del joven, pero sabía lo que tenía que aceptar, aún le guste o no… aunque no sabía si iba a soportarlo tanto.

Elsa finalmente se quedó sola en su despacho mientras observo en su ventana el paisaje de Arendelle, sentía una inmensa felicidad por su hermana y Kristoff, y de alguna forma también envidia de ellos… el amor era algo muy complejo. Mientras pensaba en ello, su vista alcanzo a ver al joven Gerard en el patio del castillo, parecía que leía un libro cómodamente mientras se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la fuente, Elsa no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en él, de alguna manera le parecía un buen chico, tenía su edad, era formal, tiene un talento en las artes musicales y era apuesto… ¡Un momento! ¿Pensó en apuesto? Sus mejillas no pudieron evitar ponerse rojas por lo que acababa de pensar, justo Anna en la cena de anoche le había mencionado algo similar, pero no le dio importancia… al menos eso pensó.

Elsa finalmente se alejó de la ventana, mientras Gerard quien se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre la cultura de Arendelle, que pudo aprovechar en pedir prestado de la biblioteca del castillo, no pudo evitar fijar su vista hacia la ventana que daba al despacho de la reina. De alguna manera, él se sentía cautivado y feliz junto a su presencia, aunque no entendía el por qué aún.

* * *

**Hola a todos, discúlpenme enormemente por el retraso, pero se me acumularon muchas cosas en el mes que paso, que ya no pude continuar de escribir (estaba estancada solo en la parte final :( ) pero lo importante es que les traigo el capítulo dos, espero que les guste ;), espero traerles pronto el siguiente capítulo x3 que ya viene a ser la antesala de los hechos que vivirán los personajes de este fic x3**

**The animal fairy 1****:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, aquí te dejo la continuación y disculpándome por el retraso.

**Emily Paulina:** Emily, muchisisisisimas gracias por seguir la secuela de mi fic, y me alegra bastante que te gustara el lugar de la pedida de mano, lo pensé bastante, pero realmente creo que no me equivoque en elegir el gran árbol como la zona de la pedida de mano n.n, gracias de antemano por el apoyo ;) me haces muy feliz.

**Alexis Lion 99: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que puedas leer este nuevo capítulo, y mil disculpas el retraso.

**Madison Luna Marie Ross****:** Madison, MUCHAS GRACIAS por continuar leyendo la secuela nOn, y me alegra que te gustara el primer capítulo, jajaja pobre Gerard, en verdad si pienso que es un imán de problemas x3, y si, tenemos boda al asecho n_n

**Desde ya gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis historias y comentar :), no saben lo feliz que me hacen. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Los pasillos del castillo eran hermosos, propios de un lugar así, aunque por momentos parecían iguales, pero con el tiempo y las constantes visitas, ya no le parecía tan igual, al menos eso sentía el joven montañero cuando se acercaba a la habitación de la princesa Anna, la que en ocasiones llamaba "dormilona", aunque mucho de cierto tenía esa frase.

- Anna, ya es de día – comento Kristoff en frente la puerta de la habitación de la pelinaranja mientras daba algunos suaves golpes a la puerta.

- Cinco minutos más… - una respuesta perezosa salió de aquella habitación, haciendo suspirar y a la vez dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro del rubio.

- Anna, ya hablé con Elsa – Después de decir esas palabras, se escucharon unos golpes en el piso, al parecer Anna se había caído de la cama al intentar levantarse, Kristoff pregunto si estaba bien, a lo que Anna abrió la puerta de su habitación con una sonrisa, sus cabellos sueltos livianamente despeinado y aún en pijamas, que para Kristoff fue un sonrojo inmediato cuando ella le dio un abrazo seguido de un chillido de felicidad.

- Kristoff pasa, cuéntame todo – Anna observo como una centinela si no había ningún guardia o sirviente que haya escuchado lo que dijo, para después jalar de la mano al montañero con dirección a su habitación.

- Anna creo que no es correcto esto, Elsa nos va a matar.

- Oh vamos Kristoff, ella no sé va a enterar, además… ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Ella lo acepto con calma, pero existen algunas condiciones que debemos cumplir antes de casarnos.

- Me imagino que es el Baile de Compromiso – Anna sonrió de manera soñadora al imaginarse aquel día, quien Kristoff noto algo incómodo, a decir verdad él nunca fue buen bailarín, y siempre que hubo oportunidad, escapaba de alguna manera de aquellos eventos de bailes, a pesar que Anna se oponía a que hiciera ello.

- Por cierto, sobre ese tema, Elsa desea que desayunemos junto a ella, así que antes que termine congelado, es mejor que te cambies. – Kristoff se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes recibir de nuevo un abrazo de Anna, lo cual lo dejo sorprendido y decidió corresponderle.

- A partir de ahora todo marchara bien para los dos, no espero el momento en que finalmente podamos unir nuestras vidas por siempre, te amo Kristoff.

- Yo también Anna, te amo como no tienes idea…. – Kristoff tomo delicadamente el rostro de la princesa quien le miraba con aquellos dos luceros turquezas, mientras un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, un suave y delicado beso rozo los labios de la joven la cual entre tan bello gesto de parte de su novio, solo pudo sonreír – No te tardes.

- Está bien – finalmente la puerta de su habitación se cerró mientras volvía a ver aquel anillo puesto en su mano, no era un sueño después de todo.

Y tal como lo dijo Elsa, el desayuno más parecía un banquete con motivo de celebración por el compromiso de Anna y Kristoff, el joven rubio no salía de su asombro mientras se sentaba en la mesa, sobre todo por la rapidez de los cocineros reales en hacer tan deliciosos manjares. Gerard también se sentó en la mesa por invitación de Elsa, mientras ella ya estaba en su sitio de siempre mientras esperaba con calma la entrada de su hermana.

- La princesa Anna debe de estar muy feliz por la buena noticia – comento el joven azabache mientras acomoda su servilleta.

- Conociendo a mi hermana debe estar saltando de la felicidad.

- Hablando de ella… - el montañero no termino de decir la frase cuando un muy feliz Anna entro al comedor tarareando una canción, Elsa sonrió al ver lo feliz que se encontraba.

- Buenos días hermana, buenos días Gerard.

- Buenos días princesa Anna.

- Buenos días Anna.

Anna se sentó en su sitio teniendo cerca a su hermana y por supuesto a su futuro esposo, Elsa viendo que ya estaban reunidos todos en la mesa junto con la compañía de Kai y Gerda, quienes estaban atentos si necesitaban algo más, decidió darles las felicitaciones a su hermana y a su amigo, el cual fue seguido por Gerard, quien también felicito a los novios.

El desayuno fue ameno para todos, entre unas cuantas risas, además de empezar a planificar la fecha del baile, el cual Elsa se iba a encargarse de los preparativos aunque Anna insistía que tenía que participar en su elaboración, pero Elsa se oponía porque si no dejaría de ser una sorpresa para ella y Kristoff.

Gerard por momentos prefería mantenerse callado, después de todo le contagiaban esa alegría aquella singular familia real, aunque debía admitir que por momentos le cautivaba la hermosa sonrisa que esbozaba Elsa.

Finalmente aquel momento de ensueño para Gerard se terminó cuando Anna le hizo una pregunta.

- Y Gerard ¿Qué nos puedes contar de ti?

Gerard se sentía un poco avergonzado, a decir verdad se había perdido un poco de la conversación que había en la mesa solo por mirar a la reina.

- En realidad princesa Anna… no tengo mucho más que contar sobre mí. He viajado a diferentes lugares y me gusta admirar la cultura que cada uno lleva, se puede decir que es interesante saber las tradiciones que otros países llevan, entre fiestas que los pueblos organizan sea por sus reyes u otras costumbres, aunque aquellos viajes me hacen perder a veces los sucesos que ocurrían en los reinos de estos lados del mapa.

- Eso explica el que no hubiera estado enterado sobre mí – comento Elsa calmadamente.

- ¿Me imagino que también ha ido a Corona? – pregunto entusiasmada Anna.

- Sí, es un hermoso y cálido país, y sobre todo la tradición de las linternas de luces al cielo en los cumpleaños de la princesa Rapunzel, un hermoso espectáculo que es difícil de describirlo.

- A decir verdad Gerard, Rapunzel es una pariente de nosotras – Elsa comento con una sonrisa mientras seguía escuchando el relato del joven.

- No tenía la más remota idea – miro algo sorprendido por lo que le acababa de decir la joven rubia - hasta donde sé ella es una de las pocas princesas que se ha casado por amor y no por compromisos reales, se dice que su esposo era un ladrón, pero que al amor lo transformo por completo.

- Eugine – Anna y Elsa a la misma voz dijeron el nombre de quien era el esposo de su querida prima materna mientras unas risas traviesas escapaban de ambas. Kristoff solo sonreía al ver aquellos gestos tan amistosos de las hermanas, además, aunque aún no conociera a los primos de la reina y la princesa de Arendelle, lo que decía Gerard lo comprendía, sobre todo lo que dijo de Eugine, de alguna manera se sentía de la misma manera mientras observaba a Anna.

- Lo que si debo agregar, es que es bueno saber que usted princesa Anna y Kristoff hayan encontrado la felicidad entre los dos, no todos tienen la misma suerte que ustedes.

- Lo que dice Gerard es cierto.

- Gracias en verdad Gerard, Elsa, estoy segura que seremos muy felices – Anna comento esto último mientras observa a su amado novio, quien le devolvió una sonrisa, a decir verdad Kristoff no era de muchas palabras, pero debía admitir que disfrutaba de la charla que había en ese momento.

- Por cierto Gerard, ya que mencionas sobre los viajes que has hecho ¿Algún lugar en particular que no te gusto? – pregunto algo curioso Kristoff.

- Creo que el frio de los países del Norte son los que no me han agradado.

- ¿El frio? – pregunto Elsa algo sorprendida mientras se cogía las manos.

- Aunque las tradiciones de invierno de parte de algunos pueblos son hermosos, el frio no me permitió disfrutar al máximo… - el hombre de cabellos azabaches cambio a una mirada triste, parecía dudar en si decir o no lo que tenía en su mente, Elsa lo pudo notar, y por una parte escondió sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras también miraba algo pensativa, la princesa Anna no pudo evitar notar la incomodidad de aquel momento, tanto de su hermana como de Gerard.

- ¿Ocurrió algo Gerard? – finalmente la pelinaranja preguntó.

- A decir verdad yo antes tenía un lugar al que llamar hogar, pero un día de invierno, justo empezaba una tormenta de nieve… fue cuando me aleje de mi hogar y pase a tener una vida de nómade, es un triste recuerdo, pero el lado bueno de ello es que me permitió conocer nuevas costumbres y apreciar mucho más lo bello de este mundo… bueno no quiero terminar arruinándoles más el desayuno por mi causa.

- No descuida, perdón por preguntarte más de lo debido – comento Anna levemente avergonzada quien observo como el desayuno paso a ser menos agradable, así que decidió dirigir la conversación a otro lado - ¡Por cierto Elsa! ¿Ha llegado alguna invitación a algún nuevo baile? – la peli-naranja encontró otro rumbo para bajar la tensión.

- A decir verdad, tengo una invitación a un baile por el cumpleaños del Príncipe Anders.

- ¿Príncipe Anders? Su nombre me es familiar… - comento Anna mientras trataba de hacer memoria sobre aquel príncipe.

Elsa observo a su hermana, por un momento no sabía si decirle toda la verdad, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que enterarse, aquella mirada como el azul del cielo voltio hacia al maestro proveedor de hielo, quien en una mirada pudo comprender a donde es que se dirigía la reina, cambiando su semblante a uno de seriedad y preocupación.

- Mmmm de verdad estoy segura que escuche su nombre en algún lado… pero si es un baile no deberías ir sola – Anna observo inmediatamente a Gerard quien tomaba un sorbo de su taza de té - ¿Por qué no vas con Gerard? Podría ser tu pareja de baile.

- ¿Gerard? – comento Elsa ligeramente sorprendida por la propuesta de su hermana, quien inmediatamente le dirigió una mirada picara, entendiendo a donde nuevamente se dirigía Anna.

- ¿Yo? Pero no sé si sea prudente que alguien como yo acompañe a la reina de Arendelle a una fiesta así.

- Gerard por eso no te preocupes, yo me encargo de mandar a hacer un traje a tu medida, y definitivamente Kristoff también me ayudará en ello.

- ¡Hey! ¿Yo también?

- Elsa y Gerard deben practicar para el baile, sobretodo Elsa, y ya no es pretexto que no sabes bailar, así que empezaremos a practicar hoy mismo, le diré a los consejeros que pospongan la reunión… ¡Ah! Kristoff tú también practicaras.

- Anna, agradezco tu buena intención pero creo que rechazare tal invitación.

- No Elsa, está vez no. Vamos tómalo como un relajo, además yo creo que donde sea a que tu vallas, si te acompaña Gerard, estarás bien.

- Anna, aún no te he dicho el lugar al que iré…

- Ya recordé de donde es el príncipe Anders, por eso mismo, de todo corazón deseo que Gerard te acompañe.

- ¿Elsa está bien que vallas allí? – comento preocupado Kristoff, mientras Gerard observaba algo confundido lo que ocurría.

La rubia platinada observo la mirada de su hermana, sabía que se preocuparía si iba sola, pero también por otro lado estaba aquella alianza prometida con las Islas del Sur, un suspiro salió de la joven reina mientras se cruzó su mirada con Gerard.

- Gerard, disculpa la petición de mi hermana… pero ¿Crees que sea posible que me puedas acompañar a este Baile?

El azabache observo algo sorprendido lo que acababa de decirle la reina, y tomando en cuenta como se encontraba la princesa y su novio, no le quedo de otra que aceptar aquel compromiso.

.

.

Una semana paso en Arendelle, una semana muy agitada sobre todo para la reina y su invitado, que poco a poco iba conociéndolo más, y de alguna manera se sentía feliz con su compañía, Anna por su lado le comento a Kristoff como es que Elsa no fue ese día del picnic, además de confirmar si realmente era de confiar, así que durante ese tiempo Gerard y Kristoff charlaban en sus momentos libres, sobre todo para el azabache se le había hecho costumbre estar en los establos con Kristoff ayudándolo a alimentar a Sven. Definitivamente y para el alivio de la princesa, sus sospechas fueron ciertas cuando Kristoff le confirmo que realmente no era una mala persona pero si se notaba que había sufrido mucho antes. La peli-naranja definitivamente ahora tenía como misión que tanto su querida hermana mayor como Gerard, pasaran tiempo juntos, tal vez un milagro ocurriría.

Durante ese tiempo, Gerard no dejaba de practicar el baile con Elsa, aunque por momentos ambos se reían de los "ouch" y "ay" de la princesa cuando Kristoff sin intención alguna la pisaba, pero al menos durante esa semana la habían pasado bien y afianzando ese nuevo lazo de amistad que surgía, parte de ese lazo fue cuando Elsa le contó toda su historia a Gerard, dejándolo sorprendido en un comienzo al ver sus poderes y conocer a Olaf.

Aquella semana agitada había pasado y ahora se encontraban ya a punto de desembarcar en el puerto de las Islas del Sur.

- Las Islas del Sur… nunca imagine terminar de venir aquí. – comento el azabache mientras observaba sus calles desde el barco.

- Me siento de la misma manera… - comento Elsa un poco nerviosa, realmente le entraba más nervios terminar encontrándose con Hans.

- Imaginar que eres la reina de las nieves... definitivamente mi vida de nómade me hizo perderme muchas cosas.

- No es tu culpa, pero de alguna manera me alegro mucho que me creyeras y no me vieras como un monstruo.

- Nunca la vería de esa manera su alteza, además tiene un don muy bello.

- Gracias Gerard.

- Y como le di mi palabra a Anna y sobre todo a ti Elsa, hoy seré su acompañante y más fiel protector, aún si nos cruzamos con el príncipe Hans – el azabache coloco su brazo en señal que le pudiese acompañar la reina Elsa, la cual con una ligera sonrisa acepto acompañarlo de esa manera hasta salir del barco y dirigirse al carruaje real que los esperaba.

.

.

Mientras tanto en Arendelle, Anna había quedado a cargo del reino junto a su prometido Kristoff, realmente este último se encontraba más nervioso de realizar algo así, pero Elsa consideraba una perfecta oportunidad para que él fuese aprendiendo la función de ser un futuro príncipe.

- Realmente cuanto deseo pasear afuera en este día soleado, pero definitivamente no podemos salir hasta terminar de leer estos papeles – la peli-naranja no dejaba de lamentase al ver un buen cumulo de hojas en el escritorio que pertenece a la reina. Kristoff que estaba acompañándola y leyendo parte de esos papeles solo pudo hacer un murmuro mientras continuaba leyendo.

Anna al no recibir respuesta del joven, decidió levantarse y dirigirse a donde se encontraba sentado, realmente le sorprendía la concentración que tenía frente a aquella carta, y como después terminaba escribiéndolo en otro papel. Anna al ver su tenacidad entendía que para él debía ser complicado todo ello, incluso para ella misma le resultaba duro a pesar de entenderlo por ser parte de sus funciones, pero lo bueno de Kristoff era su empeño de seguir adelante y su facilidad de aprender. Anna no pudo evitar sonreír y decidió continuar adelante, les tomaría quizás todo el día pero que importaba si después de todo estarían juntos. A veces el silencio y la compañía mutua eran un buen regalo para ambos.

.

.

La noche del Baile por el cumpleaños del Principe Anders había comenzado, diferentes reyes, príncipes y princesas se encontraban en dicho baile, además de otros aristócratas, realmente el salón de baile era inmenso y finamente decorado, tal vez era el doble de lo que es salón de baile de Arendelle, pero no dejaba de ser igual de hermoso que el del palacio de la reina Elsa.

Gerard se encontraba nervioso, a decir verdad nunca espero estar en una situación así pero había dado su palabra y tenía que ocultar los nervios mientras esperaba en puerta del salón a Elsa. Suspiro mirando a la luna mientras trataba nuevamente de acomodarse el pañuelo que bajaba sobre su pecho y que hacia juego con aquel traje azul marino con hombreras doradas que fue confeccionado por una modista real encargada por la princesa Anna.

- Gerard disculpa el retraso.

El joven de ojos color azul finalmente voltio su mirada hacia aquella familiar voz, sin evitar sorprenderse por la belleza de cual ninfa viera, la joven reina tenía su cabello suelto y solamente un par de trenzas delgadas recogían los mechones de su delicado rostros el cual era sujetado en la parte de atrás de sus cabellos por un prendedor de flores azules, su vestido era un juego de azul con mangas y el listón de su cintura celeste, realmente se veía tan delicada y hermosa acompañado de un delicado maquillaje en su rostro.

- Su majestad me permite poder acompañarla – comento finalmente Gerard que se inclinó levemente a Elsa mientras le ponía nuevamente su brazo. Elsa con un leve sonrojo acepto el gesto, finalmente entrando los dos al salón de baile, dirigiéndose en primer lugar a saludar al Rey Javier, su esposa y al heredero de la corona de las Islas del Sur, de quien tenía mucha envidia Hans.

- Su alteza real, la Reina Elsa de Arendelle y Sir Gerard Lunger.

- Oh Reina Elsa, que gusto es poder conocerla finalmente en persona.

- El gusto es todo mío Rey Javier.

- Déjeme presentarle a mi hijo Anders – el rey acerco a su hijo, quien se notaba que era al menos 15 años mayor que Elsa además de llevar un traje de color blanco, parecido al que llevo Hans el día de la coronación de Elsa, aunque sus cabellos eran castaños que era acompañado por un bigote finamente arreglado y que hacia juego con su mirada color verde.

- Príncipe Anders, mi más sinceras felicitaciones por su cumpleaños.

- Muchas gracias mi lady – el príncipe Ander en un acto de caballerosidad saludo a Elsa con un ligero beso en sus manos – realmente no espere conocer a la famosa reina de las nieves, sin ofenderla su majestad, pero realmente ahora entiendo el sobrenombre que lleva, realmente es muy hermosa al igual que un copo de nieve.

- Muchas gracias por su elogio príncipe Anders.

- Oh disculpe a mi hijo, es solo que como entenderá aquí en el palacio se hizo muy conocida.

- Descuide, comprendo.

- Si no es mucho pedir su alteza, y disculpando a su acompañante y a mi señorita prometida, me permite la siguiente pieza.

Elsa dudo un momento en aceptar aquella petición, en realidad tenía previsto pasar toda la noche junto a Gerard, pero al ser el dueño del cumpleaños, sabía que sería una ofensa si se retractaba, así que observo al azabache y como si leyese su mente, vio mover su cabeza en señal de aprobación.

La rubia bailo un par de piezas junto al príncipe Anders, pero finalmente Gerard "fue a su rescate" al pedir su turno para poder bailar con ella, Elsa no se sentía muy cómoda bailando con el príncipe, además de ser el centro de atención debido a ello.

- Gracias Gerard.

- De nada Elsa, aunque debo admitir que ya era mi turno para poder bailar contigo, no en vano hemos practicado una semana.

- Jejeje, tienes razón.

Ambos continuaron su baile con tranquilidad, y a pesar que la joven reina llamaba la atención por su belleza, ella rechazaba cortésmente a cuanto príncipe se acercaba a ella.

Tanto Gerard como Elsa decidieron tomarse un descanso, y se acercaron a la mesa de bufete a servirse un poco de bebida. El azabache se encargó de servir primero el vaso de la rubia platinada, quien le devolvía una ligera sonrisa por las atenciones.

Repentinamente un joven alto y piel blanca, ojos rojos y cabellos castaños claros, que vestía un traje de gala color azul, se acercó a donde se encontraba la joven rubia, que por un momento sorprendió el repentino saludo de aquel distinguido hombre de aproximadamente unos 3 años mayor que Elsa.

- Buenas noches su alteza.

- Buenas noches.

- Oh disculpe su alteza, pero debo de decir que entre todas las damas presentes, usted es la más hermosa de este salón.

- Agradezco su cumplido.

- Nuevamente disculpe mi descortesía, pero déjeme presentarme, soy el Príncipe Albert, futuro rey de Romerike.

- Reina Elsa de Arendelle.

- Por favor su alteza, sería una ofensa de mi parte no conocerla, en diferentes reinos su nombre es señal de respeto, admiración y miedo… - una mirada maliciosa finalmente se mostró ante la joven rubia quien no pudo evitar tener una mal presentimiento de ello.

- Me temo que no es algo de mi incumbencia saber que piensan de mí otros reinos.

- Oh perdóneme usted, no fue mi intención ofenderla, más bien me gustaría tener una plática con usted si no es mucho pedir, aunque claro, permitiéndome la siguiente pieza.

- Disculpe su alteza, pero me temo que en estos momentos me encuentro indispuesta para continuar bailando.

- Insisto su majestad, es algo que realmente le conviene atender – nuevamente una sonrisa maliciosa se esbozó en aquel hombre al cual cada vez más empezaba a irritar más a Elsa, pero sabía ella que tenía que mantener su postura.

- Me parece que está siendo muy grosero con mi persona Príncipe Albert.

- Por última vez su alteza, no deseo causar un escándalo en pleno Baile, pero insisto en que bailemos – una mirada seria, de color rojo intenso se posó sobre aquellos ojos azules de la reina, la cual pudo notar el alma de aquel hombre, no era una persona fiable, y estaba segura que lo que quisiera que hablará con ella, no sería nada bueno.

- Disculpe su alteza, pero la reina Elsa es mi acompañante esta noche, así que pediría que por favor deje de incordiarla. – Gerard, como caído del cielo apareció interrumpiendo aquella conversación, dejando levemente sorprendido al futuro soberano de Romerike.

- Es una lástima, realmente quería tener el placer de bailar con la Reina de las Nieves, de todas maneras su alteza… sabrá de mi pronto. Compermiso.

- Dios, realmente ese hombre es muy osado, Gerard muchas gracias nuevamente… - Elsa voltio a ver a su acompañante que minutos atrás la había salvado de aquel hombre de cabellos castaños, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse la rubia al ver al azabache con una mirada sería y preocupada, además de un silencio prolongado.

Aquel osado hombre de cabellos castaños nuevamente se perdió entre la gente del salón de baile, se veía enfadado, pero repentinamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al encontrar en su camino al treceavo principie de las Islas del Sur.

.

.

Unos tres días habían pasado, Anna y Kristoff finalmente habían tenido un descanso después de terminar diferentes labores reales, sabían ambos que el día de mañana llegaría Elsa junto a Gerard, al parecer Elsa finalmente pudo obtener la alianza con las Islas del Sur, además de hacer las paces con aquel reino.

Junto a la chimenea apagada en el salón donde en ocasiones tomaban el té Anna y Elsa, la joven muchacha de ojos turquesa se encontraba recostada sobre un montón de cojines tirados en el suelo mientras observaba un libro sobre estilos de bodas, Kristoff quién la acompañaba en dicho salón sentado en el piso, veía junto a ella aquel libro.

- Kristoff que te parece si hacemos una boda al aire libre, junto a los trolls y la gente de Arendelle.

- Creo que no sería una buena idea.

- Pero ¡¿Por qué?! Creo que sería una oportunidad de estar todos juntos.

- Lo sé y agradezco tu buena intención con mi familia, pero recuerda que la gente de Arendelle no sabe de ellos, y se debe de mantener su secreto.

- Tienes razón – la joven peli-naranja recostó su cara sobre el libro mientras un suspiro se escuchaba salir de ella.

- Anna, que te parece si hacemos dos bodas.

- ¿Dos?

- Sí, la primera sería secreta y significativa, la haríamos en el valle de los Trolls.

- ¡Oh Kristoff que excelente idea! – la joven muchacha no pudo evitar saltar a sus brazos al estar muy de acuerdo con lo que proponía el joven.

- Y la siguiente ya sería como lo que tú sugieres, al campo o la iglesia, pero ya en frente de todos en Arendelle.

- Entonces siendo así… sería en la iglesia, papá y mamá tuvieron su unión en la iglesia del reino, tampoco lo hicieron en la capilla de palacio, me imagino que querían que la fiesta sea de todos y no de solo ellos y los nobles, al menos eso fue lo que me conto Gerda.

- Siendo así, estoy de acuerdo con tu propuesta.

Los brazos fuertes del joven rubio rodearon la cintura de la princesa la cual se recostaba sobre el pecho del joven, se sentían felices, amados, realmente su felicidad no podría romperla nada ni nadie… o al menos eso creían en ese momento.

El puerto de Arendelle se encontraba en más actividad que antes, mientras de un barco procedente de las Islas del Sur, una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que estaba cubierta de una capa negra, bajaba de aquel barco con mucha delicadeza acompañada de una pequeña maleta, dicha joven observaba algo curiosa su entorno, todo era nuevo para ella, hasta que finalmente voltio su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el castillo de Arendelle.

- Muy bien Elise, aquí comienza tu trabajo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa fue lo que se dibujó en el rostro de la joven al seguir fijando su mirada a dicho lugar.

* * *

Wow, un capítulo inmenso x3, pero al menos creo que recompensa la gran tardanza x3, aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo :), espero que les guste además que ya comienza la trama de este fic x3, al menos por estos días creo que les puedo seguir trayendo un par de capítulos nuevos ;) la razón es que estoy de vacaciones de invierno por dos semanas x3, de todas maneras espero que les guste x3, y por si las moscas les invito a mi fanpage "Mary" (lo van a reconocer porque de portada de face tengo a Elsa y Anna y en mi perfil un dibujo de mi dizque yo xD) ahí también ando subiendo dibujos de parte de la trama de este fic, sobretodo con los personajes nuevos que ya hemos conocido en este capítulo.

.

**Rose:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario Rose, y disculpa la tardanza x3, pero aquí ya traigo el capítulo 3, y si tienes razón, creo que tendré que hacer un capítulo de Gerard y su mala suerte xD

**Madison Luna Marie Ross:** Awwww Madison, no sabes lo feliz que me hace leer tus comentarios n.n, haces bien en emparejarlos, y sobre tus dudas, espero despejarlas un poco con este capítulo, sobretodo lo de Elsa, que por fortuna no se encontró con Hans x3. Y sorry este cap no tiene mucho Kristanna ya que son los comienzos de la penuria de ambos T_T, de todas maneras espero que te guste n_n

.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ya nos estamos viendo en un siguiente capítulo x3, **no se olviden de comentar**, no saben cuanto motiva para continuar escribiendo, desde ya **gracias a todos** x3


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

La brisa matutina del verano en Arendelle hacia bailar sutilmente las cortinas de la habitación en donde se encontraba la reina Elsa, aquella habitación en la que pasaba más tiempo en el día, atendiendo mensajes de diferentes reinos, como también lo concerniente al suyo.

Toda aquella rutina le parecía en ocasiones estresante, y más ahora se sentía algo tensa después de a ver regresado de las Islas del Sur, aquel encuentro de hace una semana con el heredero a la corona de Romerike la tenía de nervios, o mejor dicho con un mal presentimiento, pero debía admitir que no todo era estresante, fuera de las reuniones con sus consejeros, siempre había momentos para disfrutar de las pláticas con su hermana, Kristoff, y sobre todo de la compañía de Gerard, quien poco a poco parecía acostumbrarse a aquel mundo en el cual se encontraba Elsa.

Aquella mañana en especial, ella podía disfrutar de la compañía del azabache dentro de su despacho, Gerard se había ofrecido en ayudarla con los papeles mientras ambos se acompañaban con un té helado y un plato de galletas recién horneadas.

- Realmente debo admitir que ser reina es un trabajo muy estresante, no me imagino estar en la misma posición que tú.

- Puedo decir que la mayor parte de mi vida la pase preparándome para esta función.

- Tienes razón… aunque – el azabache voltio su mirada a donde se encontraba Elsa, quien leía concentrada los papeles de quien sabe que reino le había mandado, se sentía algo nostálgico, mientras recordó aquel día del baile y el incidente con Albert, de alguna manera sentía que Elsa también tenía en su cabeza ese tema – Elsa ¿Estás bien?

La rubia abrió aquel par de luceros azules mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el azabache, él solo hecho que le preguntara sobre cómo se encontraba y a donde quería ir con aquella pregunta, parecía como si hubiera visto su alma. Un leve rubor apareció en la pálida piel de la reina, y ya algo más calmada respondió a la pregunta de su nuevo amigo.

- Si es respecto al baile… realmente me siento preocupada.

- El futuro rey Albert de Romerike…. Romerike… - el joven nuevamente puso una mirada distante como si supiera algo sobre aquel reino – Hasta donde sé, el príncipe Albert es un hombre codicioso, si se propone algo es capaz de ir más allá de su propia palabra… entiendo tu preocupación y créeme Elsa, me siento de la misma manera que tú.

- Gerard… - la rubia platinada se quedó observando al joven que tenía al frente, algo no encajaba, o al menos algo de su misterioso pasado se estaba mostrando frente a ella - ¿Cómo sabes del príncipe Albert? Acaso tú…

El azabache se dio finalmente cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, poniéndose de pie solo decidió acercase a Elsa y mirarla fijamente a sus ojos, haciendo que por un instante la reina se pusiera nerviosa, pero no nerviosa de miedo, sino por algo más, mirar aquellos ojos parecía que su corazón empezaba a latir cada segundo con más fuerza.

- Elsa, tú me diste la confianza de contarme tu pasado, tus poderes y mostrarme tu verdadero rostro, la misma confianza que me diste, es la misma que te pido, te doy mi palabra que llegando el momento adecuado pienso contarte toda mi historia, más allá de los viajes que he realizado, antes de aquel día de invierno.

El azabache cogió levemente la mano de la rubia platina, estaba sin guantes, y el sentir el tacto de su mano fría le producía un hormigueo, él le temía al frio, pero no a quien tenía en su frente, de alguna manera aquellas frías manos le trasmitían un calor intenso, y como un acto refleto se inclinó levemente a la soberana de aquel reino y beso sus manos, haciendo que la joven no solo se sorprendiera, sino obtuviese un fuerte color en sus mejillas, tan igual o mayor que una cereza recién cosechada.

Cuando finalmente Elsa iba a hablar, un sonido familiar en la puerta se escuchó.

- Elsa ¿Puedo pasar?

Ambos muchachos se soltaron de la mano, Elsa aclarando su garganta dio la orden para que pasara su pequeña hermana, mientras Gerard se acercó a la puerta para permitirle pasar.

- Hola Gerard.

- Buen día Anna.

- ¡Oh Gerard! Antes que me olvide, Kristoff está en los establos, me dijo que iba a ir un rato al pueblo junto a Sven y Olaf.

- Es cierto, me había olvidado de lo que habíamos quedado, muchas gracias por el aviso Anna, compermiso Elsa.

- Adelante.

La peli-naranja observo el leve rubor que había en el rostro de ambos jóvenes, definitivamente algo había pasado antes que ella llegará, y esperando que finalmente cerrara la puerta el azabache, una mirada picara fue lo primero en salir en dirección a su hermana mayor.

- ¿Me pregunto que habrá ocurrido antes que yo entrará?

- Nada en especial Anna.

- Oh vamos Elsa, vi el rostro de los dos, tú roja, él rojo, ustedes me están escondiendo algo.

- Anna por favor, tú ya sabes lo que pienso de ese tema.

- Tema que ahora no te escaparas de hablar. – La joven princesa suspiro después de decir aquello y algo más calmada y mostrando una leve sonrisa miro de nuevo a la rubia platinada - Vamos Elsa, soy tu hermana y también tu mejor amiga, si hay algo que deseas decirme, estoy aquí para escucharte.

- Bueno… estuvimos conversando Gerard y yo sobre el Baile al que fuimos.

- Aquel baile donde conociste a ese príncipe grosero.

Elsa suspiro cuando Anna menciono aquello.

- Sí, sobre él. Aún no se me va aquello que me dijo aquel día, pero fuera de ello, Gerard me salvo de un apuro en ese momento.

- ¿Y qué piensas de él?

- ¿De quién?

- De Gerard, ambos se han vuelto buenos amigos en estas semanas que han pasado, hasta puedo decir que pasan más tiempo juntos que tú y yo – sonrió nuevamente risueña la joven princesa haciendo que la rubia platinada de ruborizara nuevamente.

- Es un buen chico, amable, gentil, caballeroso, pero también muy misterioso.

- ¿Y te gusta?

- ¿Cómo?

- Vamos Elsa, está en los ojos de los dos, se gustan.

- Anna, tú ya sabes que uno no se puede enamorar de la noche a la mañana.

- No te estoy diciendo si lo amas, sino si te gusta – sonrió levemente la princesa, al parecer finalmente su hermana le estaba empezando a decir sus sentimientos al respecto.

- Anna, es mejor que vayas a ver si Olaf está bien – levemente nerviosa y con un ligero rubor la joven reina se levantó guiando, a empujones, a su pequeña hermana a la salida de su despacho.

- Pero si Olaf…

- Nos vemos luego Anna – sonriendo Elsa cerro su despacho dejando con un puchero a la princesa de Arendelle.

Siempre era lo mismo, Elsa nuevamente había esquivado la pregunta, pero la peli-naranja princesa sabía que tarde o temprano le diría el "sí", y lo ocurrido era una señal. Dejando salir un suspiro se alejó del despacho de su hermana, ahora ella tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Con sutileza la joven princesa se acercó a la cocina del castillo, una habitación grande y abrigadora que tenía un horno inmenso, usualmente estaba llena del personal de servicio, pero ese día en especial y por la hora, era día de compras, así que habían ido al mercado del pueblo o bien algunos estarían descansando.

Entró a la cocina observando su entorno, una sonrisa seguido de recuerdos de su infancia aparecían en su mente, ella siempre se escabullía cada vez que quería buscar chocolates, su principal gusto.

Para suerte de la princesa nadie en ese momento se encontraba en la cocina, era su oportunidad para poder ejecutar su plan, un plan que involucraba un platillo nuevo, una zona especial, la luz de la luna y su amado prometido.

La princesa de Arendelle del bolsillo de su falda saco un papel el cual llevaba su letra, empezó a leerlo en silencio mientras con una de sus manos buscaba los utensilios e ingredientes que pedía. Terminando de tener todo lo necesario, miro todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa y arrimándose las mangas y después de lavarse las manos, sonrió risueña por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- Muy bien Anna, es ahora o nunca.

El día iba pasando con tranquilidad, y ya casi estaba atardeciendo mientras la peli-naranja corría sujetando de una mano una canasta y de la otra a su amado montañero, tenía una sonrisa risueña mientras empezaban a prenderse las luces del pueblo, el joven rubio no dejaba de mirar la alegría desbordante de la princesa, era seguro que algo bueno había pasado.

- Anna ¿Esta vez que haz planeado? – comento Kristoff mientras ya habían llegado a aquella zona especial que tanto querían los dos.

- Una sorpresa.

- Espero que esa sorpresa no sea nada que explote – comento algo sarcástico el joven mientras junto a la peli-naranja se sentaba debajo del árbol que tantas veces vio florecer el amor entre ambos.

- Claro que no es nada que explote, es más bien esto – la joven saco a la vista su canasta abriéndola, dentro de ella había algunos panecillos recién, un poco de frutas y una jarra fina junto a dos tazas.

- Wow ¿Esto lo hiciste tú Anna?

- ¡Sí! – un chillido de felicidad salió de la joven mientras empezaba a alistar el suelo donde compartirían su cena – Hoy le dije a Elsa que no nos esperara para comer, de paso que los dejamos solos a los "amigos-no amigos".

- ¿Amigos, no amigos? Anna no me digas que de nuevo los estas emparejando.

- Vamos Kristoff, ellos necesitan un pequeño empujón, sobretodo Elsa.

- No sé si sea lo correcto, aunque debo admitir que Gerard también se esta comportando algo raro cuando menciono a Elsa.

- ¡Lo ves!

- Anna, lo mejor será no meternos entre ellos, deja que las cosas se den por su cuenta.

- Pero si es amor de verdad, Elsa es capaz de dejarlo ir.

- Si es amor de verdad, pase lo que pase, ellos terminarán juntos – suspiro el joven montañero al ver nuevamente a su novia hablando sobre lo que solo a su hermana le competía, definitivamente hay hábitos que aún no desaparecían de Anna.

- Tienes razón, bueno, entonces hablemos de nosotros y nuestro futuro.

- ¿Tienes algún sueño?

- Sí, estar junto a ti – comento la joven peli-naranja mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de su fortachón rubio, ambos miraron el horizonte y como la luna ya comenzaba a salir mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse, el montañero viendo el gesto tan amoroso de su novia decidió rodearla con su brazo mientras le depositaba un suave beso en la cien de la joven. Ella se sentía amada, feliz, era todo lo que necesitaba, aquella compañía, aquel silencio, aquellos primeros rayos de luna que se depositaban en el pueblo y el brillo de las primeras luciérnagas que aparecían, era perfecto.

- Te parece si empezamos nuestra cena – comento la princesa mientras colocaba los panecillos hechos por ella en un par de platos.

- ¿Son empanadas?

- Sí, justo hoy aprendí a hacerlas… no sé si me habrán quedado bien.

- ¿No paso aún no control de calidad?

- No tuve tiempo, justo a penas termine de hacerlo ya empezaron a venir los cocineros, así que me las lleve corriendo a mi habitación.

- Me sorprende que no te hayas quemado las manos.

- Está vez no, creo que ya le ando cogiendo el truco.

- Bueno entonces seré el primero en probarlo – en ese momento el montañero dio el primer mordisco al platillo que había hecho la princesa, la cual observaba nerviosa a su novio, si bien ya antes ya habían comido lo que ella preparaba a escondidas, lo cierto era que antes que él comiera, ella daba su visto bueno, excepto esta ocasión, Anna realmente quería de alguna manera ser más útil, al menos eso fue lo que ella se propuso después que regreso de aquel viaje a otro mundo.

- ¿Y qué tal?

- Debo calificarlo como… ¡excelente! Anna realmente haz mejorado mucho.

- Gracias Kristoff – sonrió la joven mientras le daba un leve beso en la mejilla de su novio, sentía que cada nuevo cumplido era realmente una buena señal lo que deseaba realizar a futuro, aunque lo que tenía en mente ella, era aún un secreto para todos, incluso para el hombre que ella amaba.

La velada a la luz de la luna era muy placentera, tanto la princesa como el montañero comentaban de cómo les fue aquel día, el montañero aprovechaba el clima para poder ir a sacar un poco de hielo y venderlo en la ciudad, era una buena época en donde el negocio aumentaba, a pesar de visitar el castillo y de la futura vida que tendría como príncipe, había cosas que de todo corazón no deseaba abandonar, aunque a veces tenía que hacerse sacrificios por amor.

- Kristoff, que te parece si vamos al faro.

- ¿Al faro?

- Sí, antes de regresar a casa… me gustaría pasar ahí.

- Ok, vamos entonces – el rubio tomo delicadamente la mano de la princesa después que él se levantó, ayudándola a ponerse de pie después de guardar todas las cosas de su pequeña velada. Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano por aquel sendero que los conducía al puerto, después de pasar a escondidas a algunos guardias, cual traviesos niños, se adentraron al faro del reino, mientras llegaban a la cima de este y contemplaban la luz que salía entre tanta oscuridad.

Anna no dejaba de observar hacia abajo y espero junto a Kristoff, quien era ahora su cómplice, a que los guardias se retiraran, aunque la espera no duro mucho ya que en treinta minutos ellos ya se retiraban.

La peli-naranja salió al balcón del faro junto a su novio, ambos observaron la hermosa noche estrellada acompañada por la radiante luna, la princesa tomo de la mano a Kristoff quien la observo con una mirada tan dulce como sus ojos color caramelo. Una sonrisa salió de ambos mientras Anna volvía a mirar el horizonte y dando un fuerte suspiro grito.

- ¡SOY FELIZ!

- Anna, espera te va a escuchar todo el pueblo.

- Vamos Kristoff inténtalo, y si nos escucha todo el pueblo, que interesa.

- Anna… tú sabes que yo…

- Inténtalo – una sonrisa se dibujó de nuevo en el rostro de la joven mientras miraba a su prometido, quien mirando aquellos ojos turquesa sentía que nuevamente era vencido por ella. Pero como poder decirle no a Anna.

El montañero dio un suspiro y acomodándose cerca de la baranda del faro grito con fuerza.

- ¡TE AMO ANNA!

La princesa se sorprendió de par en par mientras un fuerte rubor apareció en sus mejillas, Kristoff era alguien reservado y en ocasiones tímido, pero lo que acababa de hacer iba más allá de lo que esperaba, finalmente cuando se iba a acerca al joven rubio, este bajo la cara sobre la baranda mientras un fuerte color rojo inundaba su cara. Anna no pudo evitar reírse levemente por la situación pero el acto que había hecho le pareció muy tierno de parte de su amado.

- ¡TE AMO KRISTOFF!

Finalmente la joven princesa acompaño aquel grito de su novio, colocando sus manos sobre la baranda y gritando a todo pulmón la respuesta de lo que había dicho antes. Ella se encontraba igual de roja que su ahora sorprendido novio, pero a diferencia de él una risueña sonrisa era lo que estaba siéndole dirigido.

Kristoff tomo delicadamente la mano de su prometida y regalándole un suave beso en frente, ambos chocaron su nariz al igual que sus miradas, se sentían aliviados, amados, tal vez hasta locos, pero locos de amor. Finalmente la luz de la luna fue testigo de un beso tierno y gentil, uno de aquellos tantos que la feliz pareja se daba en momentos de su privacidad.

Era definitivo no estaban locos, sino enfermos de amor, del amor más puro y verdadero que pudieran profesarse los dos.

.

.

La reina se encontraba ya en su habitación, había recibido a Anna minutos atrás, quería reprochar la tardanza de los dos enamorados, pero no pudo hacerlo al ver la felicidad que se dirigían los dos, eran sus amigos, su familia. Un suspiro seguido de una sonrisa fue lo que salió de la rubia platinada mientras observaba el espejo y se cepillaba sus cabellos ahora sueltos, definitivamente era su misión organizar el mejor Baile de Compromiso, lo merecían los dos.

Elsa empezó a tararear una canción mientras terminaba de colocarse sus ropas de dormir, la pregunta que le había hecho en la tarde Anna le había dejado pensando, Gerard le parecía un buen chico, pero como ella mismo lo dijo, también misterioso, pero si el azabache le pedía confianza, debe de ser algo importante. Eso era lo otro que la dejo pensando, en la cena no volvieron a tocar aquel tema, pero realmente la duda le había entrado, ¿Qué era aquello que aún no puede decirle? ¿Y cómo sabía del príncipe Albert? Él no estaba enterado ni siquiera de ella, siendo más conocida por su incidente, pero sabía de Albert… sus dudas eran como un rompecabezas las cuales trataba de unir. ¿O Gerard fue un miembro de la realiza de Romerike, o era un espía?

Elsa movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, esto último esperaba que no fuese cierto, sería muy doloroso enterarse aquello. ¿Doloroso? ¿Pero por qué? Sería acaso aquel sentimiento el mismo que sintió Anna con Hans… acaso ese sentimiento sería que su corazón se podría romper al comprobarse la verdad. La rubia nuevamente se ruborizo de pensar aquello.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, y algo sorprendida por la hora, decide abrirla encontrando a Kai con una carta en las manos.

- Buenas noches su alteza, disculpe la interrupción pero nos acaba de llegar estar carta con extrema urgente.

- ¿Una carta de extrema urgencia a estas horas? – Comentó Elsa mientras cogía el sobre – Muchas gracias Kai, la leeré de inmediato.

- Compermiso su majestad.

Finalmente la puerta se cerró. Elsa se sentó en pequeño escritorio que había en su dormitorio y prendiendo una vela observo el sobre, para su sorpresa tenía el sello real del reino de Romerike. Elsa no pudo evitar sentir nervios al ver aquello, delicadamente abrió el sobre y empezó a leer el contenido de la carta.

La temperatura en la habitación de la reina empezaba a bajar mientras una fina escarcha empezaba a envolver el piso y las paredes de su habitación. Elsa estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo.

La reina sin darse cuenta término congelando la carta que tenía en su mano, además que la vela que estaba encendida se apagó, sus peores temores se estaban haciendo realidad, pero el príncipe Albert había cumplido con su amenaza. Aquella carta no solo fue para informarle que su padre, el Rey Augus de Romerike había fallecido, sino también era una declaración de guerra a Arendelle, en la cual solo había una condición para evitarlo, y era que le entregara la mano de la princesa Anna en matrimonio.

Elsa puso su rostro sobre sus manos mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus finos luceros azules. Ahora como soberana de Arendelle se le había puesto en una balanza la felicidad y tranquilidad de su pueblo, y la felicidad de su hermana y su amigo. Por primera vez, Elsa deseaba no ser quien tomara la decisión final.

* * *

Hola chicos, bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi fic x3, ando inspirada y al menos quise aprovechar en traerles este nuevo cap antes de irme de un corto viaje x3 pero descuiden seguiré avanzando el siguiente capítulo :)

**Rose:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario Rose, me alegra que te guste mi fiction x3, bueno en el siguiente capítulo es que empezaremos a saber más de ellos x3, pero aquí ya comienza finalmente la trama de este fic x3 Oh y sobre Once upon a time, si estuve enterada, en un comienzo no le di importancia a la serie, pero como fan de Frozen ahora me aprovechare en ver las tres temporadas y esperare paciente la nueva temporada, que hasta donde sé, y como dijiste es una continuación a los hechos de la película, al parecer tendrá que ver con la boda de Anna. Al menos eso leí e x3

**Madison Luna Marie Ross:** Awww como siempre muchisisimas gracias por comentar Madison, y si, no hubo mucho Kristanna en el cap anterior :( pero la razón era para explicar un poco lo que ocurrirá x3 Me alegra saber que te ando generando suspicacia x3, y puedo decir que estar acertando en algunos puntos que ya veremos más adelante x3 cofcof-sobretodo-con-Elise-cofcof Espero que este capítulo te guste x3

Muchas gracias a todos por sus lecturas y comentarios x3, no se olviden que un comentario no hace daño y ayuda a que me motive a seguir escribiendo x3, les agradezco de antemano a todos quienes se toman su tiempo para leer y comentar x3. Muchisisisimas gracias x3


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

El día en Arendelle era nublado, usualmente en esa época del año el clima no se encontraba de esa manera, pero parecía que la madre naturaleza entendía el dolor y la preocupación en la cual se encontraba Elsa.

La joven reina no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro en su despacho, mientras una fina capa de escarcha salía de sus pies, Gerard quien la acompañaba en ese momento, no podía evitar sentirse igual de preocupado que Elsa, mientras observaba de pie los sentimientos de la rubia.

- Gerard, esto es descabellado, porque cuando finalmente encontramos paz aparece esta carta y ese príncipe – la rubia arrugaba el papel mientras en su rostro parecía aclamar una respuesta sensata a lo que ocurría.

- El príncipe Albert debe estar tramando algo, a decir verdad, es la primera vez que escuchas sobre él ¿No Elsa?

- Escuche del reino de Romerike, una nación grande con bastante poder militar… pero nunca oí más allá de ello, nunca conocí a la familia real.

- Albert… - el azabache puso una mirada seria, lo que estaba ocurriendo aún no lo sabían sus amigos Kristoff y Anna, y entendía que fuese lo que ocurriese, los más perjudicados serían ellos mismos. La mano del tranquilo hombre se cerró en forma de puño, una fuerte impotencia recorría su cuerpo, mientras sentía el frio en aquella habitación producto de los nervios de la rubia platinada – Elsa, hay algo que deseo contarte… no espere que fuese el momento, pero creo que es necesario que lo sepas.

La rubia se detuvo de su caminata de un lado a otro cuando oyó las palabras del azabache, a decir verdad, ella aún sentía curiosidad por aquel misterio que envolvía al joven.

- Elsa, esta parte mía prefería olvidarla, de alguna manera me trae dolor… cuando te dije en un comienzo que me gustaría encontrar un lugar al que llamar hogar, no mentía.

La joven rubia se acercó al joven mientras los dos se sentaron en un sofá que estaba cerca.

- Hace aproximadamente 3 años deje el reino de Romerike, era mi hogar, yo era uno de los músicos de la corte del rey Augus, a pesar de ser el más joven de todos, mi talento con la música había destacado desde temprana edad, al fallecer mi padre quede al cuidado de mi media hermana, aunque lo cierto es que ella me odiaba.

- ¿Odiarte? ¿Por qué?

- La vida que teníamos era sencilla, si bien mi trabajo hacia que ganara bien, el hecho que aún tuviéramos una vida sencilla la enojaba, ella siempre me echó en cara que merecía más que eso, por eso un día termino viviendo en el palacio por invitación del príncipe Albert, debo de admitir que viéndote a ti y Anna y la relación que llevan me hacen tener cierta envidia y nostalgia de quien algún día fue mi hermana, a pesar de ser de madres distintas, mi padre nos amó mucho a los dos, y al menos tuvimos momentos divertidos juntos, como hermanos… pero todo cambio cuando empezó a conocer al príncipe Albert, los lujos, la vida en palacio, los bailes, todo aquello la cambio.

- ¿El príncipe Albert acaso cortejo a tu hermana?

- Estoy seguro que sí, y no solo a ella sino a otras doncellas, si bien pasaba una parte de tiempo en palacio, casi siempre podía verlo entrar con diferentes mujeres que conocía.

- ¿Y ahora por qué él vio a Anna? Ni siquiera la conoce en persona.

- Estoy seguro que busco información… él está tramando algo, y ahora que ha fallecido el rey Augus, Romerike caerá en desgracia, él nunca fue una persona confiable, incluso una vez lo encontré hablando con un sujeto extraño, sobre cuanto deseaba que su padre muriera. Ese día de invierno, lo escuche decirlo, así que fui a advertirle al rey, pero para mi sorpresa él se había adelantado, no sé cómo, pero lo encontré al lado de su padre con una mirada seria y llamándome traidor.

- ¿Estás diciéndome que él te acuso de traición?

- Sí, creo que él sabía que era una persona muy confiable para su padre, y habiendo descubierto sus planes, tenía que armar otra estrategia…. Y lo armo bien, utilizando a mi hermana.

- Oh Dios mío – la rubia no podía evitar sorprenderse al oír la historia de Gerard, siendo incluso traicionado por su propia sangre, realmente debía de ser muy doloroso recordar todo ello.

- Él le dijo al rey Augus que yo estaba conspirando para asesinar al rey y desacreditarlo como único heredero ante la nación, yo me negué ante tal acusación pero mi hermana apareció con las supuestas pruebas – el joven azabache puso una mirada de tristeza al recordar aquel momento fatal en su vida en Romerike - finalmente el rey creyó en las palabras de su hijo y termine siendo condenado a la expulsión por alta traición al Rey, aún recuerdo como Albert no estuvo conforme con esa sentencia, quería realmente verme preso o en la ahorca, pero de alguna manera mi hermana termino intercediendo en ello, al menos en ese momento supe que a pesar de todo, aún existía un acto de bondad en su corazón. Y esa es mi historia Elsa… una historia en donde Albert termino venciendo aunque no como hubiera querido, y ahora su objetivo está en este reino.

- Oh Gerard no me imagino cuanto debes a ver sufrido por ello…

- Aunque debo de decir, que después de tiempo siento que de alguna forma Arendelle es aquel hogar que tuve hace mucho tiempo, tanto tú Elsa, como Anna, Kristoff y la gente que los rodea, me hacen sentir aquel calor que había desaparecido al andar de lugar en lugar. Gracias Elsa – el azabache coloco su mano sobre el de la soberana mientras una tímida sonrisa salía del rostro del joven – te doy mi palabra que tratare de ayudarte en lo posible por evitar esto.

- Gerard justo ese es el problema… como evitar la avaricia de un hombre con el corazón frío.

- Si tan solo supiéramos bien que trama…

En ese momento unos golpes en la puerta del despacho de la reina sonaron, haciéndole recordar a Elsa que tenía una reunión urgente con sus consejeros. Con una media sonrisa, se despide del azabache para dirigirse a la sala de reuniones, definitivamente sería un largo día.

.

.

La princesa Anna ese día se había levantado temprano, tenía cierta inquietud en su pecho, si bien la noche anterior había pasado una velada inolvidable junto a Kristoff, no podía evitar sentirse preocupada.

Con ese sentimiento, la princesa observo por la ventana el cielo nublado, y no pudo evitar preocuparse más al saber que su rubio novio se encontraba trabajando en ese momento en las montañas, aunque se borró en su cabeza aquella preocupación al saber que la acompañaba Sven, ambos han sido amigos desde niños, incluso mucho antes que se conocieran ella y él, así que estaba en buena compañía.

La peli-naranja voltio en dirección a su tocador, miró las muñecas que conservaba desde niña, con las cuales jugaba con Elsa antes de su encierro, entre ellas se encontraba un gorro de gris oscuro el cual aún tenía el aroma a las montañas, aquel gorro el cual le coloco el rubio aquel segundo día del invierno eterno. Ese gorro el cual fue una señal de los sentimientos escondidos del montañero, y aquella acción que le hizo darse cuenta de los suyos. Cogió delicadamente aquel gorro y lo junto a su pecho, era un objeto muy especial para ella.

La joven princesa volvió a mirar a la ventana en dirección a las montañas mientras una sonrisa risueña volvía a aparecer en su rostro. Aquel momento sumergida en sus recuerdos de repente se vio interrumpida por el ruido de los consejeros que acababan de salir de la reunión con su hermana. Por la voz que tenían, parecían sumamente preocupados, nuevamente una fuerte corazonada hizo que Anna saliera de su habitación a buscar a su hermana, no sin antes chocar con la mirada de los consejeros, una mirada que parecía más de lástima que de tristeza, la princesa miró confundida pero eso no la iba a detener en buscar a Elsa, definitivamente algo había pasado y era necesario que ella lo supiera.

Corriendo entre los pasillos del castillo llegó finalmente al despacho de su hermana, por la leve escarcha en el suelo entendía que su hermana no estaba bien y sin avisar entro a dicha habitación encontrando a su hermana de espaldas mientras una pequeña nevada acompañaba la soledad de aquella joven.

- ¿Elsa?

La rubia voltio a ver a su hermana, la cual al ver su mirada podía entender la preocupación que ahora compartía la menor de la familia real.

- Anna, por favor siéntate.

- Elsa dime que está pasando, ¿por qué todos están preocupados? Algo grave ha ocurrido ¿Cierto?

- Anna… - la rubia dio un suspiro mientras se acercaba a su hermana y se sentaba al lado de ella, no sabía exactamente como decirlo, pero aquel día junto a sus consejeros tuvieron que tomar una decisión por mayoría de votos, y ahora la clave del destino de Arendelle estaba en Anna, aunque Elsa aún no se daba por vencida, intentaría convencerlos que existía otra manera – Ayer en la noche nos llegó una carta de suma urgencia a Arendelle, era una declaración de guerra contra nuestro reino.

- ¿Una guerra? Pero no hiciste un tratado con las Islas del Sur o es acaso que Weselton…

- No Anna, no es ninguno de ellos, es el reino de Romerike.

- ¿Romerike? Pero que les hemos hecho a ellos… ¡Oh, no! No me digas que es por el Baile…

- De eso era lo que quería hablar el príncipe Albert, él nos ha declarado la guerra, aunque existe una condición para que no se de ese acto sangriento. Por eso tuvimos una reunión de urgencia con los consejeros reales y el general del ejército.

- Una condición… ¿Cuál? – pregunto la princesa mientras observaba la mirada de su hermana la cual pasaba a ser la misma de aquellos consejeros, lástima mesclada con tristeza, su corazón nuevamente tuvo esa sensación de temor, finalmente entendía que era ella la clave de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo - Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando – Anna se levantó del sillón asustada, suplicante en que no fuese aquello que empezaba a perturbar su mente.

- La condición es que te cases con el príncipe Albert de Romerike para evitar la guerra.

- No, no es verdad.

- Anna por favor tranquilízate aún nada está dicho, puede que encontremos otra solución…

En ese momento Anna salió corriendo del despacho de la reina con el brote de las lágrimas en sus ojos turquesas, Elsa intento seguirla, pero sus piernas no respondieron cayendo sentada sobre el sillón mientras la escarcha nuevamente se extendía por todo el lugar.

.

.

El rubio montañero regresaba feliz al pueblo junto a una buena cosecha de hielo, Sven galopaba despacio en compañía de su mejor amigo. Si bien el clima parecía no cambiar, eso no le impidió hacer un buen trabajo, ahora lo importante era poder vender aquellos cubos de hielo que tenía.

Mientras seguía avanzando con Sven pudo notar a lo lejos una silueta familiar, lo cual hizo detenerse en seco mientras bajaba del trineo.

- ¿Anna? – inmediatamente el rubio corrió al encuentro de la joven, la cual al acercarse más pudo notar que estaba llorando, algo grave había ocurrido para ver borrada esa sonrisa que siempre veía de su princesa. Finalmente la cogió, deteniendo aquella corrida que había hecho desde el castillo, la peli-naranja miró a Kristoff entre un mar de lágrimas, la cual se abrazó a fuerzas mientras sus piernas finalmente caían por el cansancio de tanto correr - ¿Anna que ocurrió? ¿Por qué estás así?

- Es Elsa…

- ¿Ocurrió algo malo con ella?

- No, no… solo que ella me dio una noticia, la peor.

- Anna no te entiendo… - el joven montañero ayudo a levantar a la princesa mientras la llevaba a su trineo, Sven noto preocupado el semblante de su amiga.

Kristoff la acomodo con delicadeza mientras subía a su trineo, mientras suplicó a Sven que pudiera dirigirlos hacia las afueras del pueblo, la venta de hielo podía esperar, realmente Anna estaba mal, y lo más seguro es que necesitaba tranquilidad.

Al llegar a un lugar silencioso y solo acompañados por los árboles y el ruido de los pájaros, finalmente Anna le contó lo que había ocurrido en el castillo, la reunión con los consejeros, la carta, la preocupación de Elsa… y el compromiso con el rey Albert de Romerike.

Kristoff sentía una irá inmensa por lo que estaba escuchando, si bien Elsa estaba intentando aplazar la respuesta, los consejeros y hasta el general del ejército estaban inclinados más por dejar que Anna se casé con un hombre que ni siquiera conoce… entendía que querían el bienestar del reino, pero a cambio de la felicidad de Anna, de él… realmente tenía ganas de golpearle la cara a aquel príncipe.

- Kristoff… yo no deseo casarme con él.

- Lo sé Anna.

- Kristoff, te amo y no es justo lo que está ocurriendo – los ojos turquesas de la princesa nuevamente empezaban a llover, ella se encontraba sumamente triste, una tristeza que nunca vio en ella, tan risueña, encantadora… el rubio tenía más motivos para golpear a aquel príncipe.

- Anna, yo también te amo, veremos qué solución podemos encontrar a ello, sin lastimar a la gente de Arendelle, ni a nosotros mismos.

Kristoff beso la frente de su princesa con delicadeza, mientras con sus dedos limpiaba las lágrimas que aún brotaban de los ojos de la joven. Ella cogió con su mano derecha aquella mano fuerte que aún posaba con delicadeza en su rostro y una mirada se posó en los ojos caramelo del joven, el cual entendiendo el mensaje, le dio un beso en los dulces labios de la princesa, la cual paso sus delicados brazos a rodear su cuello, y él empezó a sujetarla en la cintura, los dos se necesitaban, los dos se encontraban dolidos, pero a pesar de eso, los dos se amaban y lucharían por aquel amor que se profesaban.

.

.

El reino de Romerike, era un reino grande, el pueblo rodeaba el castillo que se encontraba entre las montañas y un río que cruzaba a la derecha de aquel reino.

El palacio era imponente, sus tejados eran rojos haciendo remembranza de su poder militar, se podía decir que tenía casi la misma estructura que la del castillo de Arendelle solo que más alto.

En el interior de aquel castillo, en el salón donde se tomaba el té, se podía observar entre sus paredes algunos libreros de color caoba, mientras al centro era acompañado de una fina mesa de té y unos sillones finamente tapizados a su alrededor. La luz que acompañaba en aquel momento la habitación era la de una lámpara de vela.

La puerta de aquella habitación sonó tres veces mientras quien se encontraba dentro, dejo delicadamente su taza de té en la mesa que tenía en su frente.

- Adelante.

El príncipe Albert, aquel castaño de ojos rojos vio entrar a una joven con un fino vestido verde y el cabello rubio amarrado en una cola de caballo, aquella joven era hermosa, su hermosura era acompañada de sus ojos azules y una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se inclinaba ante aquel joven que llevaba traje negro debido al luto por su padre.

- Buenas noches su alteza.

- ¡Oh Elise! Que placer es volver a verte. ¿Y encontraste alguna novedad en Arendelle?

- Hasta donde sé su alteza, la reina Elsa no ha tomado aún alguna decisión después de recibir su carta, lo más seguro es que está buscando tiempo y el consejo de sus hombres.

- Es entendible, pero estoy seguro que para ellos es más sensato la boda de la princesa Anna que arriesgar a su reino a la guerra, solo es cuestión de tiempo, y la reina de las nieves cederá ante la presión y me entregara a su querida hermana – aquel hombre de cabellos castaños volvió a dar un sorbo a su taza de té mientras una mirada llena de malicia se posó sobre la joven que tenía a su frente.

- Su alteza, me parece que usted necesita un masaje.

- Elise, tu sabes bien que necesito más que eso, tú eres una de mis doncellas más fieles, y siempre recompenso cuando me obedecen – la mirada de aquel hombre paso a ser una de lujuria, veía a la rubia con deseo, la cual solo se acercó para posar sus manos sobre los hombros de aquel hombre, ella sonreía con un leve sonrojo por lo que acababa de decirle el príncipe.

- Su alteza, me alega saber lo que me dice… pero temo que aún no es tiempo para la recompensa, aún tengo que terminar mi trabajo.

- Tienes razón, necesitamos más información sobre la reina Elsa, sabemos su punto débil gracias a Hans, además de otros detalles, jajaja, quién diría que aún ese principito le guardaba rencor a Elsa y a su hermana, bueno también su plan no fue descabellado pero el muy principiante lo hecho a perder, de todas maneras todo sería más sencillo sino fuese por esa restricción que dejo en su testamento mi padre para convertirme en rey, y mi tío que avala guardar su palabra. Ja aquí todos son buitres de lo que me corresponde por derecho, si mi tonto padre no hubiera puesto la condición de casarme con una princesa, ahorita mismo ya estaríamos celebrando mi coronación como rey de Romerike.

- Entiendo su malestar príncipe Albert, pero debemos trabajar con cautela, además hay algo más que debe de saber.

- Dime Elise.

- Al estar en Arendelle, la gente del pueblo comentaba que la princesa Anna ya estaba comprometida con un joven plebeyo.

- ¿Cómo? – Albert se sorprendió por lo que acababa de decir la joven rubia, no sabía si reír o molestarse por aquel detalle - ¿Un plebeyo? Debe ser broma.

- Creí lo mismo su alteza, pero es cierto. Incluso tuve la oportunidad de ver a la princesa de Arendelle junto a aquel joven… que si no mal recuerdo su nombre es Kristoff Bjorman, al menos eso fue lo que me comento la gente del pueblo. Parece que llevan ya más de un año de relación y que no era extraño que pronto anunciaran su compromiso.

- Así que un plebeyo… realmente tienen malos gustos en Arendelle, pero todo se puede remediar ¿No Elise? – una mirada maliciosa volvía a formarse en los ojos rojos de aquel príncipe, mientras la doncella que la acompañaba entendía el mensaje que le acababa de decir en silencio.

- Claro su majestad, sería una pena si esa relación terminara.

- Sería una lástima. Pero no todos los hombres son correctos, primero Hans, ahora el plebeyo. Que le rompan el corazón una vez más… es una pena – alzando su taza de té y sonriendo de par en par dio otro sorbo mientras Elise observaba y aceptaba en silencio la nueva tarea que le había sido encomendada.

* * *

Hola de nuevo a todos :D he regresado de mi viaje y aproveche el tiempo para poder escribir un nuevo capítulo x3, el cual se los dejo, ya empezamos con el drama :( me duele hacerlos sufrir a mi pareja favorita, pero ya la historia esta escrita x3, lo bueno es que ya tengo cronometrado la cantidad de capítulos x3, que serán 17 :D, y por otro lado ya ando pensando en otra historia relacionada con esta hermosa pareja de Frozen, la trama aún la ando pensando bien, pero al menos ya sé por donde comenzar ;), agradezco como siempre que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo, además de los que me han dado favorito y a seguir mi historia x3, además de comentar :D, gracias infinitamente :D

**Madison Luna Marie Ross:** Oh Madison muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para comentar, descuida se entiende la tardanza x3, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y con lo de Elise :D te haz ganado una galleta :D, ahora en este capítulo sabremos los misterios que giraron alrededor de Gerard, además de conocer los planes de Albert. Espero que te guste x3, aunque me perdonarás que los haga sufrir ;O; créeme que a mi también me duele, snif ;-;

Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, no se olviden comentar :D, y cualquier cosita no olviden de visitar mi fanpage de Mary en facebook (tiene de banner una imagen de Elsa y Anna de Frozen y la foto de perfíl un dibujo de una chica con lentes con fondo rosa x3) Gracias de antemano :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Ya habían pasado dos largas semanas y los aires de otoño ya empezaban a notarse, aún el verano no terminaba, pero el clima ya estaba empezando a cambiar levemente. El pueblo empezaba a gozar de este leve cambio de temperatura, pero para la familia real de Arendelle no había felicidad alguna, solo preocupación por el tiempo que seguía avanzando, mientras Elsa trataba de encontrar alguna solución con ayuda de Gerard, ya que el consejo real le exigía mandar pronto la respuesta al reino de Romerike que por mayoría se había decidido.

Por otro lado, Kristoff decidió pasar más tiempo con Anna, disminuyendo un poco su trabajo, y a pesar que Anna le pedía que no lo hiciera, él se encontraba más preocupado por ella. Incluso Olaf trataba de animarla, pidiéndole siempre su "cálido abrazo".

Justo aquel día, Kristoff, Anna, Olaf y Sven fueron al pueblo para poder hacer algunas compras, la princesa necesitaba distraerse, y que mejor que saliendo del castillo.

- Anna, iré a comprar algunos víveres ¿Deseas algo?

- Un barra de chocolate.

- Chocolate eh.

- ¡Qué! Pero si me gusta y lo sabes – comento algo indignada la peli-naranja.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Solo que pensé que me pedirías una torta.

- Kristoff tiene razón, hubieras pedido una torta – comento el pequeño muñeco de nieve observando a la princesa.

- Mmmm ahora que lo pienso tienes razón… pero de verdad esta vez deseo una barra de chocolate.

- Bueno, entonces no tardo. Olaf cuida de Anna, igual tú Sven.

- Ok.

- ¡Por favor que sea de chocolate con maní! – grito la joven mientras veía alejarse a su rubio montañero.

Kristoff era un joven que poco a poco fue abriendo su corazón hacia las demás personas, de alguna manera Anna le enseño el lado bueno de convivir con personas, a pesar de lo que vivió en el pasado, él se dio cuenta que era mejor empezar de nuevo, aunque su seriedad y en ocasiones personalidad solitaria le hacían una mala pasada, pero era algo que al menos ahora podía remediarlo.

- Buenos días señora Swan – con una leve sonrisa el joven saludo a una de sus habituales clientas, la cual tenía como negocio una pastelería.

- Buenos días Kristoff, me imagino que es otro postre que tenga que ver con chocolate – la amable señora que no pasaba de 60 años y con algunas arrugas en su delgado rostro, sonrió al joven, para ella ya era fácil reconocer cuando venía por un postre para su amada princesa.

- Esta vez solo es por una barra de chocolate con maní.

- Oh querido, justo hace unos minutos acaban de comprar la última barra de chocolate que tenía.

- Valla suerte la mía – el joven rubio voltio a mirar a sus afueras donde aún Anna se encontraba con sus amigos, al parecer ese día no iba a poder comer chocolate – Muchas gracias señora Swan.

- De nada hijo, realmente mil disculpas y mándale saludos de mi parte a la princesa Anna y al pequeño Olaf.

- Les haré presente – el joven salió de la tienda, mientras pensaba si había otro lugar donde pudiesen vender otra barra de chocolate, de repente al dar unos cuantos pasos, se choca contra una joven que del impacto cae al suelo, mientras Kristoff queda de pie.

- ¡Auch!

- Disculpe señorita no fue mi intención – el rubio vio a la joven de delgada contextura, cabellos rubios amarrados en una cola de caballo y de ojos azules tirada en el suelo, él inmediatamente ayudo a levantar a la joven.

- No, descuide señor, fue mi imprudencia en pensar en otras cosas… - la joven observo a quien tenía a su frente, la cual le regalo una sincera sonrisa – No espere encontrarme con alguien tan…

- ¿Tan? – observo un poco extrañado el rubio mientras soltaba la mano de la joven la cual empezó a arreglarse su vestido verde.

- Oh perdona, me llamo Elise, no soy de la ciudad, recién he llegado ayer. Debo decir que es un reino muy bonito, la gente tan amable, un aire tan… maravilloso – la joven dio una vuelta para contemplar a su alrededor – y lo mejor de todo es… - observando de nuevo al joven montañero el cual ya se empezaba a sentir algo incómodo por como la joven lo miraba – los chicos.

- Oh, oh, oh, creo que sobre lo que piensa, tendrá que buscarlo por otro lado.

- Oh vamos, eres el primer chico con el que hablo desde que vine aquí, por favor al menos dime tu nombre.

- Señorita…

- Elise por favor.

- Bien, Elise, yo realmente no puedo ayudarla.

- Ni siquiera para decirme tu nombre.

- Esta bien… me llamo Kristoff.

- Kristoff… es parecido al nombre de mi padre, él se llamaba Christofer ¿Qué curioso no? – la joven se acercaba más y más al rubio mientras colocaba su mano sobre su pecho y un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, el montañero se sentía incómodo, de alguna manera tenía que irse pronto de ahí, cuando de repente siente el aliento de la joven aproximarse a su rostro. Era momento de apartarla.

- ¡KRISTOFF!

Repentinamente, una joven con un par de trenzas apareció en la escena, se notaba sumamente molesta, Elise se apartó para observar a la princesa de Arendelle, ya no como una princesa sino como alguien furiosa de ver un engaño. La joven peli-naranja empezó a caminar veloz, mientras el joven rubio trataba de explicarle lo ocurrido.

- Anna, no es lo que estás pensando, es solo que Elise…

Un sonido fuerte se escuchó en aquella calle del pueblo, tan fuerte que las personas y comerciantes del lugar voltearon a ver lo ocurrido. Olaf que estaba lejos de aquella escena con Sven solo abrieron la boca al ver como la princesa Anna había sacado tanta fuerza para dar una sonora bofetada.

- ¡Y eso es por coquetear a mi novio!

El montañero se quedó más que sorprendido al ver la reacción de Anna, realmente espero que el golpe iba a ser para él, pero vio como la joven rubia se cogía el rostro mientras una mirada entre mescla de sorpresa e ira iba dirigida a la princesa de Arendelle.

- Pero… cómo es posible que creas…

- Conozco a Kristoff, he tenido más de un año para conocerlo y saber que no es de ese tipo de hombres, no sé qué intención realmente tienes con él, pero una cosa es cierta – cogiendo el brazo de su prometido con delicadeza mientras volvía a ver seria a la joven rubia – el pilar del amor verdadero es la confianza y la fidelidad, y nada ni nadie podría destruirlo.

Elise vio marchar a la pareja mientras el pueblo aún la observaba, decidiendo irse también para dejar de ser el centro de atención, se encontraba furiosa, no espero que la princesa creyera fielmente en el joven, el cual también no espero que se opusiera a sus encantos, definitivamente el joven era un idiota para no verla como otros hombres ya la habían observado por su belleza, amor verdadero… algo tan dulce y difícil de creer para la joven. Al entrar a la posada donde se encontraba hospedando, busco en el cajón de su habitación una carta que le dio el príncipe Albert en caso su plan fallará. Sonriendo maliciosamente le hablo al sobre que observaba.

- Así que nada ni nadie podrá destruirlo… jajajaja, disfruta tus últimas horas de felicidad querida princesa Anna.

.

.

En palacio, Gerard encontró un momento para poder relajar a Elsa de todas las preocupaciones que tenía, si bien él se encontraba en la misma situación, realmente no quería verla siempre triste, así que empezó a tocarle el piano para que pudiera olvidar al menos por unos instantes aquellas preocupaciones. La joven reina ya estaba volviendo costumbre escuchar aquellas relajantes melodías, la intención de Gerard al menos empezaba a hacer su efecto en la rubia, la cual observaba por unos instantes al joven azabache tocar el piano, realmente se sentía bien consigo misma, además que empezaba a sentir algo cálido en su pecho, no sabía cómo describirlo, sobre todo cuando en ocasiones sus miradas chocaban.

Elsa estaba empezando a sentir amor. A pesar de la adversidad que estaba viviendo en esos momentos, a pesar del dolor y la preocupación que sentía por su hermana, ella sentía aquel calor en su corazón, Gerard siempre estaba apoyándola y preocupándose por ella, además de su gentileza y aquella amistad sincera. Ella comenzaba a sentir amor, aunque aún no se percataba de ello.

Repentinamente, mientras aún observaba al joven, su más fiel mayordomo, Kai, se acercó a la reina.

- Su majestad, disculpe la interrupción, pero acaba de llegar esta carta urgente procedente del reino de Romerike.

- ¿Romerike? Gracias Kai, ahora mismo lo leo.

La joven rubia a su pesar se alejó de aquel salón donde aún tocaba el piano el azabache, mientras caminaba a su despacho no dejo de ver a las ventanas que daban de vista a las hermosas montañas que poseía el reino, un suspiro salió de la soberana mientras continuo avanzando a su despacho.

Ya dentro de aquella habitación, la rubia abrió con delicadeza la carta que le fue enviada, cerro antes los ojos para esperar que al empezar a leerlo sea una carta en donde el tema fuese que se arrepintió de aquella amenaza del príncipe, para su desdicha de la rubia, al terminar de leerlo, el tema era totalmente lo contrario, anunciándole que el tiempo de pensar ya había terminado, y si no daba una respuesta para el día de mañana, él entraría con sus tropas a destruir el reino.

Elsa observo sus manos mientras el piso ya se llenaba nuevamente de escarcha, sabía que podía detenerlos con sus poderes, de alguna manera lo que considero su maldición, ahora podía utilizarlo a favor de su pueblo… pero no, no podía, sería matar y ella no era un monstruo; Gerard le había comentado que el reino estando bajo el mando de aquel príncipe, ella se imaginó a su gente y lo que ahora deben pasar por culpa del egoísmo de aquel príncipe. Lo último que quería era un derramamiento de sangre. Ni de su reino ni del otro.

La reina de las nieves solo arrugo aquella carta, mientras unas lágrimas salían de aquellos hermosos luceros azules, ella ya había tomado su decisión, espero que hubiese habido un poco más de tiempo, pero aquello ya se había terminado.

La puerta sonó tres veces, permitiendo que Elsa se diera el tiempo de limpiar sus lágrimas.

- Adelante.

- ¿Elsa, estás bien? – El azabache entro mirando preocupado a la soberana de aquel reino, desde hace unos minutos había dejado de tocar aquel piano que relajaba a la rubia, la cual ahora se encontraba afligida.

- Oh Gerard, acaba de llegar una nueva carta… el tiempo se terminó.

- Elsa no me digas que…

- Me temo que no hay otra manera – la rubia cogió sus brazos mientras su mirada volvía a ser de pesar, sabía que cuando llegara su hermana, tendría que darle la noticia – Por favor Gerard, avísale a Kai de que llame urgente al consejo, oficialmente hoy la princesa Anna pasa a ser la prometida del rey Albert, su compromiso con Kristoff se ha terminado.

- Elsa, tu sabes que ella sufrirá mucho por esta decisión.

- Por favor Gerard… no lo hagas más complicado – nuevamente amenazaba en salir los brotes de lágrimas en aquellos ojos azules, el azabache no soportaba ver el sufrimiento de la joven rubia, así que resignado decidió hacer caso a lo que le pidió Elsa.

.

.

Ya al anochecer, una pequeña garua de verano aparecio sorprendiendo a la gente que aún estaba en las calles, por su lado, Kristoff ayudo a Anna y Olaf a estar a salvos de aquella garua que amenazaba en convertirse en una fuerte lluvia por las nubes en el cielo de Arendelle.

- Anna, creo que es mejor que me valla pronto con Sven, al menos Olaf y tú ya están a salvo en el castillo.

- ¿Estás seguro Kristoff? El clima no se ve muy favorable.

- Lo sé, por eso debo partir pronto, además los víveres que compre se malograrían si no los guardo pronto.

- Kristoff tiene razón, creo que un queso maloliente no le sería tan útil, aunque creo que ya se malogro.

- Olaf… los quesos siempre huelen fuerte – comento el rubio al muñeco que se tapaba su nariz de zanahoria.

- Valla, eso sí es un problema.

- Jejeje, gracias Olaf, gracias Kristoff, bueno entonces nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana Anna – un beso de despedida sello aquella partida de ambos jóvenes, mientras la princesa veía como se alejaba su montañero junto a su amigo Sven.

- Vamos Anna, seguro Elsa y Gerard nos esperan en el comedor.

- Tienes razón, vamos Olaf.

La joven princesa entro al castillo de la mano de su pequeño amigo, caminaron por los pasillos mientras conversaban de lo que había ocurrido ese día, sobretodo Olaf le recalcaba sobre aquella fuerte bofetada que le había dado a aquella chica. Anna por una parte se sentía un poco mal por el golpe que le dio, pero por alguna extraña razón le pareció extraño lo ocurrido con Kristoff, como si hubiera sido demasiada coincidencia.

Al llegar al comedor, se encontraron que no había nadie, dejando algo sorprendidos a Anna y Olaf.

- Que raro se supone que es la hora de la cena.

- Tienes razón Anna… mmm que te parece si los buscamos, yo iré a buscar a Gerard y tú a Elsa.

- Me parece una excelente idea. Nos vemos luego en el comedor Olaf.

En ese momento ambos amigos se separaron para buscar a los suyos, la peli-naranja tenía una sospecha en donde podía estar su hermana, últimamente se encontraba tan preocupada que pasaba más tiempo en su despacho que en otra zona del castillo.

La puerta sonó tres veces, no había respuesta de alguien adentro del despacho, la joven princesa no perdía la fe que ella se encontraba adentro, así que de alguna manera jugando utilizo una frase que muchas veces le había repetido a Elsa en el pasado cuando se encontraba aislada en su habitación.

- ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

La princesa espero alguna respuesta, y afortunadamente su fe no había fallado, una leve voz sonó, permitiendo que ella pasará.

- Adelante.

La princesa paso cerrando la puerta del despacho.

- Elsa ¿Qué haces aquí? Vamos a comer, además te tengo que contar algo que paso hoy día con Kristoff, justo fuimos al mercado con Olaf y Sven, y una descarada mujer se acercó a Kristoff… bueno era bonita, pero lo empezó a coquetear y yo le di una fuerte bofetada, creo que alerte a todo el pueblo porque se nos quedaron mirando, aunque pienso que se me paso un poco la mano… pero también se lo merecía ¿Tú qué opinas Elsa?

- Anna… sobre ello…

- ¡Ah! ya sé, se debió a ver visto mal.

- No Anna… no me refiero a lo ocurrido hoy, sino a tu relación con Kristoff.

- ¿Mi relación con Kristoff? ¿Qué tiene que ver ello?

- Me temo que ya no te puedes ver con él a partir de ahora.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?… No, Elsa, por favor dime que no…

- Perdóname Anna, lo intente, pero el tiempo se nos acabó y…

- Elsa, tú me lo prometiste, me diste tu palabra que encontrarían otra solución, tú… tú… ¡ME MENTISTE!

- No Anna, claro que no, realmente busque maneras, pero Romerike necesitaba la confirmación para mañana, no puedo arriesgar a gente inocente a que derramen su sangre… Anna por favor entiéndelo.

- ¿Pero sacrificar mi felicidad es lo justo? – la princesa se encontraba entre enojada y triste, sus ojos amenazaban con botar el cumulo de lágrimas que ya tenía – Kristoff confió en ti desde que era niño, yo confié en ti siempre… siendo así ¡renuncio a ser princesa de Arendelle!

- Anna tú no puedes estar hablando en serio – Elsa empezó a alzar la voz al ver que su hermana no entendía razones.

- ¡Entonces cásate tú! – finalmente las lágrimas salieron de su rostro enojado mientras salía del despacho de la reina la cual se veía como una pequeña ventisca aparecía a su alrededor, se encontraba dolida por las palabras de su pequeña hermana, pero también entendía en parte la frustración que debía sentir en aquel momento.

Anna finalmente llego a su habitación mientras cerro fuertemente su puerta, se encontraba abatida, traicionada por su propia hermana, y siendo ella reina, ya había cancelado el compromiso con quien ella amaba. Se sentó en el suelo mientras observaba el anillo que aún llevaba en su dedo, seguramente el día de mañana Kristoff se enteraría de la noticia por medio de los guardias… quizás Elsa no iba a permitir de entre por el bien de ambos… Anna conocía a su hermana, era probable que ocurriera ello, nunca más se volverían a ver, mientras ella pasaría a ser la señora de una persona despiadada, y que desde ya aborrecía. Las lágrimas y la respiración llorosa de la princesa fue lo único que se escuchó en aquella habitación mientras la lluvia acompañaba sus lamentos.

* * *

Hola a todos x3, bien aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo x3, ahora me encuentro un poquito ocupada tratando de terminar unos documentos importantes que me piden en mi trabajo x3, quiero terminarlos para estar libre en estos últimos días de vacaciones que me quedan x3, así para poder seguir trayéndoles más de esta historia :D, por otro lado les comento que hace poco me conseguí las muñecas de Disney Infinity de Anna y Elsa x3, lo chistoso es que aún no tengo el juego x´D, pero espero que para Diciembre si *-* realmente quiero jugar con mis heroínas favoritas x3 la otra noticia es... en realidad se me paso decirles hace tiempo x3, pero ya casi esta listo mi cosplay de Anna x3, que espero mostrárselos pronto en mi cuenta de DA o Face x3 wiiiii realmente ando happy :D

**Madison Luna Marie Ross:** Awww Madison, como siempre mil gracias por darte tu tiempo de comentar :D, ou creo que ahora si te haré sufrir con este cap :( , por el lado de Gerard, si finalmente se sabe su pasado, traicionado por su propia hermana :( oh y sobre Elise... bueno creo que con este cap ya encontraste un motivo más para odiarla xD

Muchas gracias por darse su tiempo de leer, y no se olviden de comentar :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Ya era las 11 de la noche, la lluvia ya había parado y todos ya se encontraban durmiendo, repentinamente el ruido de una puerta abriéndose interrumpió el silencio del lugar.

La silueta de una joven que caminaba por los pasillos del palacio se hacía ver entre la luz de la luna, la joven se envolvió en una capa verde mientras miraba de un lado a otro su entorno, finalmente entre tanto sigilo salió de las grandes puertas del castillo, esquivando a los guardias que estaban de turno.

La princesa Anna empezó a correr apenas tuvo la oportunidad, tenía que salir del pueblo, aunque sabía que terminaría con los pies dolidos por el largo camino que tomaría.

La naturaleza a esas horas de la noche era peligrosa, siempre y cuando estuvieras resguardado en un refugio, sino podías ser presa fácil de los lobos, eso lo sabía muy bien Kristoff quien se encontraba dentro de su cabaña terminando de dar de comer a su querido amigo Sven.

- Muy bien Sven, es tiempo que vayas a dormir al establo, ya es algo tarde amigo.

- "Oh vamos, un poco más de zanahorias"

- Amigo, sabes que no, ya comiste suficientes y recuerda que yo también merezco comer algunas.

Su amigo, un reno adulto, camino cabizbajo hacia su establo acompañado por el joven, el reno había estado dentro de la casa debido a la lluvia, pero ya siendo casi la medianoche, era momento para que los dos fuesen a descansar a sus respectivas "camas".

Después de terminar de cerrar el corral donde se dormiría su amigo, el rubio camino a su casa bajo la luz de la luna, la cual aún se veía acompañada de algunas nubes de la lluvia que hace unas horas había terminado.

De repente el joven rubio sintió el ruido de unas pisadas provenientes del bosque, lo cual lo alertó dando uno pasos a dirección donde provenía aquel sonido, su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir a la persona que había hecho aquellos sonidos.

- ¿Anna?

Efectivamente, la joven princesa se encontraba frente a él a esas horas de la noche, se notaba cansada y con los ojos cansados, lo más seguro era que había llorado mucho, el rubio se apresuró en atenderla y llevarla hasta la puerta de su modesto hogar, estaba a punto de ir a despertar a Sven cuando la peli-naranja lo detuvo al coger su brazo.

- No, por favor Kristoff, no me lleves de regreso al castillo… - Anna bajo la mirada, Kristoff se preocupó aún más cuando aquella chica de encantadora sonrisa se encontraba en un semblante diferente del que conocía.

- Anna ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Kristoff – la princesa finalmente lo miro a los ojos, sus ojos turquesas se encontraban vidriosos, a punto de llorar y pidiendo nuevamente auxilio – Nuestro compromiso… se ha disuelto por orden de Elsa y el consejo.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – el rubio dio unos pasos atrás al escuchar lo que acababa de decirle la mujer que amaba, su compromiso fue cancelado por quien consideraba su amiga, no pensó que Elsa finalmente cayera bajo la presión del consejo, no podía creerlo. El joven rubio voltio a ver a Anna, la cual parecía que quería decirle más sobre lo ocurrido, así que la hizo pasar a su cabaña.

Una pequeña chimenea aún prendida se encontraba calentando aquel modesto hogar, y solo aparte de aquella luz del fuego, también estaba la de una lámpara de mano con la cual iluminaba parte del pequeño comedor de madera que tenía. Anna, se sentó en una de las sillas mientras Kristoff se sentó frente a ella, la princesa miraba el fuego para luego mirar aquel chico de ojos color chocolate. Finalmente habló.

- Elsa parece que recibió alguna presión del reino de Romerike, ya que me dijo que necesitaba confirmar para mañana, así que ya dio la orden para cancelar nuestro compromiso y… - Anna hizo una pausa mientras miraba seria, realmente le costaba creer aun lo que acababa de ocurrir hace unas horas – ahora soy la prometida de aquel príncipe – la peli-naranja volvió a cambiar su semblante a uno triste – aunque lo que más me duele es a verme peleado con Elsa…

- Elsa como se encontraba cuando te dijo aquello.

- La note melancólica, aunque la ira me gano, y le dije cosas horribles… No creo que Elsa me perdone… pero tampoco me siento bien como para verla.

- Una presión externa… no es por nada Anna pero aquí algo no me encaja ¿Desde cuándo está aquella presión con fecha?

- Hasta donde sabía, no había fecha… hasta hoy, bueno ayer, después que regresamos de las compras.

- Ayer… justo cuando ocurrió aquel incidente – el rubio cogió su mano en su barbilla mientras recordaba los hechos que habían acontecido aquel día.

- Kristoff, acaso crees… – la peli-naranja empezó a tener una idea de lo que estaba pensando.

- Que sepa los movimientos precisos que ocurren en el reino, definitivamente hay un espía.

- En todo caso ¿podría ser Gerard? Él se ha vuelto muy cercano a Elsa ahora... ¿Crees que otra vez me equivoque Kristoff? – Anna nuevamente se veía afligida de solo pensar que la persona que de alguna manera su hermana veía de otra manera, pueda lastimarla a ella si en caso fuese ello cierto.

- Mmmm… siendo honesto, no creo que sea él… más bien sería "ella".

- ¿Por qué crees eso?

- Porque ayer nos topamos con aquella extraña chica, Anna, tu misma le dijiste que no sabía que intención tenía, además tenías tus dudas por lo ocurrido.

- Es cierto… lo sentí como armado, creo que esperaba otra final, y claro que no me olvido de su mirada.

- Ahí lo tienes. SI hubiera sido Gerard creo que nos hubiéramos fijado en algunas situaciones extrañas, además acuérdate que yo soy más observador que tú.

- ¡Oye! Me estas tratando de animar o hacerme enfadar.

- Ni uno ni otro, simplemente de darnos cuenta de la realidad, además no por algo me pediste que "lo investigará" y supiera sus intenciones, y hasta donde lo conozco, es un buen chico pero ha sufrido mucho.

- Tienes razón… pero ahora tenemos un principal problema… pronto harán los preparativos del Baile de Compromiso y quizás hasta la boda por toda la presión de aquel príncipe caprichoso. ¡Reamente no quiero conocerlo ni menos casarme con él!

Kristoff miró de nuevo la mirada afligida de la princesa, era una mescla de dolor y enfado, el rubio voltio a ver el fuego, se sentía impotente, él no era un príncipe, no tenía nada que ofrecer, y la mujer que tanto amaba y por la que estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo todo, ya había sido comprometida con otro hombre que ni siquiera ha conocido. Tenía ganas de golpear algo, hasta que su vista se fijó en un bolso que tenía colgado cerca de la chimenea, una idea cruzo por su mente, una idea loca pero que al menos podía asegurar que los dos podrían ser felices.

- Anna, vámonos de Arendelle.

- ¿Qué? – la peli-naranja observo sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir el rubio.

- Fuguémonos de este reino.

- ¡Kristoff lo estás diciendo en serio! – a Anna le empezaron a brillar los ojos con emoción al escuchar decir aquello de su amado.

- Así es, esta noche podemos irnos, alistaré a Sven y cruzaremos más allá de la montaña helada, tengo las provisiones que compramos hoy y otras guardadas que nos puede ser útil en el viaje.

- Oh Kristoff no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar aquella noticia – la princesa se levando para coger las manos de su amado montañero, el cual también se levantó para coger también aquellas delicadas manos, el rubio se sentía feliz de ver de nuevo un rayo de esperanza en su amada, solo tenían unas cuantas horas para poder irse de ahí, si guardaban rápido sus cosas y Sven iba veloz, podían cruzar la frontera del reino al amanecer, un plan perfecto y donde los dos serían felices, o al menos eso pensaba Kristoff cuando de repente vio desaparecer aquella sonrisa de la princesa por una triste.

- ¿Anna?

- Kristoff… agradezco tu intención pero si me voy de Arendelle, es seguro que habrá una guerra y mucha gente sufriría, yo le dije algo horrible y egoísta a Elsa… pero ahora entiendo la situación que podría surgir a causa de nuestra propia felicidad, lo siento mucho Kristoff – la joven doncella coloco sus manos sobre el rostro acongojado del joven, lo amaba tanto pero también entendía que corría riesgo mucha gente, incluso él si lograran irse de Arendelle, podría ser declarado traidor, o incluso peor, lo podrían matar, Anna no quería ese futuro para la persona que ella amaba, ella ahora debía hacer nuevamente un sacrificio por amor, aún si eso no les permitiera verse nunca más, al menos estaría tranquila de saber que estaba vivo – te amo, y siempre te amaré – Anna se sacó finalmente aquel anillo que llevaba en su mano derecha mientras sus ojos nuevamente se llenaban de lágrimas, ella lo observo un instante antes de entregárselo a Kristoff.

El rubio no pudo evitar sentirse triste por lo que estaba ocurriendo, miró el anillo que le fue entregado, mientras Anna se acercaba a su pecho en busca de un abrazo de consuelo, que inmediatamente el montañero se lo dio, abrazándola con una fuerza y ternura única, sabía que eso era una despedida.

- Yo también te amo Anna, y no importa lo que ocurra, pero siempre te amare, pero – apartándose un poco de la princesa – creo que al menos debes quedarte con el anillo, consérvalo como una muestra de lo que fue nuestra relación.

- Kristoff… - Anna cogió delicadamente de nuevo el anillo, su amado tenía razón, de alguna manera lo sentiría cerca, y lo recordaría cada día de su vida – Te puedo pedir un último favor, en realidad… no quiero volver al palacio al menos en lo que resta de la noche ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir aquí?

El montañero no puedo evitar sorprenderse por la petición de la peli-naranja.

- ¿Pero los guardias no te estarán buscando?

- No creo que se den cuenta de mi ausencia sino hasta en la mañana… por favor Kristoff.

- Anna creo que no sé vería bien… después de todo eres una princesa - el joven se sonrojo levemente pero manteniendo la seriedad.

- Es mi última petición… antes de decirnos adiós.

El rubio miro aquellos ojos turquesas mientras suspiro resignado.

- Está bien, tú duerme en mi cama, yo iré a acompañar a Sven.

- Kristoff, en realidad quiero estar contigo… - la princesa algo nerviosa y sonrojada coloco su pelo detrás de su oreja, mientras sonrojaba un poco más al serio montañero.

- Anna… tú… bueno, tu sabes, yo… sobre esas cosas… como sabrás… no es que no quiera… pero tampoco creo que sea justo para los dos… me gustaría… pero ya sabes soy hombre… y… ¡ay idiota deja de pensar en esas cosas! – esta última frase lo dijo para sí mismo el joven rubio mientras una tímida sonrisa salía de la joven princesa.

- Tienes razón, aún no es tiempo, discúlpame… pero al menos descansemos los dos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos, pero que esto sea un secreto entre los dos.

Kristoff finalmente se calmó después que Anna le devolviera una pequeña sonrisa, se sentía tranquilo de volver a ver al menos por un rato, una pequeña sonrisa de la princesa, el rubio tomo las manos de la joven mientras deposito un suave beso en ellas. Anna le devolvió el gesto con un suave beso en los labios. Era su última vez juntos, la cual pasarían aquella noche.

.

.

.

En el reino de Romerike, se escuchaba algunos murmullos en el pueblo sobre una posible guerra, la cual no pasaba desapercibido por el príncipe Albert, quien solo movía su copa de vino con seriedad a pesar de ya ser el amanecer, al parecer esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño. De repente la puerta de su recamara real sonó, haciendo que el hombre de cabellos castaños se acercara a la puerta.

- Su majestad, acababa de llegar correspondencia urgente de Arendelle.

- Ok, puedes retirarte.

Sin mucha cortesía despidió a su mayordomo para que lo dejara solo con la correspondencia, la cual fue muy rápida en llegar para él, lo cual le hizo esbozar una siniestra sonrisa, empezó a leerla, aunque aquella sonrisa empezó a desaparecer y solo arrugo el papel que recibió arrojándolo lejos de su vista. Se sentía insatisfecho, si bien la noticia era que aceptaban el compromiso con la princesa Anna, el futuro rey de Romerike no pudo evitar enojarse, tal vez por efecto del alcohol, pero se sentía frustrado de cierta manera.

- Oh querida Elsa, hasta dónde puede llegar tu egoísmo, pensaba obtener al diamante como sacrificio por su propia hermana, pero decidiste entregarla… jajaja debo admitir que me gustas más así, pero ni modo, al menos me acabas de hacer un gran favor – alzando la copa que aún llevaba sonrió viendo su reflejo – A tu salud hermosa Elsa.

Los rayos de sol fueron el único acompañante de aquel joven príncipe, el cual ya se sentía rey.

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Arendelle, Elsa no había podido conciliar el sueño debido a lo que había ocurrido en la noche anterior con su hermana, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, así que decidió despejar un poco su mente mientras salía a la luz del amanecer al patio del castillo, aquel donde había una pequeña laguna y que en ocasiones su hermana jugaba ahí… su querida hermana que ahora se encontraba dolida, intento ir a la habitación de su hermana, pero una barrera la detuvo, la barrera de la culpabilidad nuevamente aparecía frente a ella, así que no encontró mejor refugio que caminar en aquella zona.

De repente, Elsa siente la presencia de alguien más en aquel lugar, lo cual la alerto por unos instantes, hasta que se tranquiliza al ver al azabache aparecer, el cual se notaba igual que preocupado que ella.

- No pudiste dormir tampoco.

- Sí…

- Es por Anna ¿Verdad?

- Gerard, ¿crees que haya sido lo correcto?

- En realidad, ninguna posición de la balanza era lo correcto.

- Tienes razón… - Elsa miró al azabache el cual se sentó a su costado en una pequeña banca de aquel patio.

- Elsa no es tu culpa todo lo que está ocurriendo, si es que quieres buscar algún culpable, no te veas a ti misma, sino a Albert.

- Pero acabo de apartarla de su verdadero amor a mi hermana… tal vez si hubiera aceptado la guerra, yo sola hubiera podido detenerlo.

- Y que te vean como un "monstruo", admitir lo que otros desean que tú admitas sabiendo que es una mentira. No Elsa, eso hubiera sido un peor destino para Arendelle, además lo tuyo es un hermoso don.

Elsa se sentido conmovida por las palabras de su amigo, mientras empezaban a brotar algunas lágrimas de su rostro, las cuales siguieron saliendo sin control, el azabache se sentido algo culpable por de alguna manera hacer llorar a su amiga, así que solo decidió abrazarla mientras seguía derramando lágrimas en su bello rostro.

- Gracias Gerard, en serio gracias…

- Te di mi palabra que te ayudaré, y verás que encontraremos alguna solución a este problema ocasionado por Albert.

La rubia platinada decidió aferrarse más al joven, mientras seguía empapando en sollozos las ropas del azabache, el cual empezó a acariciar los cabellos sueltos de la reina, no podía evitarlo, sentía una presión en su corazón, era una sensación entre tristeza y calidez… algo que él mismo no podía creerlo. Un leve sonrojo seguido de una mirada triste mientras consolaba a la joven rubia se dibujaba en su rostro. Él acababa de darse cuenta de algo, que desde un comienzo se negó a aceptarlo, en plena adversidad que atravesaban, él se había enamorado de la reina de las nieves, la cual ahora era tan frágil como el cristal y necesitaba su protección y apoyo.

* * *

Hola a todos de nuevo :), bueno me pude desocupar de algunas cosillas, así que les traigo un nuevo capítulo ;), espero que les guste, este cap es más sobre la parejita que tanto amo y adoro x3, por cierto, dejando un poquito de lado mi fic, les comento que ya termine de ver las tres temporadas de Once Upon a Time, y debo de decir que es una serie ALTAMENTE RECOMENDADA, si bien es cierto que lo vi por el motivo que aparecerán las hermanas Arendelle, termine enganchada y encanta de principio a fin en esta serie x3, y realmente ahora espero ansiosa la cuarta temporada, estoy segura que no nos decepcionara x3 y bueno sin más paso a responder reviews :)

**rose:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y si es algo triste :( , pero me alegra en parte que te haya causado ese efecto Elise, y por lo que veo no eres la única que quiere lincharla :P bueno ya sabremos un poquito más de esta villana pronto :)

**snowflakes013****:** Awww muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra tanto que te guste el fic :´), y respecto a tu sospecha sobre Elise... cofcofcofcof... vas en buen camino :P

**Alexis Lion 99****:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario Alexis :) , y que bueno que te alegre la relación que empiezan a llevarse Gerard y Elsa :) , si bien es algo lenta entre ellos, al menos ya tienen ese cosquilleo de amor ambos x3

**Madison Luna Marie Ross****:** Awwww como siempre muchas gracias por tus comentarios Madison :D, nuuu no te odio ;O;, pero era necesario en ese cap... aunque con este cap... snif ;_;, y que bueno que te alegrara que no cayera en la trampa Anna, y sí, no eres la única que la quiere linchar a Elise xD, y sobre tu suposición... vas en buen camino ;), y sobre Elsa y Anna, esperemos que pronto mejoren su situación, al igual sobre Kristoff y Anna :(

Muchas gracias a todos por darse su tiempo de leer mi fic, y brindar un comentario, no saben lo feliz que me hacen :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Era ya la hora del desayuno, mientras el sol había terminado de levantarse al salir de las montañas, todo el pueblo comenzaba sus labores diarias. Mientras tanto en palacio algo no estaba bien, y se escuchaba a los guardias y personal de servicio corriendo de un lado a otro, Gerard, que se encontraba descansando en su habitación, no pudo evitar levantarse por todo el alboroto.

- Buenos días Kai – al abrir la puerta se encontró con el mayordomo principal el cual se notaba muy preocupado.

- Buenos días joven Gerard.

- ¿Por qué el alboroto Kai? ¿Paso algo?

- La princesa Anna no se encuentra en ningún lado del castillo, hace un rato Gerda fue a su habitación para levantarla y su cama estaba vacía.

- ¿Elsa sabe de ello?

- Sí, se le informo a la reina de inmediato, en estos momentos se encuentra en la puerta principal.

En ese momento el azabache camino por el pasillo acercándose a la ventana más próxima, efectivamente encontró a la rubia platinada parada en las afueras de la puerta principal, al medio del patio cerca de la pileta, parecía que estaba esperando el regreso de su hermana.

Gerard tuvo la sensación de ir a acompañarla cuando para su sorpresa, la figura de una persona conocida, entraba al castillo. Era Anna que se notaba triste.

Ambas hermanas se encontraron, se miraron un momento en silencio, parecía que cada una quería decir algo, pero nuevamente aquella mirada triste en ambas las venció, dejando que un silencio fuese lo único que existiera entre ellas. Anna siguió caminando hasta entrar al castillo y ser recibida por Olaf que se notaba igual de preocupado. Elsa solo suspiro mientras avanzaba a paso lento y en una distancia prudente de su hermana menor.

El azabache contemplo toda la escena, sin dejar de observar el dolor en la mirada de la rubia platinada. Gerard miro a las montañas que tenía aquel reino, parecía que un brillo se notaba en sus ojos. El azabache volvió a su habitación con un semblante serio.

Elsa decidió no desayunar ese día, así que paso de frente a su despacho, mientras Gerda le insistía con preocupación que al menos tomara una taza de café, ya que su semblante no era del todo activo, se notaba cansada.

- Gerda muchas gracias, pero me temo que no comeré hoy el desayuno, no me siento bien.

- Su majestad, más bien es cuando usted no se siente bien que debe de alimentarse mejor. Por favor, no queremos que enferme.

Elsa la observo, aquella mujer las había visto de pequeñas a su hermana y a ella, el cariño que le tenía era casi igual como el que tuvo con sus padres, así que pensando más en ella que en sí misma, decidió finalmente aceptar su sugerencia.

Elsa dio unos sorbos a su taza de café mientras Gerda se retiraba de su oficina, finalmente en su soledad solo un suspiro fue lo único que se escuchó en el lugar. De alguna manera se volvía a sentir sola, estar alejada de Anna de esa manera le hacía sentirse mal, y entendía a donde es que ella había ido, volteo a ver a la ventana de su despacho, mientras divisaba el bosque, su mano poso sobre la ventana como pidiendo perdón a aquella persona que si bien no estaba presenta, de seguro ya estaba enterado de todo lo ocurrido. Esperaba que pudiera entender lo sucedido y que la perdonara.

El reloj sonó, marcando las 8 de la mañana, y la rubia platinada de sentía sola, aunque un brinco en su corazón le hizo recordar que no era así, decidida salió de su despacho con dirección al cuarto de huéspedes, necesitaba los consejos de alguien, necesitaba sentirse segura de alguna manera, y al menos recibir palabras confortantes de aquella persona que le prometió ayudarla.

Intento tocar la puerta de aquella habitación, pero se dio cuenta que estaba entreabierta, la empujo levemente para saber si su amigo azabache se encontraba, y allí lo hallo, solo, con sus cosas sobre la cama junto a una maleta.

- ¿Gerard? – finalmente la rubia platinada pronuncio palabras junto con un rostro que expresaba no solo sorpresa sino tristeza.

- Elsa… - el azabache voltio a verla, no esperaba que fuera descubierto por la única persona que no quería que lo encontrara así.

- Aquellas maletas... ¿Te vas de Arendelle? – Elsa dio uno pasos dentro de la habitación mientras juntaba la puerta nuevamente, trataba de hablar calmada, como la reina que era, pero esta vez sus emociones le jugaban una mala pasada con su voz.

- Elsa, lo siento, de verdad necesito hacer esto.

- ¿Acaso tú también deseas abandonarme?

- Claro que no... pero si no hago esto tal vez no salvemos a Anna y a Arendelle del príncipe Albert.

La rubia cogió ambas manos a su boca, no podía creerlo, Gerard tenía la intención de regresar a Romerike, aun sabiendo que podría costarle la vida. Elsa se acercó cogiendo los brazos del azabache de manera suplicante, tenía miedo por lo que podría ocurrir.

- Gerard, eso es peligroso, si tu regresas ahí, te pueden matar.

- Lo sé, pero tanto Anna, Kristoff, la gente de Arendelle y tú me han recibido con los brazos abiertos, si es que alguien tiene que sacrificarse, soy yo… además veo tu dolor cuando estas alejada de tu hermana, han sido muy unidas, pero esto las ha separado y no puedo permitir que Albert vuelva a salirse con las suyas.

- Gerard realmente no deseo que te vayas…

El joven azabache término de cerrar su maleta mientras se acomodaba el largo saco marrón que llevaba, no había marcha atrás. Nuevamente miro a Elsa, aquella joven de una hermosura única y ojos azules como el cielo, ahora se encontraba preocupada por él. La miro con ternura mientras una media sonrisa aparecía.

- Gracias por todo Elsa, realmente he pasado un maravilloso tiempo aquí en Arendelle, sobretodo he disfrutado de pasar tiempo contigo, y si tuviese otra vida, me gustaría estar contigo para siempre – el azabache cogió delicadamente las manos de la joven mientras no dejaba de mirarla con aquella mescla de tristeza y agradecimiento, la rubia platina le correspondía la mirada con sorpresa y un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, se sentía triste pero aquellas palabras sinceras habían llegado a su corazón. Elsa finalmente le dio un abrazo al joven. No pudo evitarlo, se había enamorado pero ya era tarde para ambos, era el comienzo y el final de un sentimiento mutuo.

El azabache se quedó sorprendido por la reacción de la joven reina, él sabía que los únicos abrazos que daba eran a su pequeña hermana y para felicitar a sus más allegados, pero aquel abrazo que le estaba brindando lo sentía diferente de alguna manera, lo sentía… cálido. Gerard decidió corresponder aquel gesto mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, Elsa se sorprendió levemente, pero también decidió aferrarse más a él. Los dos escondían sus rostros mientras un rubor aparecía con fuerza en su rostro, el cual era acompañado de tristeza.

- Esto es injusto… - comento Elsa mientras se separaba finalmente del azabache, las lágrimas amenazaban salirse de sus ojos.

- Elsa… - Gerard la miró mientras cogía delicadamente su rostro, no pudo evitarlo, finalmente y en pleno silencio, él poso sus labios sobre el de la joven, la cual se sorprendió del acto, pero en vez de rechazarlo solo cerro sus ojos mientras las lágrimas finalmente salían. Era su primer beso, pero también significada el adiós a aquel "breve" amor correspondido.

- Gerard – finalmente se separaron mientras se volvieron a mirar ambos a los ojos, Elsa lo miro angustiada mientras el azabache le limpiaba las lágrimas que rodaban en su rostro con sus dedos – prométeme que volverás, de aquí en cuatro días.

- Elsa, tu sabes que yo…

- Por favor Gerard, quiero tener la esperanza que volverás a salvo.

Aquel joven no podía evitarlo, realmente deseaba volver con todo su corazón a Arendelle, y esperaba que algún milagro ocurriese para ello, miro a los ojos color cielo de la reina de su corazón y besando sus delicadas manos, le prometió que volvería.

.

.

El azabache miraba al horizonte donde a lo lejos se divisaba aún Arendelle, sentía ya la nostalgia de extrañar dicho lugar, sabía que en ese momento en la ventana de la habitación de Elsa, ella se encontraría observando el barco donde iba él, después de la despedida y a pesar de la insistencia de querer acompañarlo hasta el puerto, prefirió que ella se quedará ahí, sentía que sería complicado partir si lo acompañaba al puerto. La quería tanto que por ese mismo motivo estaba regresando al lugar del que fue expulsado.

.

.

Pasó un día, finalmente él había llegado al puerto de Romerike, de ahí le tomaría un pequeño tiempo llegar al castillo, el azabache sentía una presión en el pecho, pero no había marcha atrás, decidió entrar como un vendedor de tierras en Arendelle mientras estaba encapuchado, pidiendo como requisito una audiencia con el futuro rey mientras mostraba un documento con el sello real de Arendelle.

Finalmente, y aunque dudosos, los guardias le permitieron entrar.

El azabache camino por los pasillos del castillo mientras era conducido por uno de los sirvientes del príncipe consorte, el recorrer por aquellos lugares le traía nostalgia de revivir aquellos días donde tocaba música para el rey de Romerike, aquellos donde aún vivía tranquilo junto a su familia. Ahora el destino lo traía de vuelta por otras razones, y aquellos lugares iluminados antes, ahora solo era oscuridad.

Finalmente llego a la sala de audiencias, donde se quedó esperando al futuro rey, finalmente y al cabo de unos minutos llego él de manera imponente, con un traje militar azul y una capa roja que hacia juego con el color de sus ojos.

- Déjennos solos- el príncipe se sentó en la silla que correspondía al rey mientras mandaba a retirar a los sirvientes que estaban ahí – muy bien forastero, es mejor que expliques rápido el motivo por el que viniste.

- Príncipe Albert, cuando tiempo sin vernos, o debo decir desde el baile en las Islas del Sur – Gerard bajo su capucha mostrándose finalmente al Albert, quién no pudo más que sorprenderse de verlo de nuevo en Romerike.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí traidor?!

- Vine para impedir algo injusto ¡Deja en paz a Arendelle!

- Jajajaja, ósea que de traidor vienes con afán de heroísmo de un pueblo que teme a la guerra. ¡Qué patético!

- Albert, tú y yo sabemos la verdad de todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado, estoy seguro que esta vez tienes un plan en tu mente… y ahora que lo pienso, el rey falleció ya hace un tiempo, él que aún no seas rey significa que tu padre no confiaba del todo en ti.

- ¡Cállate rata callejera! Estás frente al "rey" por derecho de este reino, tú no vas a hablarme como se te dé la gana, aquí la única palabra que debe salir de tu boca es "majestad".

- Tal vez tengas razón en que seas de la realeza, pero eso no te da derecho de lastimar a otros.

- Bueno, si tantas ganas te da de conocer lo que realmente tengo en mente… lo sabrás antes de morir – una sonrisa malévola salió del rostro de aquel rey mientras Gerard solo ponía su mano sobre su cinturón, había llevado una espada en caso ocurriese algo – Querido Gerard, en este juego de ajedrez la verdadera pieza de triunfo es la reina, los demás son solo peones, y el que me convierta en rey depende de mí casamiento con la princesa, aunque ella es la que menos me interesa aquí. Solo es cuestión que en este juego yo diga "Jaque Mate".

- Maldito… - susurro el azabache mientras lo miraba con cólera, se sentía realmente capaz de en ese momento convertirse en un verdadero traidor del reino de Romerike mientras cogía con más fuerza el mango de su espada, era tiempo de darle fin a aquel hombre sin escrúpulos.

Albert se acercó a Gerard junto a una espada que había cogido, en cuestión espadas, Albert era quien estaba más preparado, toda su vida entreno junto a los militares de su reino, y libro algunas batallas con la habilidad de su espadas, Gerard tal vez podría defenderse, pero ambos sabían que la balanza estaba más a favor del futuro rey, aun así el azabache no perdía las esperanzas.

Justo cuando iba a comenzar la batalla, un grito de una mujer detuvo a ambos hombres.

- ¡Por favor su majestad!

La joven de cabellos rubios y de hermoso vestido verde limón había aparecido en la sala de audiencia, tenía un semblante serio, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba cierta preocupación.

- Sabes que es de mala educación entrar a este salón cuando di una orden para todos de que se retiren… acaso esos incompetentes no te avisaron.

- Perdóneme príncipe Albert…

- Elise… - Gerard se quedó mirando sorprendido a la mujer que había aparecido, sintió un vuelco en su corazón de verla bien pero a la vez distinta, era aquella mujer que alguna vez fue su familia.

- Gerard, no espere que volvieras a este reino cuando se te perdono la vida.

- Elise ¿Por qué sigues con este tipo de vida? Tú… tú eres mi hermana.

- ¡Media hermana! Oh debo decir… éramos hermanos – la joven empezó a caminar de un lado a otro sin darle la cara al azabache, se veía molesta, o al menos eso creía.

- Valla, valla – el castaño empezó a aplaudir al ver tan inusual encuentro entre familiares – parece que seguimos con los problemas familiares, pero ya que mi querida doncella no quiere saber más de ti, supongo que ya es tiempo de terminar esto – en ese momento el príncipe cogió de nuevo su espada con afán de matarlo desprevenido al azabache, cuando nuevamente el grito de la joven lo detuvo - ¿Ahora qué deseas Elise? – notablemente enojado voltea a ver la joven la cual dio un par de pasos atrás.

- Su majestad, no es buena idea que lo mate, recuerde que más tarde viene su tío, si encuentra que ha hecho algo malo, la corona ya no sería suya.

- Tsk… tienes razón.

- Lo mejor que puede hacer es exiliarlo nuevamente, y esta vez reforzar las entradas al reino para que no vuelva este traidor.

- Muy bien, será según tu sugerencia Elise… ¡Guardias! ¡Retiren a este traidor y mándenlo en el primer barco que zarpe de regreso a Arendelle!

- ¡No! – en ese momento un grupo de guardias con armadura negra entran mientras cogen a Gerard y lo sacan a la fuerza del salón, el azabache trataba de escapar de sus opresores mientras gritaba el nombre de su hermana, la cual solo cerró la puerta de aquel gran salón donde minutos atrás se encontraba.

Mientras tanto Albert solo vuelve a sentarse en el trono mientras comenzaba a reírse, Elise lo observaba algo confundida y con miedo, había ocasiones como aquella en que realmente no entendía a su príncipe.

- Elise tráeme una copa del viñedo. Creo que es noche de celebración.

- Como ordene su majestad – la joven rubia se retiró del salón, dejando finalmente solo al príncipe quien empezó a hablar en voz alta.

- Oh Gerard, sin darte cuenta tu eres parte de este tablero, un simple peón que llego a estar del lado de la reina, si tan solo desapareces del mapa la reina finalmente caerá. Nunca olvidare ese día en el baile, y ahora tu propia mirada, oh querida Elsa, es una lástima que un plebeyo se haya enamorado de ti… es una gran lástima que ya no volverás a saber de él. ¡Guardias!

En ese momento dos guardias aparecieron frente al príncipe heredero.

- Sí su majestad.

- Les doy una misión, en estos momentos acaban de llevar a un traidor conocido como Gerard Lunger al puerto, vayan camuflados tras él, a penas baje en el puerto de Arendelle, secuéstrenlo sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Lo demás que harán allá se lo encargare a alguien de mi confianza, que irá en barco el día de mañana. Si todo sale bien, serán bien recompensados – en ese momento el castaño tiro algunas monedas de oro al piso, el cual recogieron los guardias – tomen esto como un pequeño adelanto.

Los guardias aceptaron la misión sin protestar y salieron de la sala de audiencias, finalmente Albert se sentía victorioso, solo debía dejar que reloj avance y sus verdaderos planes empezaran a funcionar.

* * *

**Hola a todos, antes que nada disculpandome por el retraso x3, estuve ocupada haciendo otras cosas, pero al menos ya me di el tiempo para traerles este nuevo capítulo, que si bien no veremos mucho a Anna y Kristoff, pero si la relación de Elsa y Gerard x3, espero les guste y este capítulo les haya permitido aclarar algunas dudas x3**

snowflakes013:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, jajaja y sí, Anna es una pervert xD, o al menos de manera discreta 8), y sobre el "diamante", Albert se refiere a Elsa, la compara con la belleza de aquella gema x3**

Madison Luna Marie Ross:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario Madison :D, waaaa sorry por el sufrimiento ;O;, y sobre tus sospechas... BINGO! Otra galleta más! :D Y veo que ya hay más torturas para Elise xD, veremos que ocurre más adelante x3, waaaa y como siempre volviéndote a agradecer por darte el tiempo de leer y comentar n_n**

Alexis Lion 99:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario Alexis, no espere que pudiera generar esas emociones en el capítulo anterior x3, a mí también me hizo sufrir escribir ese capítulo ;_; pero paciencia que pronto las cosas tomaran otro rumbo para ellos x3**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y espero en lo que va de esta semana traerles un nuevo capítulo :) No se olviden de comentar ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Era una nueva mañana en Arendelle, ya habían pasado cuatros días desde que el azabache partió de ahí y había hecho su promesa a la reina de las nieves, ahora él estaba de nuevo en Arendelle, como decía era "un milagro", pero a la vez se encontraba frustrado bajando del barco que lo mando de regreso a dicho reino, le había tomado un día más de viaje ya que una tormenta los termino sorprendiendo y debieron detenerse en un reino cercano para pasar la noche.

En la cabeza del azabache no había más que preguntas a pesar de algunas respuestas confirmadas, las preguntas iban más por su hermana Elise, que ahora destacaba entre las doncellas de Romerike, pero a costa de estar al lado de alguien que solo tenía sed de poder y sangre, a pesar de todo, parecía que ella aún se preocupaba por él, era seguro que muy en su interior aún recordaba aquellos días donde eran felices junto a su padre. Ahora también tenía una nueva preocupación, saber el plan de Albert, realmente su verdadero objetivo para ser rey era Elsa, y atando cabos pudo entender que no solo la quería para que él se convirtiera en rey en Romerike, sino también ser el rey de Arendelle, y que mejor que uniendo reinos. A pesar de no haberlo detenido por la interrupción de Elise, ahora era el momento de advertirle a Elsa.

El azabache empezó a caminar rápido en dirección al castillo, sin darse cuenta que atrás de él unos hombres lo seguían, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

Gerard observaba que la gente del pueblo estaba más activa y ocupada que nunca, mientras oía las noticias que corrían de boca de las mujeres de la zona.

- ¿Te has enterado que la princesa Anna ha sido comprometida con el príncipe de Romerike?

- Sí, al parecer todo se debió a aquel día que encontró coqueteando al recolector de hielo con una mujer rubia.

- ¿Tú crees que la princesa termino su relación con aquel chico después de ello?

- Lo dudo, según dicen que ella termino golpeando a la joven y hiendose con el chico.

- Entonces debe ser obra de la reina Elsa.

- Espera, ahora que recuerdo, mi prima trabaja dentro del palacio, al parecer las cosas están turbias desde hace tiempo ahí, creo que en ello está metido el príncipe con el que van a casar a la princesa Anna, justo su baile de compromiso será dentro de 2 días.

- ¡Un matrimonio arreglado! Pobrecita… realmente siendo así me da mucha pena por la princesa Anna y el joven que ella amaba.

Gerard, quien escucho aquella conversación realmente le dio mucha pena saber que pronto comprometerían a Anna con Albert, además de la impotencia de no haber ayudado a detener todo ello. Mientras seguía sumergido en aquellos pensamientos, un trapo paso sobre su rostro, alertándolo mientras intentaba defenderse, pero inmediatamente las fuerzas empezaron a irse de su cuerpo, mientras caía en un profundo sueño.

.

.

Ya habían pasado dos días, el ajetreo en la ciudad como dentro del palacio era el mismo, el baile de compromiso había llegado, y el príncipe Albert estaba a punto de llegar a Arendelle.

Elsa, dentro de su habitación, solo miraba su ventana mientras se colocaba unos guantes, aquellos que en pasado los usaba seguido, aquel día los volvería a usar, ella se había puesto un vestido similar al día de su coronación solo que de color azul, mientras su peinado era la misma trenza de siempre, solo que con cerquillo cayendo por su rostro. La rubia platinada no dejaba de ver la ventana, tenía la pequeña esperanza que aquella persona de la cual se había enamorado aparecería en cualquier momento… pero el tiempo le decía lo contrario cada vez más, y ya casi una semana se iba a cumplir de su partida.

La noche del baile ya era un hecho, mientras distinguidos invitados pasaban por el salón, finalmente Kai hace el anuncio de que la reina Elsa y la princesa Anna harían su ingreso a aquel salón. Las hermanas intentaron decirse algo antes de entrar a aquel salón, pero el temor en ambas nuevamente se hacía visible, y aquel muro del silencio solo existía entre ellas. A pesar del dolor que ambas sentían por esa "lejanía", apenas Kai anuncio su ingreso, ellas caminaron al gran salón, Anna siguiendo a Elsa, mientras la gente se inclinaba ente ellas. Albert quien ya se encontraba presente, solo sonreía de oreja a oreja al ver venir su futuro.

Elsa se coloca en frente del trono real mientras Anna se acomoda a su lado en silencio y con una sonrisa ligera, tratando de aparentar tranquilad, aunque no fuese así. La princesa Anna llevaba sus cabellos sueltos junto con una vincha de trenza pasar sobre su cabeza, además de vestir un vestido de color celeste que hacia juego con el traje azul de Elsa, aquel vestido celeste tenia partes de verde para poder resaltar más la belleza de la joven.

- Buenas noches a todos, en esta oportunidad y como se les había hecho llegar en la invitación, él día de hoy voy a presentar al futuro esposo de mi hermana quien es la princesa Anna de Arendelle – Elsa observo a su alrededor y como la gente le ponía atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo, por su parte Albert empezó a acercarse a paso ligero en dirección al trono, Elsa viendo que el príncipe ya se encontraba a su lado continuo hablando – Les presento al príncipe Albert de Romerike, que oficialmente pasa a ser el prometido y futuro esposo de la princesa Anna. Esperamos que puedan disfrutar de esta noche en su honor.

Elsa finalmente dio por finalizado su discurso mientras la gente aplaudía y Albert se acercó al lado derecho de Anna, la cual solo bajaba la mirada con tristeza.

La rubia platinada se apartó un rato para dejar solo a la pareja, pero sin dejar de observar a Albert con seriedad.

- Princesa Anna, es un gusto finalmente conocer a quien será mi futura esposa.

- Me gustaría decir lo mismo príncipe Albert.

- Oh princesa Anna – cogiendo su mano mientras depositaba un beso sobre ella, observo nuevamente a la princesa, mientras pasaba a darle su brazo para que pudiese acompañarlo en el baile – lo mejor es que me conceda esta pieza.

- Bueno… no es por ofenderlo príncipe Albert, pero no me siento bien como para bailar.

- Anna… lo mejor será que bailemos como la pareja que ahora somos, además usted es realmente bella como había oído hablar a mis allegados, aunque aún usted no este conforme conmigo, lo mejor será que se acostumbre – acercándose a los oídos de la joven peli-naranja de manera muy peligrosa mientras cambia su mirada a una de seriedad – si es que no quieres ver muerto a tu querido ex-prometido… Kristoff Bjorman ¿Cierto?

La princesa no pudo evitar mirarla horrorizada a aquel hombre que se encontraba a su lado, él sabía la relación que tuvo con Kristoff, y mirándolo a los ojos podía entender que era capaz de lastimarlo a él o cualquier allegado a su entorno, el hombre al que tenía a su lado, era realmente un verdadero monstruo y su futuro esposo.

Anna agacho nuevamente la cabeza mientras cogía el brazo de aquel hombre, y nuevamente alzándola salieron a la pista de baile. Elsa que estaba levemente lejos de ellos, miraba con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación, ella observo el rostro de miedo de su hermana y como aquel hombre se acercó a decirle algo a ella, que lo más seguro era una amenaza, Elsa frustrada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo solo pudo apretar fuertemente sus manos cubiertas por aquellos guantes que antes usaba. Debía controlarse, por el bien de su hermana y de los presentes en el baile.

Aquella misma noche, en las montañas nevadas, un grupo de recolectores de hielo se encontraban trabajando, cada quien pensando en lo que ocurría en ese momento en el palacio con el nuevo compromiso de la princesa Anna, pero había solo alguien que no pensaba en ello y se concentraba solo en su trabajo, quería tener la mente en blanco aunque por ratos le era imposible al escuchar a sus compañeros de trabajo hablar en voz alta, finalmente aquel serio rubio fue interrumpido de su trabajo cuando un recolector cercano le empezó a hablar.

- Oye Kristoff, no se supone que ese baile sería en tu honor y el de la princesa, juraba que ya estaban a punto de casarse.

- Carl, no es de tu incumbencia saber ello – aquel rubio siguió trabajando mientras una aura seria se veía a su alrededor, otro compañero de trabajo no pudo evitar continuar la conversación.

- Oh vamos, pero si hace una semana ustedes eran la pareja más segura de todo el reino.

- Sí, se notaba que la princesa Anna te amaba como a nadie ¿Por qué la dejaste ir? Si me pasara lo mismo con Sara, yo lucharía sin importan por su amor.

- Miren, ustedes piensan que no lo he intentado, claro que sí lo he intentado, pero hay mucho en juego, y eso es algo que ustedes no comprenderían – Kristoff enojado tira al suelo su pico mientras voltea mirando serio a sus compañeros que no dejaban de cuestionarlo.

- Entonces es cierto lo rumores que hay en el palacio… - comento un tercer hombre algo mayor que los jóvenes presentes, de aproximadamente 40 años y pelo castaño cubierto su rostro por una prominente barba – mi esposa me comento que aquel príncipe de Romerike puso dos condiciones a la reina Elsa, o la guerra o el matrimonio de la princesa Anna, aunque ese rumor no estaba del todo confirmado… al menos hasta hace poco.

- ¿Una guerra? – comento alarmado uno de los hombres mientras dejaba en el suelo su pico y se acercaba ya al pequeño grupo que se agrupaba cerca de Kristoff y aquel hombre mayor – Pero la reina Elsa puede protegernos con sus poderes, así tanto Kristoff y la princesa podrían estar juntos.

- Pienso que es justo esa la razón por la que Kristoff y la princesa se separaron, una guerra mancharía las manos de la reina Elsa, la convertiría en el monstruo que alguna vez pensamos que era en el pasado, y tal vez se convertiría en el temor de varios reinos de afuera que incluso podrían terminar las alianzas que tiene Arendelle.

- Tanto así…

- Bueno es una teoría, quizás estoy en la razón o tal vez no.

- En todo caso, podríamos luchar al lado de nuestra reina, ella nos dio una segunda oportunidad a Arendelle de confiar ella, además que se ha unido más con su pueblo y ni decir de su bondad, tiene el mismo corazón y sabiduría que nuestros difuntos reyes.

- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Hay que luchar por nuestra reina y el futuro de Arendelle!

- ¡Sí! – un coro de hombre alzaron sus manos en señal de apoyar la decisión de luchar por el reino cuando de repente el grito del joven rubio detienen las emociones del momento.

- ¡Esperen!

- Hey Kristoff ¿Qué ocurre?

- Justo es por eso que Anna y yo nos separamos… en realidad más que por Elsa, es justo eso que queríamos evitar los tres, que ustedes vallan a una guerra por ambición de un príncipe bastardo, piensen en sus familias, piensen cuantas esposas o hijos terminarían preocupados en caso no regresaran, si bien Elsa podría ir sola, de todas maneras habrá gente que no dudaría en desobedecerla y seguirla, Anna y yo somos parte de esa gente que lucharíamos a su lado, y no dudo que la mayoría del pueblo también lo haría. Pero justamente eso no deseamos que ocurra, y que al día siguiente de ganar o perder la batalla sus familias no vuelvan a verlos ¡PIENSEN EN ELLOS!

Kristoff miro serio nuevamente a sus compañeros los cuales bajaron la cabeza entendiendo a que se refería, a decir verdad a nadie le gustaría que sus familias sufrieran por ellos, ahora entendían porque aquel joven rubio junto a la princesa se habían separado, de entre las dos opciones, el matrimonio era la vía más segura para el reino. Un silencio se escuchó por un instante acompañado del viento helado de las montañas. De repente se oyó a un hombre empezar a hablar.

- Kristoff si lo que dices es cierto, entonces… ¡Luchemos!

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero acaso no entiendes lo que acabo de decir Carl!

- Lo entiendo, pero te soy honesto, me da miedo una guerra y alejarme de mi familia, pero también eres parte de esta familia de hombres que nos dedicamos a recolectar hielo, y creo que como hermanos no podemos dejar que tanto tú y la princesa Anna pierdan su felicidad, el sacrificio que hacen es grande, pero nunca podría vivir de saber que la princesa se casa con un príncipe que solo la hará infeliz, y tú empieces a vivir toda tu vida amargado.

- Lo que dice Carl es cierto, Kristoff ya paso por muchas cosas, ahora es tiempo que recuperes lo que es parte de tu vida amigo, llámalo destino, amor loco o como deseas llamarlo, pero la princesa Anna merece ser feliz junto a nuestro hermano que con un príncipe refinado. ¡Ja! Sería bueno un par de golpes en la cara a aquel hombre como lo hizo ella al príncipe Hans.

- Esperen yo… - Kristoff empezó a apenarse por lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque sentí aun calor en su pecho al ver el apoyo de aquellos amigos que lo consideraban a él como un hermano, de repente Sven aparece detrás de él, chocando su hocico con su hombre dándole a entender que también tiene su apoyo.

- ¡Ayudaremos a nuestro hermano Kristoff!

- ¡SI! – un grito de aquellos hombres entusiastas se escuchó en la montaña, mientras alzaban sus brazos en señal de apoyo.

- Muy bien Kristoff, ve ahora al baile y detén ese compromiso, si puedes, ráptate a la princesa.

- Hey August, eso es muy osado, podrían encarcelar a Kristoff.

- Yo te sugirió muchacho que lo mejor es que vayas a hablar mañana temprano con la reina Elsa. Si bien es cierto, ustedes dos no han hablado desde que se separaron la princesa y tú, ni siquiera has escuchado lo que te tuviese que decir ¿Cierto? – comento aquel hombre mayor en el grupo.

- Bueno… eso es verdad.

- Entonces, hazle caso al viejo, ve mañana y convence a la reina, y de ser posible dile que el pueblo entero la apoya y está dispuesto a luchar esta batalla contra Romerike.

Kristoff volvió a mirar al grupo de hombres que estaba cerca de él, se sentía conmovido por el apoyo de sus compañeros quienes solo le sonreían muy seguros. El joven rubio solo movió la cabeza en señal de sí, y que haría lo que le había sugerido el hombre mayor.

Finalmente las cosas irían por otro rumbo.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo a todos x3, bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de Close to you, al parecer las cosas ya empiezan a cambiar de rumbo, si preguntaban por Kristoff, finalmente vuelve a aparecer x3, espero que les guste el capítulo, y lo más probable es que pronto publique el siguiente :)**

**ZhiZu-2****:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario :D, que bueno que te hayas encariñado con Gerard x3, al comienzo lo deje en sospechas, pero lo bueno es que él siempre estará del lado de Elsa, del bien :) y sí, sobre Albert, no eres la única persona que lo quiere ver congelado o con otro tipo de tortura :p, nuevamente te agradezco tu tiempo para leer y dejar tu comentario x3

**snowflakes013****:** Muchas gracias de nuevo por tu comentario, y descuida por las palabrotas ;), realmente creo que haremos un club 1000 maneras de torturar a Albert xD, gracias nuevamente por darte tu tiempo para leer y comentar :D

**Alexis Lion 99****:** Muchas gracias Alexis por darte siempre el tiempo de comentar y leer este fiction :D, me alegra que te gustara que finalmente Elsa y Gerard de alguna manera correspondieran a sus sentimientos, además del sacrificio que realiza por el bienestar de todos, me alegra bastante saber que genero esas emociones con mi historia ;O; no sabes lo feliz que me haces, realmente muchisisisisimas gracias x3

**Madison Luna Marie Ross****:** Como siempre MUCHISISISISIISISSISMAS GRACIAS por comentar Madison :inserte corazones aquí: , sorry si este cap no tiene ni a Anna ni a Kristoff :( , pero pronto los volveremos a ver x3, paciencia x3, y sobre lo que dices de Albert, otra galleta!, y sobre Gerard, en realidad su plan era detenerlo en un duelo, a muerte pero Elise evito que eso pasara, la razón, seguro ya debes intuirlo x3

Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios y darse el tiempo de leer esta historia :D, pronto pronto el siguiente capítulo x3


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Arendelle, los invitados de la noche del baile de compromiso estaban descansando aún por aquel baile que duro hasta las 3 de la mañana, era cuestión de unos días en que finalmente se realizaría la boda por petición del príncipe Albert, el matrimonio tenía que ser lo más pronto posible.

Elsa quien se había retirado temprano del baile junto a su hermana, ya se había despertado y estaba dispuesta a comenzar su día en el despacho, aunque ahora más que nunca tenía varios documentos que ver sobre todo con la boda a puertas de llegar. Los preparativos eran cuestión de tiempo. La rubia platinada solo suspiraba mientras pasaba sus manos sobre aquellos papeles.

La noche del baile aún estaba en su mente, viendo aquella escena en donde su hermana se ponía a bailar, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad cuando no podía, junto a aquel príncipe. Minutos antes él le había llegado a decir algo a su hermana que la perturbo, conociéndola era capaz de hacer un escándalo, pero no lo hizo su pequeña hermana, tomando en cuenta que seguro Albert conocía algún punto débil de ella. Mientras Elsa seguía observando a su hermana, pudo captar una escena la cual por poco la hizo sacar sus guantes y mandar a congelar a aquel hombre en frente de todos. Aquel hombre había osado a robarle un beso a su hermana, la cual no solo la miraba sorprendida y con una mescla de dolor y asco, sino hizo que terminara su baile y pasara a retirarse temprano. Elsa estuvo a punto de seguir a su hermana que camino rápido a la salida del salón, quiso detenerla y decirle que tenía su apoyo y que trataría de encontrar otra solución, pero solo vio correr a su hermana por el pasillo mientras daba la vuelta a una esquina cogiendo un anillo que llevaba colgando en la cadena de su collar. Elsa se detuvo con tristeza al reconocer aquel anillo que aún conservaba su hermana.

Terminando de recordar lo acontecido aquella noche, solo suspiro cabizbaja mientras volvía a ver a su ventana, ya era una semana que Gerard no había regresado, su corazón de afligió al pensar la razón por la que no pudo cumplir su promesa. Miro por unos instantes aquellos papeles que tenía aún en su mesa, el pacto del matrimonio era lo primero que visualizaba de ello. Observo el documento, tal vez el azabache tenía razón, aún había otra salida para ayudar a su hermana y sin perjudicar al reino.

De repente la puerta sonó, era Kai quien llamaba.

- Buenos días reina Elsa, disculpe la interrupción, pero tiene una visita.

- ¿Una visitan tan temprano por la mañana?

- Es el joven Kristoff, me pidió que quería conversar con usted a solas.

- Háganlo pasar inmediatamente a mi despacho. Y por favor… que sea lo más discreto, sobretodo que no se entere el príncipe Albert.

- Entendido su majestad. ¿Informo sobre esto a la princesa Anna?

- Por el momento no… de seguro Kristoff quiere hablar sobre todo lo acontecido.

Inmediatamente Kai se despide con una leve reverencia de la rubia platinada mientras sale afuera a toda prisa a avisar a Kristoff de que podía conversar con Elsa.

Después de unos minutos de espera, finalmente Kristoff pasa al despacho de la reina de las nieves, mientras ella ya lo esperaba parada observándolo. El joven rubio solo atino a saludarla en reverencia, Elsa se sentía algo mal por ello, ya que debido a todo lo ocurrido era seguro que él también seguía resentido con ella. Por momentos se sentía algo sola, soledad que antes pensó que era la puerta de la libertad, pero que ahora era parte de su desdicha, sobretodo que finalmente aquel quien robo su corazón tal vez nunca más regresaría.

- Buenos días Kristoff, Kai me aviso de tu repentina visita.

- Buenos días su majestad, a decir verdad necesitaba hablar urgente con usted… pero antes que nada ¿Cómo está Anna? – aquellos ojos ámbar cambiaron de uno serio a uno preocupante, Elsa se dio cuenta que él aún pensaba en su amada hermana. Elsa se cogió ambos brazos y se acercó a Kristoff.

- Ella está bien de salud si es lo que te preocupa, pero como sabrás, aún no está bien emocionalmente… lo lamento tanto Kristoff, es mi culpa todo lo que está ocurriendo.

- Sobre ello era lo que venía a hablarle. Aunque tal vez la solución que te plantee no sea la adecuada.

- Te escucho Kristoff.

- Ayer supe que fue el baile de compromiso… en realidad estaba algo enojado por todo lo que ha ocurrido, así que fui a trabajar en las montañas, pensaba quedarme un tiempo lejos de Arendelle, sobre todo por Anna, pero… si no es por mis compañeros de trabajo y Sven, tal vez ya me hubiera ido hace unos días.

- Kristoff en verdad yo…

- Elsa – nuevamente el rubio le hablo de manera informal a la rubia platinada, después de todo era su amiga desde que era niño – la verdad es que la gente que te rodea te apoya, haz demostrado ser una gran persona, tanto así que la gente está dispuesta a ir a una batalla por defender el reino y protegerlas a las dos.

- ¿Eso es en serio Kristoff?

- No estaría aquí hablándote de lo que la gente siente por ti y Anna, aunque soy consiente al igual que ellos que una batalla no trae nada bueno a pesar que cae por algo justo.

Elsa camino de un lado a otro pensando en las palabras que le acababa de decir el joven montañero, se acercó cerca de su ventana y miro aquel pueblo que tanto ella amaba y protegía, cerró sus ojos por unos instantes, y recordó aquel día donde todo el pueblo estuvo congelado por sus poderes, del mismo modo se puso a pensar las consecuencias que habrían, sus ojos se abrieron cuando imagino su querido pueblo en llamas, Romerike era un reino con poder militar y teniendo en cuenta que su futuro soberano era una persona ambiciosa y mala, era seguro que su pueblo sufriría, ya era suficiente saber que Anna y Kristoff hayan sacrificado su propia felicidad, y saber que su pueblo también lo quería hacer, definitivamente se sentía afortunada, pero también egoísta. No, ya no podía serlo más.

- Kristoff, agradezco mucho que me vinieras a avisar sobre ello… a decir verdad aunque digan que la presión que tuve fue por culpa del príncipe Albert, también yo tengo culpa en esto – Elsa volvió a mirar al rubio con cierta seriedad y tristeza – Mi egoísmo es lo que los ha hecho sufrir a todos, a mi pueblo, a ti, a Anna y a Gerard… realmente les pido perdón a todos, pero no dejare que nadie más sufra, si alguien tiene que hacerse responsable de ello, soy yo.

- ¿Elsa de que estás hablando? – el rubio parecía intuir de manera preocupada a lo que la rubia se refería.

- Voy a anular el compromiso de Anna con el príncipe Albert, no habrá guerra, pero si matrimonio.

- ¡Elsa, eso es servirle en bandeja el reino de Arendelle a ese príncipe! ¿Y Gerard, qué va a decir de todo esto? – el rubio levemente alterado y serio le dijo sobre lo que pensaba de la propuesta de la reina, además de preocuparse por su amigo que en el tiempo que se veían se podía dar cuenta de lo que sentía él por Elsa.

- No te preocupes, hablaré con los consejeros y planteare una medida que hará que Albert no tenga poder en este reino... por Gerard – Elsa cambio su semblante a uno triste, decidió contarle la verdad a su amigo – De alguna manera comprendí finalmente lo que significa "amar a alguien y saber que no volverá", ya ha pasado una semana, y en parte tenía razón de que habían otras soluciones.

- Gerard y tú…

- Fue algo breve y triste darnos cuenta al final sobre lo que sentimos, sé que donde este Gerard, comprenderá mi decisión de proteger a mi familia y mi reino.

- ¿Elsa, dices que desde hace una semana Gerard no ha regresado? ¿A dónde es que ha ido?

- Fue de regreso a Romerike para detener a Albert.

- Pero el príncipe Albert está aquí y Gerard no ha regresado… tengo un mal presentimiento.

- Yo ya perdí las esperanzas Kristoff, lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes, además que puedan perdonarme, es que sean felices Anna y tú – la rubia cogió las manos de su amigo mientras le regalaba una triste sonrisa, les deseaba lo mejor y ya no quería que sufrieran más.

Kristoff miro en silencio a Elsa. Finalmente ella salió de su despacho con dirección a la biblioteca mientras Kristoff se retiraba de manera sigilosa del castillo con ayuda de Kai, no sin antes pasar por la habitación de Anna, observando por un instante aquella puerta mientras un suspiro salió de su boca.

Elsa por su lado mando a decir a Gerda que quería conversar con el príncipe Albert en la biblioteca, así que se quedó esperando en un sillón de fino tapizado, se encontraba algo nerviosa, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás a su decisión.

Después de un rato, el príncipe Albert apareció con un traje azul marino.

- Buenos días reina Elsa, me mandaron a decir que quería conversar conmigo de manera urgente.

- Buenos días príncipe Albert – Elsa puso un semblante frío, no quería demostrarle sus emociones de aquel momento a ese hombre – así es, quería conversar con usted sobre una nueva propuesta que seguro le interesara mucho.

- Soy todo oído.

- Como verá, usted nos mandó una propuesta en donde las opciones era una guerra con mi reino, y lo otro la unión de mi hermana con usted, en esta oportunidad yo le planteo una tercera opción, que no involucra ni a mi hermana ni a mi reino, solo yo.

- ¿Usted? – el castaño se hizo el desentendido intuyendo a que quería llegar la reina.

- Sí, soy la Reina de Arendelle, y también poseo un don muy especial, a un príncipe que aspira siempre a lo grande ¿No cree que sería mejor un matrimonio con la reina?

- Reina Elsa, no sé qué decir a sus palabras… me deja sorprendido.

- Piénselo príncipe Albert, aunque hay una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Después de casarnos, yo me iré con usted a Romerike, y nunca los dos regresaremos a Arendelle.

- No cree que eso es descabellado su alteza, tomando en cuenta que usted es la reina, lo mejor sería una alianza entre ambos reinos.

- No Albert, además fuiste claro cuando me mandaste la misiva, la opción es matrimonio o guerra, no una alianza entre reinos.

- Sí que eres inteligente Elsa, en todo caso acepto la propuesta, pero la fecha de la boda tendrá que ser lo más pronto posible.

- Así será entonces. Mandaré a decir que la boda será en un par de días.

- Como ordene su alteza – Albert hizo una breve reverencia mientras besaba la mano de la reina de las nieves. Elsa solo miraba seria mientras rápidamente se alejaba de él. Después de ello, la rubia platinada paso a retirarse de la biblioteca dejando a Albert con una sonrisa de triunfo.

.

.

- ¡Su alteza! ¡Lo que está diciendo es imposible de aceptarlo!

Un hombre de mediana edad se levantó de su silla mientras el resto de consejeros hablaban preocupados por lo que acababa de anunciar Elsa en aquella reunión urgente.

- Señores por favor cálmense, yo no estaría haciendo ello sin plantearles un futuro para Arendelle.

- Pero su majestad, que beneficio nos puede traer si usted de va de Arendelle como esposa del príncipe Albert.

- Recuerden que la siguiente persona en la línea del trono es Anna, tal vez mi hermana no sepa lo mismo que yo en cuanto a guiar a un reino, pero es la persona más confiable y amable que puede haber, tiene una buena relación con la gente del pueblo, y si se propone algo, lo logra. Confíen en ella, ya que estaría dejando Arendelle en buenas manos.

- Su alteza, no dudamos que la princesa Anna haga una buena labor por el reino, pero tenga en cuenta que el reino de Romerike es ambicioso.

- Por eso mismo, yo estaré en Romerike y vigilare que Albert no se le ocurra hacer daño a Arendelle, y aunque piense que por a ver sido reina puede tomar derecho de Arendelle, no lo dejaré, por eso quiero hacer un acta con el compromiso y aunque se le "corone" el día de la boda según las leyes, se debe agregar la cláusula que no tendrá ningún poder como "rey" en Arendelle, ni menos una alianza con Romerike. Así que oficialmente doy por anulado el compromiso de la princesa Anna con el príncipe Albert.

Los consejeros se miraron nuevamente preocupados, Elsa lucia seria y segura de sus acciones, definitivamente la gente a su alrededor solo miraron tristes lo que estaba planeando. Pero de cierto modo, sabían que tenía razón.

.

.

En los pasillos nuevamente se escuchaba cierto alboroto, entre los invitados que terminaban de salir del comer, así como de los sirvientes cargando de un lado a otro los arreglos florales. Anna ya había salido de su habitación y con un vestido sencillo de color turquesa y sus cabellos amarrados en don trenzas, observaba su entorno con cierta tristeza. La joven de cabellos naranjas de manera involuntaria cogió su cadena que llevaba aquel anillo que para ella era muy importante, extrañaba mucho a Kristoff al igual que a su hermana Elsa, de alguna manera le vino aquellos recuerdos donde estuvo separada de sus amigos.

- Kristoff… Elsa… - de repente la joven se golpeó suavemente el rostro recordando que esta semana aparte de ser horrible, ni siquiera fue a buscar a Elsa y pedirle disculpas por su actitud, al menos ya le quedaba pocos días que podría estar con su hermana, lo mejor era dar el primer paso ella misma y dejar atrás lo ocurrido.

Mientras comenzaba a caminar a dirección del cuarto de su hermana, se topó con algunos invitados a los cuales saludaba gentilmente, de repente por un descuido se choca con uno de los consejeros de su hermana, el cual veía con un semblante triste.

- Perdone usted princesa Anna, debo a verla lastimado.

- No, no se preocupe… aunque no lo noto muy bien ¿Paso algo?

- Me temo que es mejor que se entere de una vez princesa.

- ¿Enterarme de qué? Que mi boda está cada vez más cerca… bueno sobre ello si lo he notado.

- No su alteza, usted ya no se casará con el príncipe Albert, sino la reina Elsa.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Mi hermana? Oh no… esto debe ser mi culpa – Anna recordó cuando le dijo a su hermana que se casara mejor ella, sin imaginar de que alguna manera aquellas palabras tuvieron efecto en Elsa, Anna poso ambas manos en su cara por la preocupación – Muchas gracias por el aviso, iré inmediatamente a buscarla.

La joven peli-naranja corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermana, tenía el presentimiento que ella se encontraría ahí. Sin tocar la puerta, Anna entro a su habitación agitada, y tal como ella lo había previsto, su hermana se encontraba ahí dentro sorprendida de verla aparecer así dentro de su dormitorio. Se notaba que tenía los ojos apunto de derrarmar lágrimas.

- ¿Elsa que ha ocurrido? – Anna se acercó a su hermana mientras juntaba la puerta de su habitación, la abrazo fuerte, ella tampoco ya podía contener lo que estaba guardando, mientras nuevas lágrimas amenazaban con salir – Discúlpame Elsa, nunca debí decirte esas cosas… pero no tienes por qué hacer esto, ya oí que tomarás mi lugar, pero tú también mereces ser feliz.

- Oh Anna – finalmente la rubia platinada correspondió aquel abrazo con fuerza – No sabes cuánto extrañaba volver a estar con mi mejor amiga… pero por el mismo cariño que te tengo, la única que merece ser feliz junto a la persona que ha escogido, eres tú.

- ¿Y Gerard? Elsa, acaso tú aún no te has dado cuenta.

- Tenías razón desde un comienzo Anna, pero cuando me di cuenta ya fue demasiado tarde… ahora Gerard no regresará más, volvió a Romerike hace una semana, y no sabemos nada de él.

- ¡Oh no! – Anna se puso ambas manos a la boca mientras finalmente la reina de las nieves empezaba a derramar aquellas lágrimas contenidas por tanto tiempo, la princesa solo atino a abrazar a su hermana mientras comenzaba a llorar con ella, realmente las dos habían guardado tanto esos días, sus sentimientos, las preocupaciones, y el sufrimiento por las personas que cada una amaba. Aquel día las dos decidieron pasarlo juntas en aquella habitación.

.

.

En el pueblo el ambiente no era tan diferente que en el palacio, había más comercio y preparativos por todos lados, mientras Kristoff pasaba junto a Sven, se sentía algo mal por lo que Elsa estaba haciendo, seguramente pronto anunciarían la cancelación del compromiso de Anna, y que ahora la reina Elsa tomaba su lugar.

Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, repentinamente choca con algo suave, mientras una zanahoria salta por su cabeza.

- ¿Olaf?

- ¡Hola Kristoff! ¡Hola Sven! Cuanto tiempo sin verlos, pensé que algo malo les ocurrió, a por cierto me puedes ayudar con mi cabeza y mi nariz – comento el alegre muñeco de nieve mientras daba vuelta a su cuerpo.

- Oh si, toma.

- ¿Y qué me cuentan chicos? Pensé que irías a secuestrar a Anna de esta locura.

- Se puede decir que lo intentamos, pero al parecer las cosas se han puesto más difíciles.

- Me imagino, Anna sufre mucho por este compromiso, yo que soy un experto en el amor, sé que lo correcto es casarte con la persona que amas.

- Olaf, me imagino que sabes el motivo por el que nos separamos.

- Lo sé, pero aun así digo que a veces es bueno hacer locuras por amor. Gerard también hizo algo parecido, aunque juraba que regresaría a palacio apenas volvió a Arendelle.

- ¿Viste a Gerard regresar? ¿Hace cuánto?

- Hace aproximadamente 3 días si mi memoria no falla, lo vi bajar del barco, quise ir a saludarlo pero de un momento a otro desapareció.

- Olaf llévame a donde lo viste por última vez.

- Esta bien, sígueme, fue por aquí.

Tanto el hombrecito de nieve, el montañero y su reno llegaron a una calle del pueblo donde lo vio por última vez. Kristoff empezó a observar su entorno, tenía la corazonada que él estaba vivo ¿Pero era capaz de huir estando en Arendelle? No, eso era imposible, si regreso fue precisamente porque quería avisar a Elsa de algo. Su cabeza apunto a que quien esté detrás de su desaparición tenía que ser Albert, pero sin pruebas no podía acusarlo.

Repentinamente un caballo pasó a toda prisa al lado de él, era un caballo del castillo de Arendelle, Kristoff pudo a verlo pasado por alto sino fuese por el jinete que iba. Aquella chica rubia dejo notar parte de su rostro al pasar al lado de él, era la misma que unos días atrás le hizo una escena extraña frente a Anna.

- ¿Kristoff, paso algo?

- Olaf lo mejor será que regreses al castillo, creo que ya encontré una pista del paradero de Gerard.

- ¿En serio? Elsa se alegrara en saberlo.

- Por favor aún no le digas nada a Elsa, debemos estar seguros antes de decirle cualquier noticia – el joven rubio subió sobre Sven mientras empezaba a dar marcha sigilosa detrás de aquel caballo y su jinete.

El muñeco de nieve solo se quedó mirando mientras se despedía de Kristoff. Quizás las cosas pronto iban a dar otro giro.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Hola a todos nuevamente x3, mil disculpas por el retraso en publicar el nuevo capítulo x3, pero he estado un poco full con mi trabajo, a parte de hacer algunos preparativos por mi cumpleaños :P, espero que este capítulo les guste x3, Elsa y Kristoff nuevamente se encuentran, aunque Albert finalmente ve cumplido su meta x3, a partir de ahora algunos capítulos serán cortos :( mil disculpas por quienes he tenido acostumbrado a cap largos, pero todo tiene su motivo x3... y ya nos acercamos al climax, ¿y que será de Gerard? Espero que si todo sale bien, en esta semana les pueda traer el siguiente capítulo x3

**Alexis Lion 99****:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario Albert, además de siempre seguir mi historia, no sabes lo feliz que me haces n_n, me alegra saber que te agrade ver de nuevo a Kristoff, descuida es un hecho que Kristoff le dará su merecido x3

**Madison Luna Marie Ross****:** Como siempre, muchisisisisisimas gracias por tu comentario Madison :inserte corazones aquí: Albert realmente se merece todos los calificativos x3, aunque en este cap hizo algo peor ;O;, lo bueno es que Kristoff ya entra al rescate n_n, espero que te agrade este nuevo capítulo x3


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

La montaña del norte era conocida por siempre estar cubierta de nieve, aunque su atracción principal no eran sus finas capas blancas, sino el castillo de hielo que simbolizaba el pasado de la reina de las nieves. A pesar del tiempo, aquel hermoso castillo de hielo no había perdido su belleza para cualquier que lo visitara, aunque los peligros que tenía también era un hecho.

Justamente, esa era la situación en la que se encontraba el azabache mientras pesadamente se levantaba de una celda de hielo grueso, sentía mucho frío y su único abrigo era una manta que se le había proporcionado para dormir aquellas noches ahí. A él nunca le gusto aquel tipo de frío, así que su cuerpo no evitaba temblar por inercia, aquellos días lejos del pueblo lo tenían algo desarreglado y con el temor que en cualquier momento enfermara, a pesar de ello intento encontrar una salida, pero siendo hielo sólido y constantemente vigilado por los hombres que lo habían secuestrado, sus posibilidades eran cada vez mínimas.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo más tenemos que vigilar al traidor? – comento uno de los hombres que llevaba una capa negra mientras trataba de abrigarse con una pequeña fogata que habían hecho dentro del castillo.

- Ya sabes que son órdenes, aunque hoy tiene nuevamente una visita.

- Tienes razón, es una fortuna que exista al menos una persona que se "preocupa" por él.

- Sí, solo debemos tenerlo lejos del pueblo hasta que pase la boda.

Aquellos hombres no dejaban de hablar mientras solo Gerard se recostaba en las frías paredes de su celda, sentía bastante impotencia de no poder hacer nada en esos momentos para evitar lo que ya estaba próximo a suceder en Arendelle.

Repentinamente el sonido del golpe de la puerta principal se escuchó en el castillo de hielo, poniendo en alerta a los guardias, los cuales fueron de inmediato al exterior a ver quién era, ambos hombres tenían órdenes de "desparecer" a cualquier curioso antes que volviera aquel monstruo de nieve, que aquellos días había estado afuera del castillo que custodiaba.

Para el alivio de ambos hombres, quien había llegado era la visita del azabache, la joven que se refugiaba en una capa mientras bajaba su capucha, era su media hermana Elise.

- Lady Elise, es un alivio verla.

- ¿Cómo está él?

- Algo débil, pero consiente.

- El tiempo en este castillo se nos termina señores, han cumplido con su parte, ahora el príncipe Albert los necesita en Arendelle.

- ¿Pero señorita, está segura que debemos irnos dejando al prisionero solo?

- Tengo entendido que ese monstruo de nieve está a punto de regresar, así que cuando encuentren su cuerpo sabrán que fue aquella bestia – la joven rubia empezó a caminar en dirección al calabozo de hielo, dejando atrás a ambos hombres - Por ahora les pido que se adelanten, yo conversaré por última vez con el traidor.

Los dos guardias de Romerike obedecieron las órdenes de Elise, dejando solamente en el castillo a la joven rubia y al azabache, ella camino con seguridad hasta detenerse al frente de la celda del joven, Gerard quien se encontraba recostado, volteo a ver a la recién llegada.

- Por lo que veo, estás bien, aunque este será tu último día aquí.

- Elise ¿Por qué permites que ocurra todo esto?

- El príncipe Albert necesita la corona… yo solo quiero ayudarlo.

- No Elise, cometes un error en seguir confiando en ese hombre, además ¿Cómo ustedes supieron de este lugar? Además de tantas cosas que solo sabían dentro del palacio de Arendelle – el azabache se levantó mientras observaba con seriedad a su media hermana.

- Te he evitado responder a esas preguntas, pero me imagino que siendo la última vez que nos veremos te puedo responder a tus dudas – la rubia lo miro también son seriedad – el príncipe Albert desde hace años que aspira el poder, es verdad que él planeaba la muerte de su propio padre, pero nunca lo llego a concretar, después de todo nuestro difunto rey no confiaba del todo en su hijo así que mando a hacer una clausula en la que solo casándose con una princesa podría acceder finalmente al trono, así que él empezó a ver opciones a penas el rey enfermo, y por azares del destino le llegó la noticia de uno de los cancilleres de Romerike que había ido a la coronación de la reina Elsa, le contó todo lo ocurrido en Arendelle, y que ambas hermanas eran solteras, así que dirigió su mira en la princesa Anna, porque era la princesa que necesitaba para concretar su plan… hasta que conoció en persona a la reina Elsa… - la joven rubia cambio su semblante a uno triste, el cual noto de inmediato el azabache confirmando lo que desde hace años había notado en su hermana – así que su plan se fue formando con ayuda del príncipe Hans, él sabía muchas cosas de su estancia de Arendelle, además que fue el prometido de la princesa Anna, en cierta manera colaboro como parte de su venganza.

- Así que todo lo que sabían fue por medio del príncipe Hans.

- Sí, todo lo que nos informó nos fue útil, excepto por el detalle de la relación de la princesa Anna y el maestro de hielo, aunque se pudo solucionar al final… o al menos eso pensé.

- ¿Pensaste? ¿Exactamente que quiere hacer Albert después de casarse con Anna?

- Iba a planear un accidente para ella, así volvería a ser soltero pero siendo rey de Romerike.

- Ese monstruo – el azabache cerro sus puños imaginando como aquel príncipe no tenía escrúpulos por lo que quería hacer – ¿Y a que te refieres con que iba a planear?

- Es lo último que te diré antes de finalmente despedirnos para siempre – comento Elise mientras volvía con una mirada seria – él se casara con la reina Elsa, ella decidió sacrificarse por su hermana, así que aceleraran la boda… y el príncipe Albert desea quedarse con ella para siempre.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Gerard miro muy sorprendido al enterarse de esa noticia – Así que cumplió con su verdadero plan… Arendelle está en peligro, no solo el reino, también Elsa.

- ¿Verdadero plan?

- Por lo visto también te oculto cosas a ti. Elise, realmente no deberías confiar en ese hombre, a pesar que lo ames, no es la persona correcta, te mereces alguien mejor.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es amar a alguien! ¡Esperar ser correspondida verdaderamente con paciencia, por eso siempre le mostrare fidelidad a mi príncipe!

El azabache prefirió no contestar al reclamo de su hermana enojada, lo cierto era que amaba a una persona, pero que ahora corría peligro.

- Él solo te utiliza Elise ¡Debes abrir los ojos! Aún pienses que es fidelidad, lo único que hace contigo es como lo haría con una muñeca.

- ¡Cállate! – la joven voltea visiblemente enojada mientras empieza a caminar hacia la salida, no sin antes y por última vez voltear a ver al azabache que no dejaba de observarla de manera seria – Adiós Gerard, espero que puedas sobrevivir en el Castillo de Hielo de la Reina Elsa.

La joven rubia finalmente se alejó del lugar, mientras Gerard miraba sorprendido a lo que había llegado su hermana por su fidelidad a aquel hombre, el azabache se daba cuenta que al a verse ido todos lo estaban condenando a una muerte lenta, sin comida y muriéndose de frío.

Gerard empezó a buscar la manera de salir de ahí, no tenía tiempo para pensar en lo que podría ocurrirle a él, tenía que escapar y rescatar a Elsa, no podía permitir que se case con aquel hombre.

En su desesperación, trato de coger un bloque de hielo que hacía de banca en aquella celda, pero el peso de este le era difícil de sostener, en su mente cruzo por un instante el trabajo que hacía Kristoff y como él podía soportar realizar siempre ello. Después de que un brote de adrenalina subiera en él, empezó a golpear los barrotes de la celda con aquella banca de hielo, aunque el hielo que había sido construido era fuerte como ninguno, el muchacho a pesar de ello continuo golpeando un solo punto aunque sin éxito alguno. Sin lugar a dudas, lo único que podría sacarlo de ahí eran herramientas para picar hielo o la llave de la celda.

El azabache dejo de golpear la celda por el cansancio mientras se sentaba en el frio piso para recuperar aliento, de repente unos pasos lo ponen en alerta, dirigiendo su mirada a dónde provenía donde finalmente ve la silueta de alguien familiar.

- Es un alivio verte vivo.

- ¡Kristoff! Que gusto es volver a verte, pero ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- Olaf llego a verte el día que regresaste a Arendelle, supuse que había algo extraño en todo esto, así que seguí a una jinete que salió del castillo hasta aquí – el montañero empezó a sacar sus herramientas que llevaba en una bolsa mientras se alistaba para picar el hielo de la celda.

- Ella debió ser Elise…

- ¿Elise? Entonces la conoces.

- Es una larga historia, pero por el momento me serviría una ayuda.

- En eso estoy, aléjate de los barrotes que esto va a doler.

En ese momento el joven rubio empezó a picar el hielo de la cerradura, en unos pocos minutos, está finalmente se abrió, devolviéndole la libertad al azabache.

- Gracias Kristoff, lo que me sorprende es que no te hayas cruzado con los guardias que me secuestraron y con Elise.

- Estuve escondido con Sven por un tiempo observando los movimientos que había, decidí entrar cuando finalmente salió aquella chica… bueno después seguimos hablando de ello, ahora debemos detener una boda.

- Tienes razón, Elise me puso al tanto de lo que hizo Elsa, no hay tiempo que perder.

- Gerard, espera un momento – de repente el joven de ojos ámbar miro serio deteniendo al joven con su brazo - ¿Acabas de oírlo?

- ¿Oírlo?

En ese momento se empezó a escuchar pasos, eran pesados y hacían vibrar el piso, lo cual puso en alerta a ambos jóvenes.

- Gerard es mejor que salgamos pronto de aquí.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Elsa dejo a cierto "amigo" custodiando este castillo, lo que me sorprende es que no haya estado antes para evitar que ustedes entraran.

Mientras el joven rubio terminaba de hablar, finalmente en aquella habitación apareció aquel hombre de nieve gigante y de abominable rostro, Malvadisco al mirar a aquellos "intrusos" se acercó a ellos con el fin de expulsarlos del castillo, Kristoff inmediatamente grito a Gerard para que corriera, tenían ventaja que el monstruo de nieve estaba cojeando por alguna batalla pasada que habría tenido. El montañero aprovecho ello para huir junto al azabache, el monstruo se dispuso a seguirlos enfadado.

Mientras corrían, lograron abrir rápidamente la puerta principal y bajar las escaleras de hielo, las cuales aún mantenían los vestigios de la batalla que había tenido en el pasado el príncipe de la Islas del Sur junto a Malvadisco, cuando finalmente estaban a punto de subir a Sven, el monstruo dio un gran salto impidiéndoles el paso mientras un fuerte grito los cubrió de nieve.

- Genial… estamos atrapados, Sven no puede subir las escaleras de hielo.

- ¿Este monstruo lo creo Elsa?

- Sí, es su guardián, lo creo para impedir que nadie más entre al castillo y alejar a los intrusos – el joven rubio trataba de retroceder con Sven y Gerard mientras el abominable hombre de nieve caminaba más cerca de ellos acorralándolos cerca del abismo que había al lado de las escaleras.

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a sudar frío por la adrenalina del momento, sabían que solo un milagro podría permitirles salir bien del peligro que ahora vivian. Repentinamente un grito femenino se escuchó detrás de la bestia de nieve, sorprendiendo a ambos muchachos y al reno.

- ¡Alto! ¡No los lastimes! – la joven de cabellos peli-naranja y dos trenzas había aparecido, estaba vestida con un traje verde y su capa de color fucsia, ella se encontraba seria mientras tenía en su mano un guante de color turquesa, al lado de ella se encontraba su caballo de color blanco y el pequeño hombre de nieve.

- ¡Sí! Ellos son buenos Malvadisco.

- Los intrusos no están permitidos aquí – una voz gruesa y abominable salió de aquel monstruo blanco quien se volteaba a ver a los recién llegados.

- Son amigos de Elsa, al igual que nosotros, ella ahora ha cambiado y aquí tengo la prueba – la princesa Anna alzo aquel guante que tenía el olor de su hermana mayor, el monstruo se acercó a ver y oler aquella prueba, lo cual hizo que se calmara y aceptara las palabras de la joven muchacha.

Aquel abominable monstruo de nieve se dispuso a retirarse al castillo, dejado atrás a aquel grupo de amigos.

Anna quien suspiro aliviada, no dudo en correr hacia el joven rubio quien lo miro sorprendido y alegre mientras la joven princesa saltaba a sus brazos muy feliz, después de unos días abrumadores para ambos, finalmente se pudieron volver a reencontrar los dos jóvenes enamorados, mientras ambos se daban un fuerte abrazo.

- Awww el amor… finalmente las cosas están volviendo a su lugar – el pequeño muñeco de nieve no pudo evitar acercarse y enternecerse por la escena, mientras Gerard y Sven sonreían al ver nuevamente juntos a sus amigos.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Hola a todos, disculpando la pequeña demora x3, pero finalmente aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de mi fic x3, ando happy porque justo hoy día fue al teatro a ver una adaptación de Frozen junto a mi novio :D, realmente nos encanto a los dos, fue la misma emoción que cuando fuimos a ver la pelí en el cine x3, además que ya esta casi listo mi cosplay de Anna x3, pronto ya verán fotitos en mi fanpage o cuenta de DA :D

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa**: Muchas gracias por comentar y decirme que haz seguido mis historias x3, te agradezco de todo corazón :D, ahora sobre tus dudas x3, efectivamente, Anna es más fuerte de lo que parece, y definitivamente Anna esta tentada de darle un buen puñete a Albert, pero al igual que Elsa (el de poder congelarlo, ya que sí, se menciona sus deseos de hacerlo cubito de hielo) y Kristoff, están en una época en que se toma en juego algunas cosas, la diplomacia es algo que deben mantener como reino y el más mínimo error puede desencadenar una tragedia (guerra) la cual es lo que tanto Elsa, Anna y Kristoff desean evitar en esta historia x3 por ello, aún se contienen, aunque no será por mucho tiempo. Sobre el paradero de Gerard, en este capítulo se aclara, y Elise... ya sabrás el papel que realmente tiene en esta trama x3. Y sobre lo del plan de Elsa xD, bueno, lo último que desearía es ser un monstruo (como lo es Albert) x3, aunque ya pronto las cosas cambiaran para bien ;)

**snowflakes013****:** Muchas gracias como siempre por tus comentario :D , y también muchas gracias por los saludos cumpleañeros xD, y que suerte, parece que ambas cumplimos años el mismo día :D, espero igualmente que hayas pasado un bonito cumpleaños :D

**Alexis Lion 99****:** Muchas gracias como siempre por comentar Alexis :inserte corazones aquí: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y sobretodo la escena donde se disuelve el compromiso x3, aunque sí, ahora la cosa se pone difícil para Elsa y Gerard... pero paciencia x3 al menos con este capítulo ya hay rastros de esperanza ;) espero que te guste :D

**Madison Luna Marie Ross****:** Awwww como siempre gracias por tu comentario y apoyo Madison :inserte corazones aquí: Ahora la trama se complica x3, pero espero que en este capítulo ya entren los rayitos de esperanza :D, y descuida, todos pronto le darán su merecido al príncipe loco :P :alistando el garrote para Albert: xD

**Desde ya gracias a todos por seguir mi historia, y no se olviden de comentar :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Los abrazos simbolizan unión, paz, la añoranza de alguien querido, al igual que el más puro amor, amor de familia, de hijos, de madre o padre, pero para algunos, el de tu amor verdadero.

Anna y Kristoff sabían aquel significado mientras poco a poco deshacían aquel abrazo sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, ambos tenían un brillo en su mirada que pudieron notar sus amigos a su alrededor.

- Anna, me alegro que estés bien.

- No sabes cuánto te he extrañado Kristoff.

- Lo mismo digo Anna.

- No es que desee interrumpir su reencuentro pero necesitamos volver a Arendelle – comento el pequeño muñeco de nieve quien observaba a sus amigos que finalmente se separaron al recordar que aún tenían una misión pendiente.

- Olaf tiene razón... Aunque debo admitir que es un gusto volver a verte Anna – comento el azabache el cual inmediatamente recibido un fraternal saludo de alivio de parte de la princesa.

- ¡Gerard! Que alegría es saber que estás vivo, por un momento pensamos que no regresarías más a Arendelle, sino es por Olaf que me aviso que Kristoff salió siguiendo a un sospechoso, quizás no los vería de nuevo, fue una fortuna intuir que viniera hasta aquí Kristoff y también el poder llevar el guante de Elsa.

- ¿Elsa sabe de esto? – pregunto preocupado el azabache.

- No, Olaf me pidió que no se lo dijera.

- Yo le pedí ello, ya que lo último que hubiéramos deseado era darle falsas esperanzas.

- Entiendo, descuida…

- Gerard ¿Cómo terminaste aquí? – pregunto curiosa la peli-naranja mientras el azabache se acomodaba un poco sus ropas.

- Fui a Romerike, para tratar de detener a Albert… a decir verdad iba a hacer una locura, por eso había llevado una espada, quería terminar el sufrimiento que estaban pasando, ustedes me han recibido con tan buen trato, que tanto Elsa y tú no merecían sufrir tanto… en cierta manera sabía que iba a mi propia muerte, pero Elise me salvo o detuvo lo que planeaba hacer.

- Nuevamente ese nombre, Gerard, dinos la verdad ¿Quién es en realidad ella? Si no es porque la reconocí como aquella chica que intento separarme de Anna, diría que está bien metida en todo lo ocurrido.

- ¿Elise? – Anna se quedó pensando en un rato en aquella mujer – Ahora la recuerdo, aunque la vi de otra manera más elegante, como no pude reconocerla en un comienzo, ahí pude a verla encarado – la joven princesa empezó a golpear la palma de su mano mientras caminaba de un lado a otro – ella vino como una doncella de Romerike, es la mano derecha del príncipe Albert, definitivamente está muy metida en todo esto, así que ese día que intento sacarme celos con Kristoff era parte de su plan sin lugar a dudas.

- Elise, a decir verdad es solo una marioneta de Albert, ella en realidad es mi media hermana… - tanto el montañero, la joven princesa y el muñeco de nieve no pudieron evitar sorprenderse por la revelación que les acababa de hacer el azabache, el cual les empezó a contar todo su pasado, desde la traición que recibió de parte de su hermana, como los planes que Albert y Elise habían terminado confesándole.

Después de saber toda la historia del joven, los amigos se quedaron pensativos, a excepción de Kristoff que no evito enojarse de saber toda aquella verdad, sobre todo lo que realmente Albert planeaba hacer con Anna.

- Ese malnacido ¡Ahora mismo voy y le parto la cara!

- Kristoff cálmate, a mí también me enoja saber todo ello pero debes calmarte, recuerda que ahora más que nunca debemos ser cautelosos.

- Pero Anna, ese príncipe solo es un maniático, no quiero pensar lo que pudo a ver intentando contigo, y ahora Elsa deberá soportarlo.

- Pienso que debemos volver a Arendelle ahora mismo – agrego el azabache mientras miraba a sus amigos, realmente se sentía impaciente por salvar a Elsa.

- No, no debemos apresurarnos.

- Emmm Anna, creo que los chicos no están de acuerdo con lo que acabas de decir – el pequeño muñeco de nieve no pudo evitar voltear y ver la cara de sorpresa que tenían ambos muchachos por lo que acababa de decir la joven.

- Confíen en mí, tengo un plan, aunque es un poco riesgoso.

- Cuando dices "poco" siempre termina siendo lo contrario… - comento Kristoff mirando preocupado a Anna.

- El poco tiempo que he conocido a Albert, se nota que es alguien cruel, que ambiciona el poder, pero tiene un fuerte debilidad… las mujeres, aunque he notado que no es con cualquier mujer que se acerca, sino las que son de la realeza.

- No, no, no, no, Anna ya sé a dónde quieres llegar, y no estoy dispuesto a permitirlo – comento algo enfadado el joven rubio a lo cual Anna lo miro sorprendida y brindándole una sonrisa picara.

- Estás celoso.

- No se trata de celos, ese hombre es un LOCO, si te pasa algo yo…

- Todo estará bien, te doy mi palabra, solo confía en mí, igual tú Gerard. – Anna tomo la mano del rubio mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento por su preocupación - A decir verdad pienso ser la carnada para llamar su atención, no seré igual de hermosa que mi hermana Elsa, pero un poco de "encantos femeninos" hará que caiga en la trampa, sobretodo el principal objetivo es abrirle los ojos a Elise sobre su príncipe, y lo otro que tenemos a favor es que ellos pensaran que haz muerto por "Malvadisco", cuando en realidad no saben que él no es capaz de ello… bueno tal vez sí intento lastimarlos, pero Olaf podría ayudar a convencer a Malvadisco que nos ayude a salvar a Elsa, y engañar a quien sea que venga preguntando por Gerard.

- De cierto modo empiezo a entender tu plan – comento el azabache mientras continuaba escuchando lo que tenía planeado la joven princesa, realmente era el turno de aquel grupo de amigos en poder ayudar a una persona tan querida como lo era la rubia platinada.

Y hablando de la joven rubia, su situación era distinta, estando en el castillo de Arendelle y debido a lo que estaba próximo en venir para la joven reina, Elsa decidió aislarse nuevamente en su habitación hasta el día de la boda que sería en dos días.

Desde su habitación podía escuchar los correteos que había al exterior, aunque ella no estaba para nada entusiasmada por aquel alboroto, estaba decidida a quedarse dentro de su dormitorio por los días que quedaban para su boda.

Antes de su encierro pidió que solamente su hermana, Gerda o Kai pudieran entrar a su habitación, al igual que le hicieran llegar los documentos que tuviese que firmar durante esos días, así mismo solicito que la disculparan los invitados que aún se estaban quedando para la futura boda, debido a la ausencia que tendría durante ese tiempo.

Elsa camino de un lado a otro mientras brotaba escarcha en el piso de su habitación, sentía miedo, a pesar de haber armando un documento que le imposibilitaba obtener el poder de Arendelle a Albert a penas se case con ella, tenía miedo de la vida que tendría con él, una vida sin amor y solo con temor de lo que pueda tramar aquel hombre, ella observo sus manos sin los guantes que había estado llevando en frente de sus invitados, la rubia no pudo evitar pensar que los poderes que tenía podrían salvarla de aquel hombre, quizás podrían ser su arma para evitar que volviera a lastimar a sus seres queridos si es que se le ocurría amenazarla de darle Arendelle a cambio de la vida de su hermana, de Kristoff o su amado pueblo; o quizás la arma perfecta para devolverle su libertad… pero no, en su mente recordó al azabache y las palabras que le dijo, "no debía demostrarse como un monstruo, ya que no lo era", él único monstruo que podría existir era el príncipe de Romerike, ella no era él, a pesar que mereciera la muerte más dolorosa, ella no lo haría, en el pasado por defender su vida por poco se convertía en uno, ahora era distinto, aunque de igual manera no pensaba bajar la guardia.

A pesar de todo, la rubia platinada no pudo evitar sentarse en su cama con tristeza, pensando en que pudo a ver evitado todo ello si no hubiera aceptado ir a aquel baile en las Islas del Sur y conocer a Albert.

- Gerard si tan solo estuvieras vivo…

Elsa recordaba todo el tiempo que paso con el joven en Arendelle, desde aquel accidentado encuentro, al igual que aquellos días en el cual disfrutaba su compañía, lo extrañaba mucho, y en su mente quería imaginar que de alguna manera aquella boda nunca se realizaría y volvería todo a la normalidad, donde él finalmente volvería. Las lágrimas ya no pudieron contenerse más, y estas escaparon de sus ojos en silencio, mientras la habitación se cubrió toda de escarcha. Parecía que nuevamente el tiempo se había detenido en aquellos finos copos de nieves que quedaron "congelados" en el ambiente.

La rubia platinada deseaba de corazón que ese horrible sueño pronto terminara.

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

Hola de nuevo a todos :D , y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo x3, y empezamos la cuenta regresiva a que esta historia termine :( , desde ya les agradezco el apoyo que sigo recibiendo hasta ahora por medio de sus comentarios y lecturas, además de las amistades que han llegado a compartir esta historia x3, les agradezco de todo corazón :corazones a mil:

**snowflakes013****:** Snow, muchas gracias por tu comentario, no sabes como adore la idea de "1000 maneras de torurar a Albert" xD apoyo la idea :D, en cuanto a mi cumpleaños... OMG! Realmente si somos del mismo día x3, en mi caso y como dijiste anteriormente, si estoy viejita x´D, acabo de cumplir 23 primaveras x3

**Alexis Lion 99****:** Como siempre, te agradezco de corazón por tus comentarios Alexis :D, y sí ya tenemos esos rayitos de esperanza, pronto pronto muy pronto :D

**Madison Luna Marie Ross****:** Muchas gracias como siempre Madison por tus comentarios :inserte corazones aquí: , en el caso de Elise hay una lucha interna en ella misma, Gerard por eso lo intuye x3, y sobre Albert, está la sugerencia de mil maneras de torturarlo (?), pero con Gerard libre y la ayuda de Anna y Kristoff, es seguro que finalmente encuentran la solución :D y que bueno que te gusto su reencuentro x3 que en este capítulo continua x3, espero que te agrade :D

Gracias como siempre por los comentarios, no se olviden de leer y comentar :D, abrazos a todos :)


End file.
